Marked, Book Three: Finding Peace
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: The Marked have finally reached their destination: A perfect place where they can call home. But with tension running high among the cats of SkyClan, will the peace last? Anonymous reviews now accepted! Please read and review! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Allegiances

_T H U N D E R C L A N_

LEADER: Bramblestar - old dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
><strong>Apprentice, Hollypaw<strong>

WARRIORS:

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Apprentice, Shrewpaw<strong>

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Ferncloud - very pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice, Ashpaw<strong>

Berrynose - cream colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray and white she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice, Timberpaw<strong>

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Rosepetal - dark cream colored she-cat

Toadstep - black and white tom

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool - silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Molewhisker - creamy brown tom

Cherrypelt - ginger she-cat

Batwing - small black tom with a gray muzzle and amber eyes

Silverstripe - pale gray she-cat with silver tipped ears and amber eyes

Rainleaf - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Pricklefur - mottled brown tom with amber eyes

Honeydapple - golden tabby she-cat with white paws

Mallownose - small gray-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

Shrewpaw - gray tom with cream-tipped ears

Timberpaw - dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Ashpaw - flecked gray-brown tom with blue eyes

QUEENS:

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Berrynose's kits; Redkit (creamy ginger she-cat), and Eaglekit (brown and white tabby tom)

Dovesong - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Bumblestripe's kits

Icecloud - white she-cat, expecting Toadstep's kits

ELDERS:

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom; retired early due to broken leg

Graystripe - very old long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

_S H A D O W C L A N_

LEADER: Rowanstar - ginger tom

DEPUTY: Smokefoot - black tom

MEDICINE CAT: Hawkflash - brown and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost - black and white tom

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Apprentice, Quailpaw<strong>

Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black feet  
><strong>Apprentice, Mousepaw<strong>

Scorchfur - dark gray tom

Redwillow - mottled brown and ginger tom  
><strong>Apprentice, Pearlpaw<strong>

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt - cream furred she-cat

Ferretleap - creamy gray tom  
><strong>Apprentice, Robinpaw<strong>

Pinefrost - black she-cat

Starlingfeather - ginger tom

Frostcloud - white tom with amber eyes

Fallowtail - light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Vinepelt - brown and white tom

Spiderfang - dark brown tabby tom

Bluefire - mottled dark gray tom

Webheart - dark gray spotted tom

APPRENTICES:

Quailpaw - creamy brown she-cat with green eyes

Mousepaw - small brown tom with a cream colored chest

Pearlpaw - dark cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Robinpaw - dusky brown tom

QUEENS:

Ivytail - black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Toadfoot's kits; Shadekit (dark gray she-cat), and Heatherkit (light brown she-cat with black feet)

Olivenose - tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Scorchfur's kits

ELDERS:

Oakfur - small brown tom; oldest cat in ShadowClan

Snaketail - dark brown tom with a tabby striped tail

Littlecloud - very small tabby tom; former medicine cat

_W I N D C L A N_

LEADER: Weaselstar - ginger tom with white paws

DEPUTY: Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead  
><strong>Apprentice, Smokepaw<strong>

MEDICINE CAT: Fallenleaf - ginger she-cat with darker ginger paws, pale green eyes

WARRIORS:

Harespring - brown and white tom

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark feet  
><strong>Apprentice, Thistlepaw<strong>

Gorsetail - very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat

Whiskerfur - light brown tabby tom

Furzeleaf - gray and white she-cat

Boulderclaw - large pale gray tom

Yellowtail - golden brown tabby tom

Sootpelt - very pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

Stoneclaw - gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

APPRENTICES:

Thistlepaw - gray and white tom

Smokepaw - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS:

Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat, mother of Whiskerfur's kits; Sparrowkit (tortoiseshell she-cat), Dustkit (light brown tabby tom), and Longkit (dark tabby tom)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting

ELDERS:

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Whitetail - small white she-cat

_R I V E R C L A N_

LEADER: Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes; oldest leader at the lake

DEPUTY: Reedwhisker - black tom  
><strong>Apprentice, Lichenpaw<strong>

MEDICINE CAT: Willowshine - gray tabby she-cat

WARRIORS:

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Apprentice, Splashpaw<strong>

Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

Grasspelt - light brown tom

Hollowstorm - dark brown tom

Troutfur - pale gray tabby she-cat

Rushtail - light brown tabby tom

Duskfire - ginger tom

Loudstorm - dark brown tabby tom

Nightsong - black and gray tabby she-cat

APPRENTICES:

Lichenpaw - mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes

Splashpaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

QUEENS:

Duskfur - brown she-cat, mother of Tanglekit (golden brown tabby tom)

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat, expecting Hollowstorm's kits

Petalfur - pale gray she-cat, expecting Duskfire's kits

ELDERS:

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

Graymist - pale gray tabby she-cat

_S K Y C L A N_

LEADER: Sparrowstar - dark brown tabby tom

DEPUTY: Bouncefire - ginger tom

MEDICINE CAT: Ravenwing - black tom with a gray muzzle

WARRIORS:

Tinycloud - small white she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice, Snowpaw<strong>

Rockshade - black tom

Mintleaf - gray tabby she-cat

Sagewhisker - white tom  
><strong>Apprentice, Sablepaw<strong>

Flamespeckle - mottled ginger tom with amber eyes; father of Snowpaw and Sablepaw  
><strong>Apprentice, Blackpaw<strong>

Shadepool - dark gray she-cat with unusually colored eyes  
>Apprentice, Ivorypaw<p>

Umberfur - black tom with amber eyes

Feathernose - lean gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Lionclaw - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderfoot - brown tabby tom with darker brown paws; amber eyes

Talonpelt - pale tabby tom with lighter colored stripes across his back, green eyes

Crimsonrise - white she-cat with ginger ears, tail, and paws; pale green eyes

APPRENTICES:

Ivorypaw - dark gray, almost black tom with yellow eyes

Blackpaw - gray tom with black stripes

Sablepaw - gray and ginger dappled tom with unusually long front claws

Snowpaw - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS:

Fernpelt - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Graystorm's kits; Willowkit (tawny colored she-cat), Jaykit (golden brown tabby tom), and Thornkit (dark brown tom)

Meadowlark - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, expecting Lionclaw's kits

ELDERS:

Cherrytail - ginger she-cat

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with tabby markings around her legs; oldest cat in SkyClan

_C A T S O U T S I D E C L A N S_

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; former medicine cat of ThunderClan

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes; former warrior of ThunderClan

Crowfeather - dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes; former deputy of WindClan

Coppershine - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes; former warrior of ThunderClan

Flowertail - tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled tail; former medicine cat of ShadowClan

Stormstrike - dark gray and white mottled tom; former warrior of RiverClan

Streamfur - silver tabby she-cat; former warrior of RiverClan

Zephyr - long-haired gray tom with a white chest and white paws, pale amber eyes; kittypet

Xanadu - pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes; kittypet

Mumble - brown tabby tom who lives near the abandoned Twoleg warehouse


	2. Prologue

**A/U: This prologue was hard to type! But I managed to get the words to flow together. I hope everyone likes it, because I'm probably not going to update as often once the weekend arrives. I know it's strange, but like I've said, we only have one Internet cord, and it ended up in my sister's room...**

**Prologue**

Stars glittered coldly in the sky above. A pale moon hung above the heads of several cats that were gathered around what appeared to be a gorge. Their pelts glittered with starlight, reflecting the light above. The cats shifted uncomfortably as they waited for the meeting to begin. This was a meeting that would determine their future. Cats had arrived in their former territory, bringing with them what seemed like doom to the Clan that now took their place.

A creamy brown tabby suddenly appeared from one of the caves that lined the gorge. Her amber eyes were dark as she padded forward to join her Clanmates. They looked at her intently as she stood in front of the semicircle.

"Cats of StarClan, I welcome you to the gorge!" she called as they gave her their full attention. A dark gray tom with an odd marking stood at her side. Many cats looked at him in disdain, while others stared at it in fascination. "I have called you here for one reason and one reason only. To discuss the matters of the Marked."

"We have already made our choice, Leafstar." A blue-gray she-cat with a silver-tinged muzzle glared at the tabby. "The Clans around the lake have agreed that the Marked cannot stay. There is too much competition to begin with."

Murmurs of agreement followed her words. There were some cats though who argued with her. A dark ginger tom rose to his paws and stepped out of the crowd.

"Leafstar, SkyClan has no competition other than the rats," he meowed. "The Marked could easily take care of the rats if they became a problem again, and SkyClan would not have to rely on kittypets if there was any problem."

A few cats looked at her in anger at the mention of kittypets. Many seasons ago Leafstar had chosen to allow kittypets in the Clan. After realizing that nothing would be gained from their appearance, she changed her mind. Only a single cat seemed to feel anger towards the dark ginger tom's choice of words. It was a former leader who had become famous over time. His pelt gleamed like the flames that had once flared within his eyes.

He chose not to say anything, much to Leafstar's relief. She agreed with the dark ginger cat, as much as her Clanmates resented it. The Marked were here to stay, whether StarClan wanted it or not.

The dark gray tom took a step forward. Several cats bared their teeth at him, while others flattened their ears in defiance. Many hated him for finding a way to StarClan. He'd been alone for most of his life while he was alive, and now he was forced to face loneliness as a StarClan cat.

"The Marked have been around for generations," he said in a loud voice. "That generation was skipped a few times though in the past seasons. They are back, and stronger than ever. We cannot deny the fact that they will come back no matter how hard you try to stop their arrival."

When he finished speaking a few cats nodded in agreement. Heartbeats seemed to pass before any other cat spoke. Finally the flame-colored cat took a step forward after contemplating over their words. Followed by him was a large white tom with huge jet black paws, an unusually spotted golden tabby and a brown tabby.

"We believe that Smokewhisper is right," the flame-colored cat meowed. "Their arrival cannot be stopped, no matter how hard we try. They deserve a chance to live as their own Clan, and as their own destiny."

After the four former leaders stepped back, yowls of agreement followed. There were still several cats who seemed to feel that the decision was a bad one. Some gathered in groups while others just glared at the leaders that had once ruled them in the living world. The decision had already been made, as much as they resented it. The Marked would be given a chance to form a Clan of their own. They would be allowed to live once more.


	3. Chapter 1

**A/U: *Rips out eyes* How could I have made so many mistakes in the alliance list? First off, Cinderfoot is a female. She didn't get any gender changes like the characters do in the real series. I didn't even add Warriors in the ShadowClan section. I must have been super tired while writing the alliance...**

**Shmancy-Fancy-Kitteh - I've actually got the names of their kits planned. They were planned long before this story even became a possibility ^^" I may use Featherkit though in another litter. Believe me, this series is far from over. Thanks again for you review!**

**As for everyone else, thanks for reviewing. You all get...Crowfeather plushies!**

**-Chapter 1-**

Crickets chirped in the evening air as the moon began to rise. Rain had fallen earlier, causing the air itself to feel damp and musky. The moon itself was little more than a clawmark in the sky. It shed pale light over the gorge as Sablepaw laid in his nest. He let out a sigh as he stared out of the den.

It felt like moons had passed since the group of cats had arrived at the gorge. Much to his surprise, only a couple of days had passed. Now the Clan was bickering over what they should do about the group's decision. Apparently the Marked wanted to form a Clan of their own. Sablepaw thought the idea was a good one. It would provide good competition for the cats of SkyClan. Sparrowstar had announced that their camp was hidden in a grove of trees by the abandoned warehouse.

He sighed and arched his back. There was no point in thinking of what could happen if he joined them. His Clan needed him more than they did.

**. . .**

The tabby moved silently through the sparse undergrowth that covered the ground. A pair of amber eyes gleamed through the darkness as they scanned the territory. The tabby knew that there were other cats lurking in the shadows. She could scent their markers as she passed them. Her movements were swift and careful as she slinked along the ferns and grass.

Her eyes widened in fear when she heard a twig snap nearby. The tabby glanced around until she spotted a dark shape sitting on a pile of branches. Piercing blue eyes met her amber ones as the cat became visible in the faint moonlight. The dark figure loomed ominously over her as she dropped into a crouch.

"Leafpool, do you know what this means?" he asked as he emerged from his hiding place.

The skinny tabby stared down at her paws, feeling the slightest hint of hope rise in her heart. "Yes, I do," she replied. "The Marked want to form a Clan of their own...Perhaps they would be willing to accept us."

It felt like seasons had passed since she left the Clan that was once her home. Her decision to leave the Clan had left an empty hole in her heart. The only reason she left was because of Firestar's death. She knew that Bramblestar would have never accepted her as a warrior or as a medicine cat. Her tail lashed as she thought of the bitter sorrow she felt when the Clan discovered what had happened.

The dark gray cat shivered in what Leafpool assumed was excitement. She was well aware of the fact that the three of them were tired of living their lives as rogues. Yet she was grateful that Squirrelflight had chosen to stay by her sister's side. The two of them were in this together, no matter what would happen.

"Why don't we go tell Squirrelflight," he meowed after realizing the uncomfortable silence that had fallen.

When Leafpool didn't argue, he led the way back to their hiding place. It was close to where the Marked had built a temporary cave. Leafpool thanked StarClan that the warriors of SkyClan hadn't found their own secret den. The last thing she wanted was for unnecessary fights to break out.

**. . .**

Daylight filtered through the apprentice's den. Snowpaw opened her eyes a little as she heard the voices of cats outside her nest. She knew that her Clanmates were discussing what would happen to them now that there was a new Clan forming. Some had been furious when they learned what had happened. Others agreed that it would be a good idea to provide competition for them.

Snowpaw rose to her paws and padded out of the den. Sleep had been difficult to come by over the past couple of days. Most of the apprentices avoided sleeping next to her because she couldn't control her powers. Only Blackpaw had spent a little time with her, and even he had a hard time putting up with her icy cold pelt. She longed to seek out others who were like her. Cats who wouldn't judge her because of something she couldn't control.

The young apprentice shook her head as she was greeted by passing cats. Bouncefire had organized the patrols already. Now he was speaking quietly to Rockshade and Tinycloud, his siblings. She spotted Lionclaw peering out of the medicine cat's den through narrowed eyes. The ginger tabby was Bouncefire's son, and Cinderfoot was Bouncefire's daughter. Mintleaf, their mother, was no where to be seen.

"Hey Snowpaw, ready for some training?" Tinycloud had left her brothers behind as she joined her apprentice.

When Snowpaw didn't argue, the small warrior led her out of camp. Ivorypaw had already been awake when she left. She guessed that he was at the training clearing as well. The sun was still low in the sky as they padded across the sandy ground. Snowpaw welcomed the warm light as it bathed her pelt.

Tinycloud stopped midway when they reached the training clearing. Sure enough, Ivorypaw and Shadepool were already there. Shadepool looked up in surprise when she spotted Tinycloud approaching. Within the next heartbeat Ivorypaw had launched himself after Shadepool, who merely dodged to the side without a word. He landed on the ground with a thud as she let out a low purr of amusement.

"I still have an eye on you," she meowed after he rose to his paws. "Here for some battle training?" she asked when Tinycloud approached her.

"Snowpaw needs to practice her front paw swipe," Tinycloud explained. "Her balance is good, but..." Shadepool nodded in understanding.

Snowpaw flicked her ears from side to side as they spoke to each other. She knew that her battle skills needed improvement. She was more of a hunter than a fighter. That realm was within her brother's grasp.

_I could freeze my enemies if I wanted to_, Snowpaw thought as she sat down. Ivorypaw stood a little further away from her. She could see how uncomfortable he was just by standing beside her. His ears were flattened as Tinycloud discussed what moves they should try. Snowpaw lifted her muzzle as she thought of what could be done with her powers.

"Right." Shadepool suddenly rose to her paws and stood in front of her apprentice. "Ivorypaw, why don't you act like the intruder. Snowpaw and Tinycloud will be the warriors this time." Her voice was stern as Ivorypaw opened his mouth to argue. She glowered at him before he could say a word.

A flicker of amusement gleamed within Tinycloud's eyes. Snowpaw watched warily as her mentor stood by her side. Tinycloud's muscles were tensed together as she waited for the opposing pair to make their move. Shadepool nodded to Ivorypaw, who skirted towards the edge of the clearing. When Snowpaw tilted her head in confusion, the dark gray she-cat lunged forward. It looked as though she was aiming for Tinycloud with her claws sheathed. Snowpaw gasped in surprise when she felt paws scrape across her fur. It took her a few heartbeats to realize that Ivorypaw had made a dash forward.

_Don't get distracted_, she reminded herself as the apprentice raced to the other side. She caught Ivorypaw making another run for it as he was given an order by his mentor. Shadepool herself had launched after Tinycloud, who was looking around in confusion as sand was kicked in the air.

Panic threatened to grip Snowpaw's chest as Ivorypaw tripped her. She rolled over in a yowl of surprise. The older apprentice held his paw on her chest as he waited for the sand to clear. Snowpaw's teeth gleamed as she bared her fangs defiantly at Ivorypaw. She wasn't about to let him win because of her distraction.

Slowly she felt her powers rise, until the icy touch reached her chest. Ivorypaw leaped back in a wail of shock as his paws felt the freezing grip. His eyes narrowed dangerously when Snowpaw struggled back to her feet. She spotted Tinycloud crouched in front of Shadepool, who continuously swiped at the older cat when she had the chance. Without a moment to lose, Snowpaw lunged forward after she regained her posture.

Ivorypaw could only stare at her in dismay as her paws knocked him to the side. He let out a grunt before hitting the ground. Snowpaw beamed down at him before yowling triumphantly. Her first training session that had ended successfully. Now there really was a reason for her to celebrate.

Tinycloud had finished off Shadepool just after Snowpaw defeated Ivorypaw. The pair of warriors had been rolling around in the dust for some time now. Snowpaw felt a purr rise in her throat when she saw the dust that now covered Tinycloud's pelt. After having been defeated by Tinycloud, Shadepool rose to her paws and licked her chest in embarrassment.

"Well done," Tinycloud mewed when she joined her apprentice. "Your skills are getting better."

"I took it easy on her," Ivorypaw grumbled.

Snowpaw stuck her tongue out at him before she was cuffed around the ears. The four of them returned to camp soon after the sun had begun to sink. Their training had ended peacefully, despite the annoyance Ivorypaw felt at being beaten by someone younger than him. Snowpaw knew now that she could easily defend herself if she needed to. She wouldn't need to rely on her brother for protection any longer.


	4. Chapter 2

**A/U: I tried to make this chapter longer, but I thought it would be better to split it. Flowertail's chapter will probably be longer, hopefully. Anyways, thanks everyone for your reviews, I always appreciate reading them when I open my message box ^^**

**-Chapter 2-**

The sun rose quickly above the tree for the cats who had formed a makeshift camp. Burrs had caught on the she-cats pelt as she slept through the night. She tried to groom them out of it while she waited for the others to wake up. Like the others around her she was eager to get started with the preparations that would take place. Her instincts were screaming at her to get started before the others roused from their sleep.

She tried shaking the thoughts out of her head as one of her companions woke up. It was a silver tabby, with piercing amber eyes that gleamed like stars. The silver tabby glanced at her warily before raising to her paws. All around them the others woke. A tortoiseshell with a dappled tail arched her back and yawned. Beside her slept a gray and white mottled tom, whose tail had grown bushy over the past moons. He glanced around until he spotted the dark ginger cat, who stood above them.

"We have a Clan to form," she meowed as they looked at her.

"Coppershine, do you really think that SkyClan will accept us?" the tortoiseshell asked after giving her chest a few licks.

The dark ginger cat shook her head and sighed. She knew that it would be difficult for the Clan to understand. They would never accept the cats who had been born with powers. She, like the others around her, had been born with powers many moons ago. Over the past couple of moons, they'd been forced to leave the Clans that had once been their home. Coppershine lashed her tail against the cool grass as she thought of the times she'd spent with her brother. They were nothing more than bitter memories that now lingered on. She could never focus on living today if she kept looking to the past.

Her companions were finished taking care of themselves by the time the sun had risen. Stormstrike, the gray and white mottled tom, decided to scan the area before going hunting. She gazed after him as he disappeared over the hill that overlooked the gorge that scarred the land. Her heart soared every time she saw the look in his amber gaze. It was a look that told her he really cared about the future of the Marked.

Streamfur and Flowertail whispered to each other as they waited for Stormstrike to return. Coppershine knew that they too were worried about their future. She had a feeling that SkyClan wouldn't let them get away with forming a Clan so easily. The ginger tabby had already proven himself a formidable enemy. The thought sent a shiver of fear down her spine. More cats would follow him if he could convince them.

"This place is perfect," Streamfur murmured after settling down on a pile of dried leaves. "I don't see why we need to check the area."

"We don't know what to expect from this place," Coppershine replied. "There could be foxes living nearby, or rats like Sparrowstar mentioned. What if we raised kits and something happened to them?"

A shudder went through Streamfur as she imagined what the dark ginger she-cat described. She desperately wanted to have kits of her own, but she knew that the odds were against her. There were no other toms in their small group. The only cats she could meet were in an opposing Clan.

Coppershine glanced at her worriedly and opened her jaws to speak, but was cut off by the arrival of more cats. A snarl erupted from her throat when she didn't recognize them at first. It wasn't Stormstrike who'd returned from his trek. There were three cats who stood in front of the three she-cats. They were all very familiar looking, but their pelts were ragged and torn from lack of prey. Coppershine stared at them in shock as a dark gray cat took a step forward. His piercing blue eyes made her lips curl back once more.

"We aren't here to harm you," he meowed when he caught her defensive posture. "We have only come to talk."

"Squirrelflight?" Coppershine breathed the name after realizing she'd almost attacked her own great-aunt.

"I don't deserve a second chance," the dark ginger cat murmured. Her tail was lowered in submission, though it was Leafpool who pressed against her comfortingly. "Bramblestar was right to get rid of me."

"Every cat deserves a second chance," Flowertail told her gently. "We do too." She looked at Crowfeather, whose gaze remained unreadable. The former WindClan deputy only lashed his tail and grunted before speaking out once more.

"We only wish to join...your Clan," he growled. "But only if a Clan has been formed."

"We're still discussing that issue," Coppershine muttered.

Crowfeather was about to open his mouth when a snarl erupted from the ferns behind him. Coppershine rolled her eyes when she realized that it was Stormstrike. He must have returned early from his excursion.

Without warning he lunged at Crowfeather. Storm clouds began to gather around him as the former WindClan deputy writhed under his weight.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat open!" he spat.

"Stormstrike stop!" Flowertail's cry made the former RiverClan warrior lift his weight. He looked at her cautiously before stepping back. Crowfeather coughed out dust after his neck was released from Stormstrike's grip.

"Life hasn't been easy for us," Flowertail murmured after Stormstrike came to her side. Coppershine flashed him a warning glance before she stepped forward.

"You...want to join us, don't you?" she asked.

Fear lit within Leafpool's eyes. Coppershine knew that the light brown tabby had lived on her own longer than any of them. She wondered if Leafpool was remembering the times that she spent trying to survive on her own.

"Yes, we do." Crowfeather choked out the words. He glared at Stormstrike before looking at Coppershine.

"We still haven't figured out what we should name the Clan," Coppershine mewed when the three loners came forward.

She knew that deep down the name had already been decided. Memories of Rockfall still haunted her. The young cat had given his life for the group in the mountain. She had a feeling that the others knew what the Clan's name would be as well.

When she glanced at her friends, they nodded in agreement.

"I think we should name it RockClan," Flowertail meowed.

"Rockfall would have been thrilled," Stormstrike purred.

_The arrogant shrew would have_, Coppershine thought. Rockfall had been as arrogant as Crowfeather back when he was an apprentice. She remembered the stories that Bramblestar had told her many moons ago. The earlier days to when she had been a kit, just learning about her world. Back than Bramblestar had been more than happy to share stories with kits and apprentices.

"Now we just have to decide who the leader will be." The words slipped from Streamfur, and her eyes widened in shock after she said them.

Coppershine and Stormstrike exchanged a glance. She didn't want to have the full responsibility of a Clan on her shoulders. Even the three loners that had decided to join the Clan seemed to back down at the idea. Yet she and Stormstrike didn't have apprentices to train. Crowfeather and Squirrelflight would have been more a more obvious choice, since they had experience.

"That decision will fall on the one who gets an apprentice first," Flowertail told them as they gathered around her.

A feeling of empathy washed over Coppershine as she circled the newly formed Clan. They would need more cats. Perhaps the kittypets that took residence in Twolegplace would be willing to join. Or the rogues that lived in the alleys.

She''d seen a scrawny looking tabby slinking around an abandoned Twoleg nest near what must have been their version of a dirtplace. The area wreaked of Twoleg rubbish. She was surprised that a cat would want to live in such a place. Yet she knew that they were cats who had potential, just like any others. One day the small family they had formed would become a powerful Clan. One that would live on in the memories of others.


	5. Chapter 3

**A/U: This chapter came at the last minute. I was bored and than reading another story (_Through Another's Eyes_) by an excellent author inspired me to write this chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy this long and informative chapter :D**

**-Chapter 3-**

She wasn't sure how they would find cats that would be willing to join a Clan. Three loners had turned up to ask, but that was it. Flowertail's whiskers twitched in apathy as she thought over what the possible outcomes of what would happen. She knew that there were cats that lived nearby other than SkyClan. They were mostly kittypets and rogues, and she had a feeling that they weren't willing to follow the orders of a leader.

_Who would be our leader_? she thought as she looked around warily. Coppershine would have been a good choice. She already took leadership responsibilities. The four of them had all fallen under her leadership after Rockfall gave up his life. Stormstrike on the other hand was strong-willed. Flowertail knew that the other cats would be willing to hear his orders.

A wave of frustration flooded over her. How difficult was it to find the proper leader? Flowertail glanced around as the others fell into patrols that Stormstrike and Coppershine formed. The pair were working as a team, much to her surprise. Leafpool and Streamfur went off on their own, while Squirrelflight stayed behind. Coppershine went hunting with Crowfeather, despite the anger he felt while she led him. _Someone give me a sign_. Flowertail sighed as the thoughts made her feel even more exhausted than before. StarClan wouldn't provide her any comfort. She knew now that they'd left the Marked behind the moment they learned of their powers.

Than a thought struck her like a bolt of lightning. She suddenly sprang to her paws, earning a surprised glance from Stormstrike. Perhaps if she traveled to SkyClan she could communicate with some ancestors. Somehow SkyClan knew how to share tongues with StarClan. A leader couldn't lead unless they received their nine lives.

"I have to visit SkyClan," Flowertail announced after settling down a little. "I feel like it's the only way we can...communicate with our ancestors."

Stormstrike opened his jaws for a moment and closed it after some thinking over his words. He shook his head before looking at Squirrelflight, whose body was wrapped in a tight ball. She'd fallen asleep soon after Crowfeather and Leafpool left for their patrols. Flowertail bit her lip when she realized what Stormstrike was thinking. He didn't want to leave Squirrelflight unprotected.

"I'll go by myself," she meowed.

"That's mousebrained and you know it." Stormstrike snorted as he thought of what the SkyClan warriors could do to her. Flowertail lashed her dappled tail across the grass.

"You think I'm unprepared?" she hissed. Without a second thought she leaned forward until her muzzle touched his. His ears flattened in anger at her sudden movement. "I was trained by a warrior and a medicine cat. I know how to use my claws when I need them." She hissed out the last sentence as she remembered Hawkflash's training.

The gray and white mottled warrior looked uncomfortably at her before finally nodding in agreement. She let her shoulders relax after he agreed. "If you're not back by dawn tomorrow, we're coming after you," he muttered.

Flowertail nodded stiffly before she rose to her paws. She knew that leaving now would be risky. But she did have the memories of Hawkflash's training within her. Her mentor had been a warrior before she became Littlecloud's apprentice. Silently she thanked what ancestors the Marked would follow that her mentor had been a warrior.

She felt Stormstrike's stare boring into her pelt as she left him behind. _I know what I'm doing_, she thought as she traveled across the sandy terrain. The lush grass that had touched her paws earlier was quickly replaced by cold soil. She could detect the faintest scent of moisture in the air as she opened her jaws. Rain was on its way, and that would hide her scent if it came early.

A kestrel flew across a battered looking tree. Its branches swayed in the breeze as the kestrel hopped from one branch to another. She watched cautiously as a second kestrel joined the first. The pair seemed to work together as they searched for twigs and leaves that would form a nest for their developing eggs. It took her several heartbeats to realize that the rain had already begun. The kestrel worked more frantically before its feathers could get wet.

Droplets of the rain fell on her pelt. Flowertail shook her head. She needed to focus her attention on reaching the gorge before sundown. Moonhigh was the best time for any cat to speak with StarClan. If she wanted to speak with them tonight, she would have to find her destination soon. SkyClan would want to know exactly why she'd trespassed on their territory.

_I doubt some of the warriors would welcome me_. She snorted at the thought. Even if they were normal warriors, they were still arrogant.

Her ears pricked forward when she heard a yowl of alarm come from the bushes nearby. A cat was crouched within them, concealed by his mottled ginger pelt. Flowertail narrowed her eyes, feeling slightly disturbed that he would consider her a threat. Than she realized that he thought she had more cats hiding.

"I wish to speak with Sparrowstar." It took all of her effort not to snap at him. After all, the warrior most likely thought she would kill him on sight.

"Sparrowstar is busy with _Clan_ business, _rogue_," the mottled warrior spat.

Flowertail rolled her eyes when he spoke the words as slowly as he could. She didn't have time for this nonsense.

Without waiting for him to reply, she padded on. The mottled ginger cat snarled in retaliation as she passed him. His eyes were blazing with fury when he realized that he wouldn't get a reaction. She gasped in shock when he tripped her with his back leg. He sprang onto her before she could get away.

"I told you he is busy!" he snarled venomously.

"Flamespeckle!" The mottled ginger tom flinched when a stern growl sounded from behind him. Flowertail struggled back to her paws when she was released from his grip. She couldn't help but purr in amusement when she saw that it was Sparrowstar who spoke. The dark brown tabby's fur was bristling in outrage as he looked at his warrior. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded haughtily.

"I caught this rogue slinking around our territory," he explained while glaring at Flowertail. She only stuck out her tongue like a kit would to their mother.

"This rogue is our guest." Sparrowstar cuffed Flamespeckle around the ears when he reached the older cat. "Until they have former their Clan, that is." He glanced at Flowertail as she allowed her muscles to relax once more. "Why have you come back? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, except that we have had yet to find out who our leader will be," she replied with a shake of her head. "I feel as though communicating with StarClan will give me the answers I need."

Sparrowstar's eyes lit with understanding, much to Flowertail's surprise. "Back before we became a real Clan we couldn't decide who the leader would be," he murmured. "But Echosong was given a vision by StarClan, and that decided Leafstar's fate."

_I've never heard that story before_, Flowertail thought with a flick of her tail. She thought it was rather cliche to say the least. Than again StarClan had always been that way. They always followed their rules, no matter what happened.

The four cats, Sparrowstar, Flamespeckle, and a gray tabby she-cat, made their way back to the gorge. By now their pelts were soaked from the rain that never seemed to ease. The SkyClan leader shook out the water that made his pelt heavy as he joined the skinny black tom she'd seen earlier. The cat's eyes narrowed when Sparrowstar whispered something to him. His body stiffened before he nodded in some sort of agreement.

Flowertail's gaze was drawn towards the apprentices she'd seen before. The ginger and white apprentice gave her a look of curiosity, while the bigger cat just rolled his eyes in annoyance. Flowertail guessed that he was her brother, from the way they whispered to each other.

"Ravenwing will show you the Whispering Cave." Flowertail nearly leaped out of her fur when she heard Sparrowstar's voice. The dark brown tabby had come forward to meet her, with the skinny black tom. "The Whispering Cave is where we share tongues with our ancestors. Perhaps you will find your answers there." His voice held a mysterious ring to it as he padded back towards the gray tabby he'd been with on their patrol.

The skinny black cat didn't say a word as he led the way towards a smaller cave that laid in the outskirts of their camp. Flowertail's eyes widened in surprise when he entered a cave that was larger than the others. She picked up traces of moss that was laid out ceremoniously near the entrance. The cave itself was dim and damp. She could see a faint trace of moonlight gleaming from a hole on the ceiling.

Ravenwing waved his tail towards her as he stepped beside a patch of moss that seemed to have an eerie glow to it. Caution began to develop within Flowertail as she followed him.

"Touch the moss, and it will put you to sleep," he instructed.

She gave him a wary look before doing what he told her. A shudder ran down her spine at once. Before she knew it, her eyes grew heavy, until she was fast asleep in the eyes of StarClan.

Within the next heartbeat she found herself waking up to the sounds of whispers. Flowertail opened her eyes and blinked until her gaze became focused. Her vision was bleary as she tried to make out the forms of cats that stood in front of her. It didn't take her long to recognize a familiar face in the crowd of cats. One warrior in particular caught her attention, and it was as if she was taken back to that fateful day in the mountain.

"Rockfall," she barely whispered the words as they slipped from her mouth.

The black and brown tabby nodded as his name was called out. Others around him began to shift uncomfortably. A pale tabby with lightly colored spots stood beside Rockfall, while she picked out other cats who stood out. One was brownish tan, with a single black stripe running down her back. Another had patchy tabby fur, with bright blue eyes.

"Welcome, Flowertail of RockClan," they called as one. "We have traveled far to reach our destination, as did you." Her eyes widened when the tabby with patchy fur spoke. "We are the beings that StarClan fight against. We are LightClan."

Flowertail bit back a smother of surprise as the light in the sky gleamed brighter than ever. She could see it within their eyes. These were cats that had been around far longer than StarClan could ever dream.

"You have come to ask for our help, have you not?" The pale colored cat asked as he approached her. She shivered when she saw something within his eye. There was a sliver of red within them. Blood colored red.

"We need to decide on who our leader will be," she managed to speak calmly, despite her fears rising within her. She could see a look of hurt in Rockfall's eyes as she mentioned 'leader'. He'd dreamed of becoming a leader, but that chance never came for him.

"We've longed to spread our knowledge to cats who are willing to listen." It was a gray she-cat who spoke next. The tip of her tail ended in a sharpened point, much to Flowertail's shock. "I think you will find my name obvious," she added in a purr of amusement.

_I already have_, Flowertail thought. She was surprised at how friendly these cats were, despite the banishment they'd received from StarClan. They didn't seem to care that they would never walk the stars with their former Clanmates ever again.

"Look to the sky, and you will see what we believe will become the best choice," the gray she-cat meowed.

Flowertail followed her instructions before she knew what was happening. The other cats that had gathered were fading already. Some stayed behind to watch her reaction towards their sign. Her eyes widened until they stretched like the moon when she saw the image they cast. It was a shadow that was hidden by clouds made by storms. Suddenly she understood who they'd been talking about. Now she knew who the future leader of RockClan would be. And it was a future leader that couldn't come soon enough.


	6. Chapter 4

**A/U: This is definitely the longest chapter I've ever written. Sorry I had to cut the ceremony short, I wasn't sure how much longer this would get. But, thankfully, it will get better. I'm also warning you now, updates won't be as frequent now that my sister is home. But this also means my chapters will be longer. So pay attention to updates, and you'll get more plushies if I'm in the mood ^^" Oh, and thanks to all who have reviewed!**

**-Chapter 4-**

A sense of worry had begun to form in Stormstrike's belly after night had fallen. He knew that it took a night for the medicine cats to return. What he wanted to know was whether or not Flowertail would make a safe return. It wasn't like he loved her or anything. They'd become good friends during their journey, and he didn't want to lose that sense of friendship. In fact, all four of them had grown close to one another in time.

After returning from a successful day of hunting, Coppershine had given him a comforting lick across the cheek. She too was worried about the first friend she'd ever made, but she didn't show it as much. Instead she tried to focus on getting their makeshift camp looking proper rather than exposed.

Crowfeather worked surprisingly well with her as she ordered him to clear out a pile of branches that had fallen. The dark gray cat didn't growl or snap at her when she told him what to do. Stormstrike thought that this was Crowfeather's way of making up for living as a rogue for so many moons. He could tell that the former WindClan deputy didn't want any troubles with the Marked, unlike some warriors in SkyClan.

"How much longer until this clearing becomes a camp?" Crowfeather asked after he finished pulling away a stubborn twig.

The two of them had worked together to build a large den. Stormstrike could see the makeshift work already as they finished a last part of it. It was made up of brambles and twigs that had been found on the outskirts of their clearing. The trees would provide enough shelter from the rain that had fallen just when Flowertail left.

"We've finished building the warrior's den," Coppershine told him. "Now we should work on the apprentice's den." She pointed her tail towards a small crop of boulders that were laid untouched. Moss had grown over them in time. Stormstrike thought it would be a good place for collecting the stuff, but he knew that there were other places to find material for nest building. The small group began to work until exhaustion threatened to overwhelm them. As they settled into the newly formed warrior's den, Stormstrike lifted his head to gaze at the stars. Their home had been found, and he would defend it with his life. Nothing would get in their way.

**. . .**

Stormstrike's ears pricked forward when he heard a muffled voice. He opened his eyes and arched out his back as the sleep was shaken from him. A familiar scent writhed around him when he opened his jaws to taste the air. It was one that he'd been looking for most of the night.

"Flowertail, you're back!" he mewed when he spotted her distinctive figure.

The former ShadowClan medicine cat purred and nodded. "I've shared tongues with our ancestors for the first time," she told him.

_I wonder if she saw Redeye_, he thought with a twitch of his whiskers. Memories of his first dream with cats who'd been Marked before him still haunted the young warrior. He knew from experience that there were more cats out there like StarClan. Clearly the Marked were one of those cats.

"Stormstrike, I need to speak with you privately," she murmured after his thoughts were broken.

Confusion began to spread through Stormstrike as she led him away from the newly formed warriors' den. He could hear the gentle snoring of Crowfeather as the former WindClan deputy slept. His companions were still fast asleep as well, though he knew that it wouldn't take long for Coppershine to wake.

Flowertail stopped when she reached a clearing further away from the grove of trees. Stormstrike thought that this would make a good place for a training session. Patches of moss grew around the small boulders that lined the ground. Pebbles could be used as enemy markers during a session. He could remember his own training montages with Mistystar as she coached him through his moons as an apprentice.

Stormstrike grew even more confused when Flowertail looked around for signs of any listeners. Her gaze was wary when she looked him in the eyes.

"When I was with...our ancestors, they told me that StarClan would not allow them to join the stars." Flowertail spoke in a distant voice, as though she was afraid of what to say next. "They called themselves LightClan." She waited for this to register in Stormstrike's mind. His eyes widened in shock when he realized what she meant by this.

"Does this mean leaders won't get their nine lives?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Flowertail looked down at her paws before meeting his gaze once more. "What I _do_ know is that they've chosen _you_ to become our leader."

Stormstrike's jaw dropped in utter disbelief. He couldn't believe his ears. He could barely lead them over the mountain let alone here in their new camp! Coppershine would have been a better choice. She got along better with cats than he did. Even Crowfeather would have been a wise choice, since he had experience in leading cats. The gray and white mottled warrior shook his head to clear the frantic thoughts ringing through it. Flowertail had already left him as the sun rose higher in the sky. Soon the others would wake up, and she'd tell them about her dream. She'd tell them that it was him who LightClan, as they were now called, seemed to favor.

His mind was churning by the time he reached the warriors' den. Coppershine was already awake and giving her pelt a thorough wash. He spotted his sister eating the remains of a swallow that had been caught the night before. Crowfeather and Leafpool were wide awake, looking around as they waited for Flowertail to speak. What he didn't find disturbed him slightly. Squirrelflight was nowhere to be seen as he searched the clearing.

"Cats of RockClan!" Flowertail's voice rang across the clearing as she called the group together. "I have shared tongues with our ancestors to discover who would become our first leader." She looked down at Stormstrike before staring at the small group in front of her. "A sign was sent to me, and it was a vision of the future. A future that would be led by Stormstrike."

He waited for a yowl of disapproval from Crowfeather. Stormstrike braced himself for Coppershine's sharp tongue as she tried to fight her way into leadership. To his surprise, and dismay, none of them argued. Crowfeather just stared at Flowertail through gleaming blue eyes, while Coppershine nodded in approval. A look of pride gleamed within Streamfur's eyes as his name was called out by all of them.

"Stormstrike! Stormstrike!" His ears were pricked forward as the newly formed Clan began to gather around him.

_I'm not ready for this_, Stormstrike thought as Streamfur brushed her pelt against his. Coppershine gave his cheek fur a gentle lick before joining Flowertail. Squirrelflight had emerged from the undergrowth when his name was announced.

"I think, that you should come with me to find out if you will get nine lives," Flowertail meowed after the Clan had settled down.

"Shouldn't we hunt before that?" he asked cautiously.

"A leader does not hunt before they receive their nine lives," Leafpool warned them. Her head was bowed as she remembered the rules her former mentor had given her.

Stormstrike could only dip his head respectfully as Flowertail led him away. By now most of the group had gone out to hunt. Coppershine had left before the others. He guessed that she was searching for more cats who would be willing to join the Clan. The sun had begun to sink down the mountains as they returned to the gorge where SkyClan stayed. The rich, earthy scent that writhed around the pair told Stormstrike that a patrol was near. Flowertail was quick to move towards a shrub as she picked up the scent as well. The look in her eyes told Stormstrike that she'd run into a patrol the day before.

He recognized the ginger tabby in the group of cats that were returning from a successful hunt. Prey was gathered in their jaws as they moved proudly towards the gorge. He spotted the ginger and white apprentice again. Silently he tried to recall her name, but it slipped his mind before he could think of it. It took Stormstrike a few heartbeats to realize that Sparrowstar was with the group. The dark brown tabby looked at the shrub suspiciously before stopping. Stormstrike's heart skipped a beat when he realized that their scent was blowing in the patrol's direction.

"More rogues?" the ginger tabby snarled angrily as he took a step forward.

"No, they are the guests that you tried to threaten," Sparrowstar meowed calmly. "Have you come to share tongues with StarClan again?" he asked when Flowertail stepped out of the bush. Stormstrike followed a bit more warily. His head swung from side to side as he looked for hidden enemies. Flowertail nodded stiffly when Sparrowstar gave her a suspicious sniff. "Very well," he muttered. "Follow us if you wish."

Stormstrike's ears flattened when the ginger tabby glared at him. He knew that the warrior wouldn't let RockClan live in peace without a fight. There was something almost malicious about the way the ginger tabby acted. His whiskers twitched when the ginger and white apprentice stepped in beside Flowertail. She whispered something to the tortoiseshell medicine cat, earning a startled look from the older cat. Flowertail whispered something back, and the apprentice nodded in approval.

_What was that about_? he wondered as they reached the gorge.

The look in the apprentice's eyes told him he would not have long to find out. She joined a cat who looked identical to her. The pair whispered to one another as the patrol returned to their stations.

Sparrowstar gave a skinny black cat a nod before joining the ginger cat Stormstrike had seen before. "Ravenwing told me you had a successful dream," he meowed after Flowertail settled down in front of him.

"We've decided who the leader of our Clan will be," she replied.

Cats gave her a curious look, while others flattened their ears in annoyance. Stormstrike braced himself for a yowl of outrage, or a cry of defiance. Instead, only silence followed her words. Sparrowstar closed his eyes before he spoke once more.

"I wish you the best," he murmured. "We too were once gone, but have come back to life. It is time you started a new life, one that you can share with us."

Flowertail gave him a respectful dip of her head, and Stormstrike did the same. He was surprised that Sparrowstar had accepted RockClan so quickly. Hope began to swell within him. Perhaps the rest of SkyClan would accept the newly formed Clan as well. It would only be a matter of time before the new territory was laid out. Flowertail rose to her paws after the Clan settled in their daily routine. She led Stormstrike towards a smaller cave that rested in the outskirts of their camp. His tail lashed when he caught the rich scent of moisture and earth mingling together.

Quickly she entered the cave, ducking her head as she did so. Stormstrike cautiously followed her, blinking as the darkness swallowed him. It took him a few heartbeats to realize that there was a hole on the ceiling of the cave. Orange rays of sunlight poured through the hole, illuminating moss that grew on the damp rock. Stormstrike gaped at the sight while Flowertail settled down beside him. Her gaze was filled with amusement when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Ravenwing told me that you must touch the moss if you wish to share tongues with your ancestors," she whispered. "It does work, but...I'm not sure if it is necessary for us." She looked around at the cave walls as she waited for Stormstrike's reply.

"I don't think I'm ready to lead a Clan," he admitted under his breath. "There's so much to learn, and so little time."

His fur stood on end when she brushed his pelt with her tail. "LightClan chose you because of that attitude. You were the best choice, whether you wanted it or not." Her purr rang around the walls after she finished speaking.

Stormstrike held his breath while the sun sank lower, until the moon appeared above the horizon. Its silver light gleamed into the cave, turning the moss into a bright glow. Stormstrike's eyes were wide as Flowertail rose to her paws. She led him towards a pile of moss that covered the rock. He didn't wait for her to guide him. Within the next heartbeat his eyes were closed after touching the moss with his muzzle.

Whispers murmured around Stormstrike's ears as he was brought back to reality. The gray and white mottled cat opened his eyes when he realized what was happening. Everything seemed to move like a blur. Cats began to emerge from the mist that touched the ground. Their pelts were frosted with starlight as they padded towards him. Stormstrike recognized Redeye, the cat he'd seen while traveling with the others. The creamy white tom gave him a nod of approval after the mist had cleared around him. A feeling of apprehension rose in Stormstrike when he spotted Rockfall. The former WindClan warrior remained silent while the other cats followed him.

"It is an honor to meet the first leader of the Marked." Stormstrike's ears flicked to one side when a dark gray tom spoke. His pelt looked as though smoke had touched it. "My name is Smokewhisper. I have been around for seasons, but never have I been able to touch the light of StarClan. Until you came to the gorge."

A few cats nodded in agreement, while others just lashed their tails. Stormstrike knew that they must have felt betrayed after reaching this place when they died. He was grateful to know that there was a place for the Marked after all. Future generations wouldn't suffer what the past had suffered.

Smokewhisper suddenly stepped forward until his muzzle rubbed Stormstrike's muzzle. "With this life I give you nobility. Use it well to lead your Clan." Energy coursed through Stormstrike's body, sending a jolt of pain into his belly. He nearly yowled in shock from the sudden pain, until it faded. Memories of Smokewhisper's past flashed by after the cat had stepped back. He pictured a younger looking cat trying to figure out why the Clan hated him so much. Than he felt the pain and realization that he would never be accepted by his Clanmates. Stormstrike bowed his head when he guessed that Smokewhisper had lived as a loner after earning his warrior name. No cat deserved that kind of fate.

A ginger and dappled she-cat took a step forward after Smokewhisper was finished. Her pale amber eyes gave away the fact that she was Marked. Stormstrike saw that her tail ended in an elegant vine-like fashion.

"With this life, I give you courage, so that you may face any trouble thrown at you." Again she touched his muzzle like Smokewhisper had. Another surge of pain coursed through his chest, stronger than the last. Stormstrike learned that her name was Vinetail, as her body structure had suggested. She'd been a noble warrior of ShadowClan, until her father went mad under the fact that she was different from the others. Her own father had ended her life, the day after she became a queen. Stormstrike gave her a look of sympathy before she joined the others. Her passion to serve her Clan would live on within him, and he knew it.

His eyes narrowed when Redeye padded up to him. The cream and brown spotted cat looked old and tired, despite what he'd gone through for moons on end. "With this life I give you the ability to see through the eyes of others, so that you may not be blinded by their actions." This time Stormstrike braced himself. He knew what was coming after the first couple of tries. His heart skipped a beat when he felt joy rather than pain. He felt the joy that Redeye felt when the old cat discovered this place. Redeye nodded to Stormstrike before he went back to join the others.

This time it was a brown tabby cat who met him. Stormstrike saw that the cat's paws were lager than his own. A grin spread across the tabby's face when she noticed Stormstrike's expression. "With this life I give you strength, so that you may use it to defend your Clanmates." Another surge of pain coursed through Stormstrike's body when her muzzle brushed his own. He learned that her name was Briarfoot. She'd been a mother to several kits until old age took her life. None of her kits shared the same fate she did, much to Stormstrike's surprise.

By now Stormstrike's muscles were heaving as the fifth cat came forward. He wondered how much longer it would take for him to endure the pain that they all felt before their lives ended. It didn't take long for him to register that the next cat was just an apprentice. Her pelt was long and shaggy looking. She met his gaze before brushing her muzzle against his. "With this life I give you loyalty, so that you may never run from the path that was chosen for you." Stormstrike gasped in shock when he felt the energy that she felt course through him. It was a good kind of energy, rather than the pain that had touched his body several times. The apprentice stepped back after it was finished. She glanced up at Stormstrike through gleaming orange eyes. "I'm glad that a RiverClan warrior was chosen," she purred.

Two more lives were given to Stormstrike after she joined her Clanmates. One was the power of agility, so that he could run as fast as the wind. The eighth life had been given by a golden tabby she-cat, who's life ended before her kits could be born. She gave him a life that would protect the kits of his Clan. The pain that she'd felt was so strong that it passed on to him. Stormstrike knew now that he would defend any kit that was in pain. And any queen that had been murdered for something she couldn't help.

The last cat to give him his ninth life was Rockfall. Stormstrike met the black and brown tabby's gaze as the crowd parted for him to step forward. Rockfall bowed his head as a look of pride lit within his eyes. It was a look that Stormstrike would never forget. He knew that Rockfall of all cats would have challenged his leadership. Yet here he was, giving Stormstrike his last life.

"Thank you for saving us," he whispered after Rockfall had brushed his muzzle. "Coppershine never did forgive herself."

"You can tell her to stop grieving," Rockfall muttered. "I'm tired of seeing it." A purr of amusement rose in Stormstrike's throat, until Rockfall touched his forehead with his muzzle. It was a gesture that would always surprise the young warrior. "With this life I give you peace and reassurance, so that you may pass it on to the rest of your Clan." Stormstrike braced himself for the pain that followed his words. As soon as it was over Rockfall went back to the crowd that had gathered around Stormstrike.

"I hail you by your new name, Stormstar. Your old name is no more. You have now received the nine lives a leader would have. Use them well to guide RockClan into seasons of peace. Defend it well, and honor us by our own name, LightClan." Rockfall spoke the words in a strange manner, and looked at Stormstar strangely.

"Stormstar! Stormstar!" The cats of LightClan cheered his new name, and a sense of pride gleamed within his eyes.

_I promise to lead the Clan through moons of peace_, he vowed silently. No cat would harm his Clanmates, not unless it was for a good reason. With those thoughts, he could finally wake up knowing that RockClan now had a leader that would care for them.


	7. Chapter 5

**A/U: Okay, since XxPieInYaFacexX was the only one who reviewed, she gets a special Sparrowstar plushie. Thanks again for your review, I always appreciate them! This chapter is a tad...confusing. I hope that you guys enjoy it, because it is an important one. And yes, I know that Spottedpaw is a strange name to give a male.**

**-Chapter 5-**

Her gaze was narrowed as she watched the cats emerge from the Whispering Cave. She could see a sense of awe within the gray and white mottled cat's eyes as he exchanged a glance with Flowertail. He didn't know what she and her brother had been planning while they shared tongues with their ancestors. Only Flowertail was aware of their plans. She warned the dappled tortoiseshell that the two siblings would leave their Clan to join RockClan.

Snowpaw washed her whiskers with her paw as she contemplated on what would happen to them. She knew that Tinycloud would feel disappointed, and Sagewhisker would most likely snap at her brother for running from his Clanmates. Yet she also knew that they could never belong in a Clan that wasn't used to cats with powers. Another thought occurred to her as the Clan gathered around the newly-formed Clan. She wondered what Feathernose would think about all of this.

_I should never think of her that way_, Snowpaw thought as she remembered the times she shared with her mother. Feathernose had done all she could to keep their powers a secret. But with time came the growth of their powers, and eventually the Clan discovered it on their own. In a way Feathernose had betrayed her and Sablepaw by leaving them to their own accord. She rarely spoke to them or shared tongues with them at sunhigh when they came back from training practices anymore. _She's not even worth thinking_, Snowpaw growled inwardly as she pictured the horrified look in her mother's eyes.

"It would be good for them to meet others of their own kind." Sparrowstar spoke in a low voice after Flowertail explained what was happening. Above the commotion Snowpaw's keen hearing caught their conversation. She was surprised that he'd approve their plans. "Any cat who is willing to meet the new Clan is welcomed to do so," he meowed in a confident tone.

A growl rose in Lionclaw's throat after several cats looked at the SkyClan leader in surprise. Snowpaw lashed her tail as she thought of the horrible things she could do to him. The ginger tabby was nothing more than a big bully who liked to pick on helpless cats. She'd seen him harassing Blackpaw the other day, and she devised a simple plan of revenge on him ever since. He'd find his nest torn apart when he turned in for the night.

Sparrowstar flicked his tail towards Snowpaw and Sablepaw after most of the Clan dispersed from the two cats. Snowpaw tried to remember the gray and white mottled tom's name as she met his gaze of surprise. She knew that he was important, or else he would have never come in the first place.

"Flowertail has asked if you two would like to meet the rest of the Marked," Sparrowstar murmured when they reached him. "Of course, only if your mother approves," he added when Feathernose opened her jaws to argue. Snowpaw whirled around to glare at her mother, but instead found herself shaking. She saw regret gleam within the lean warrior's gaze as Feathernose lowered her head.

"They should just go with them," she muttered with a lash of her tail. "No cat in this Clan will ever accept them."

Snowpaw could only stare at her mother in shock. _How could she abandon us like this_? she thought with a shudder running down her spine. Feathernose looked away as Flowertail gave her a sympathetic nudge. Snowpaw struggled to maintain her posture as she was led away by the pair. Sablepaw's jaw had dropped by the time he realized what was happening. She could imagine the horror that he felt as they were herded back towards the place where RockClan had been formed. Her heart felt as though a claw had run through it while she followed the two older cats. Feathernose had abandoned them in front of the Clan. No fate could be worse than watching their own mother leave them behind.

The ginger and white apprentice's fur was fluffed out against the warm breeze as they padded towards a grove of trees. She could pick up traces of strange scents mingling together. This was the scent that had come from Flowertail when she first saw the tortoiseshell. It was the scent that RockClan carried. She tried to cope with the fact that they were outcasts. Her paws barely touched the ground as the trees drew closer.

"I'm sorry." Flowertail's gentle voice made Snowpaw jump in surprise. She turned to face the young warrior. "No apprentice deserves to watch their mother abandon them." Her tone was sharp, as though she tried to fight her own bitter memories of leaving her Clanmates behind. It took Snowpaw a few heartbeats to realize that she understood how they felt. She'd gone through the same thing not too long ago.

_We're more alike than I thought_, she thought guiltily. _Of course, she doesn't have my power_. The thought made her whiskers twitch as they entered the grove of trees.

Much to Snowpaw's surprise, a clearing was hidden in the grove. To her left she spotted a den that they must have put together. It was made up of brambles and twigs that were found on the forest floor. In the center of the den was a pile of sand that stood out from the ground. Another den looked as though it needed to be finished.

A mottled tabby cat peered from the bramble den as he heard the approaching cats. Beside him stood the dark ginger she-cat Snowpaw had seen before. A silver tabby crouched under an aspen tree as she watched them come in.

"How did it go?" the dark ginger cat asked as she bounded forward to meet them. She was younger looking than the other cat that Snowpaw had seen. Snowpaw tilted her head to one side as the gray and white mottled tom rubbed her muzzle affectionately.

"It went perfectly," he purred.

"So, Stormstar, have you decided who your deputy will be?" The silver tabby padded forward after he finished greeting the others that had emerged from the den.

_Stormstar_! Now Snowpaw could remember his warrior name, but she dared not say it out loud. She exchanged a curious glance with Sablepaw as the rest of the Clan gathered around them.

"Honestly, I didn't even think about it," Stormstar replied. Snowpaw could see the embarrassment within his face as he glanced around. "I will choose though before Moonhigh," he added quickly.

"Remember that a warrior who hasn't trained an apprentice can't become a deputy," Flowertail reminded him. She quickly looked at Snowpaw and Sablepaw before introducing them to her Clanmates. "These two decided to join us...after certain events took place." _Yeah, try our mother abandoned us to our own fate_, Snowpaw thought with a lash of her tail. "This is Snowpaw, and her brother, Sablepaw."

The younger dark ginger she-cat dipped her head politely, while the others just waved their tails. Suddenly she turned towards the mottled tabby, who stood in the back of the small crowd.

"I found a friend who's willing to join us," she mewed. His eyes grew wide as all cats looked at him expectantly.

"My name's Mumble," he stammered. "I saw the way SkyClan lived, and my mother used to tell me stories about how she lived in SkyClan as a daylight warrior. I wanted to see what it was like for myself."

Snowpaw remembered hearing tales of how Leafstar had allowed kittypets to join her Clan. The idea had given the Clan a huge disadvantage, as the kittypets came and went at their own accord. But as soon as Sparrowstar became the leader, he forced the kittypets to leave. The thought of letting kittypets rule the Clan made her furious. Clan cats had been around far longer than the kittypets in that Twolegplace.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Sandpile for a Clan meeting!" Stormstar had lunged towards the pile of sand as the Clan dispersed into small groups of three. Snowpaw and Sablepaw sat further away from the others. She still felt uncomfortable around these strangers, despite the fact that they had taken her in. Pride gleamed within Stormstar's eyes as the Clan gathered around him. "There is much to do, and little time," he began. "First off, I think I will mentor Mumble, until he has learned the ways of a warrior. For now, he will be known as Spottedpaw, until he has earned his warrior name."

The young tabby dipped his head respectfully after Stormstar finished looking at him. The gray and white mottled leader suddenly turned towards the dark ginger she-cat, whose own eyes were gleaming. Snowpaw knew the look she was giving him. It was one she'd seen in her mother's eyes during the days when Flamespeckle didn't know about their powers.

"Snowpaw and Sablepaw will need mentors during their final moons as apprentices. Coppershine, you are ready for an apprentice. Pass on your wisdom and compassion to Snowpaw, as you train her to become a warrior of RockClan." Stormstar gave her a nod before Coppershine turned to face Snowpaw. The ginger and white apprentice fluffed out her fur as she touched noses with her. "Streamfur, you are ready for an apprentice as well. You have been trained by the warriors of RiverClan, and I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Sablepaw."

Sablepaw growled defensively as the silver tabby faced him. She seemed surprised to have been called out by the new leader. Snowpaw wondered if she didn't have much expectations in her life. She knew how the silver tabby felt.

Soon the meeting was over, and life went on as usual. Only this time Snowpaw felt insecure for the first time in moons.

Coppershine paced around the clearing as Stormstar sat under a willow tree. His expression was focused on a pebble that Snowpaw made out in the ground. She knew that was trying to figure out who the new deputy would become. Flowertail had already taken over the role as their medicine cat. She had gone out into the trees to search for herbs, despite the fact that she could heal any wounds.

"Why don't I show you the territory?" Coppershine suggested in a questionable voice. "Of course, we still need to figure out where borders will go..." Her words rambled on as Snowpaw focused her attention on the sky above.

Sunhigh had come and gone by the time the meeting was finished. Snowpaw had a feeling that the new borders that Coppershine spoke of would not be easily accepted. She knew what her former Clanmates were like, especially when it came to border disputes.

**. . .**

Sablepaw's heart felt as though a stone had formed in it. He couldn't believe that Feathernose would abandon him. Yet she'd said the words herself. She told them that the two would never find a place in SkyClan. His claws dug into the ground as the bitter memory began to overwhelm him.

_I can't forgive her_, he thought. SkyClan would have accepted them, if they had the chance to prove themselves. Feathernose gave up on them too quickly. And now she was going to pay the price. _Nothing will stand in my way_.

His tail tip twitched as he thought of ways he could fulfill his revenge. There were so many cats in SkyClan who deserved it. Flamespeckle, his own father, was one of those cats. The mottled ginger warrior had disowned his kits the moment he discovered their powers. Time seemed to pass as more devious plans were made. SkyClan would not be forgiven. Sablepaw knew that this was not over, not for a long shot.


	8. Chapter 6

**A/U: I may update this twice, depending on how good of a mood I'm in. And yes, my chapters are finally getting longer. I've realized that they're only short because I don't add enough description into my stories. Anyways, thanks everyone for your reviews! You all get...Xanadu plushies! XP**

**-Chapter 6-**

Clouds had begun to gather around the sky as night fell. Crickets were singing to one another as greenleaf continued. The stars that gleamed above seemed so distant compared to the ones at the lake. She gazed up at them, trying to render their information as she waited for the important announcement that would be made heartbeats later. A new deputy would be named once Stormstar made his decision.

Coppershine, like the others that had joined RockClan, were eager to find out who the new deputy would be. Almost all of the cats that were warriors either had apprentices before or were just starting their training. She glanced at Snowpaw, whose pelt had disappeared in the makeshift apprentice's den.

Awkwardly she tried to remember why Stormstar would have given her an apprentice. She had no experience in training. Squirrelflight would have made a better choice, or even Leafpool. Yet she'd seen far more than the two sisters that had fled their Clan due to breaking the warrior code. She'd done so much more. She knew what it was like to feel out of place or be treated differently. Snowpaw didn't seem to understand that. The ginger and white apprentice acted like nothing had happened between them.

Her dark ginger pelt shook as she looked around the clearing. Ferns surrounded it, shielding them from any attack that might happen. A small boulder laid near the edge of the clearing, beside a brook that ran through. Aspen trees and willow trees grew around it as well. Their branches hung over the clearing, casting a dark shadow on the ground. Squirrelflight and Leafpool stood side-by-side while their friend Crowfeather paced warily. Streamfur was busy speaking to Spottedpaw, who seemed to get along with everyone.

All eyes were cast towards the gray and white mottled cat who emerged from a hollow within one of the willow trees. He walked confidently towards the pile of sand that they'd put together while he was gone with Flowertail. It was Crowfeather who had recommended creating a place where Clan meetings could be held. In WindClan apparently there was a small pile of leaves that were often placed in the center of camp for the leader to call meetings.

"Cats of RockClan, my decision has been made!" His voice rang across the clearing, sending shivers of excitement through Coppershine. She gazed at him eagerly as she waited restlessly for him to voice his thoughts. "I say these words, before the spirits of LightClan so that they may here and approve them. Crowfeather will be my deputy."

The former WindClan cat's eyes stretched wide in shock. "Crowfeather! Crowfeather!" The small Clan chanted his name like any other would.

"I...I don't know what to say," he murmured after the chanting died. "I honestly don't deserve that position." He looked at Stormstar, but the RockClan leader only flicked his tail in amusement.

"You know more than any of us how to lead a Clan," he meowed. "Your skills as a deputy will help me when a decision needs to be made."

Crowfeather could only manage a purr as all cats gathered around him. It was a small meeting, but one that would live on their memories. Coppershine exchanged a glance with Stormstar before she returned to the warriors' den. Tomorrow she would begin her training with Snowpaw. She knew that somehow the Clan would remain strong, despite the threats that SkyClan would send to them.

**. . .**

Morning had arrived far too quickly for the cats of RockClan. The air was crisp despite greenleaf having arrived over a moon ago. Coppershine could see her breath as she yawned and stretched out her back. Sleep had come easily for her, and her dreams weren't rattled like they used to be.

She opened her eyes to see that Crowfeather was already awake. He was whispering something to Stormstar, who nodded in agreement. Streamfur had rolled over several times in her sleep, often waking Coppershine up in the process. Despite the setback, her night had gone well. Now Streamfur was already awake as well. The silver tabby was urgently speaking to Flowertail and Leafpool. For a moment Coppershine wondered what was happening, until she saw the form of a cat hiding in the ferns nearby.

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she padded out of the den. She knew that most of the rogues or kittypets wouldn't know that this place was occupied. If the cat wasn't willing to join them, than he or she would have to be chased out. Coppershine flicked her ears towards Stormstar, who gave her a slight nod. He too knew that a cat was hiding. She was surprised that he chose to ignore it.

"Who goes there?" she demanded fiercely as she padded towards the ferns.

The ferns shook as the cat emerged from its hiding place. Coppershine stared at it in shock when she realized that it was a kittypet. The she-cat's fur was blotched with brown and white. Black patches circled her blue eyes as she met Coppershine's gaze.

"I already made myself heard," the she-cat mewed in an exotic voice. She glanced over at Streamfur, whose fur bristled at her look. "Forgive me for trespassing, but this place used to be my hideout. That is until you decided to steal it from me." Her voice rose in a growl until Coppershine glared at her.

Her appearance was what had surprised Coppershine. Instead of the plump kittypet form that Coppershine had expected, her body was lean like a WindClan cat. Her face ended in a strange point, unlike the warriors that Coppershine had seen. Her tail was long and ended in an elegant tip that wrapped around her paws as she sat. She didn't seem at all afraid of the fact that the warriors could easily rip her apart.

"Xanadu is her name," Flowertail meowed when she approached Coppershine. "We've been discussing what to do about her...attitude."

"I say we let her join," Streamfur spoke up as she joined them. "We could always use more warriors." She looked at Xanadu, despite her earlier fear showing.

"No cat tells me what to do unless it is meaningful." Xanadu hissed at them before turning away in disgust.

She was promptly stopped by Crowfeather, who had bounded forward to greet her. Stormstar watched from the Sandpile curiously as she spat at the deputy. Coppershine looked back at Xanadu, who'd stopped fighting by the time Crowfeather dragged her towards the Sandpile.

"Any cat who trespasses needs to speak with the leader of our Clan," he spat. "Especially soft-bellied kittypets such as yourself."

The tortoiseshell glared at him coldly before struggling to her paws. "Very well," she muttered with a lash of her tail.

"Are you aware of the Clan that lives in the gorge?" Stormstar asked after she gave her ears a firm wash.

"I've heard stories about them, and caught their scent on occasions." Xanadu seemed to speak under her breath as she stared at her paws. "I've never dreamed of joining them though."

"And why is that?" Crowfeather demanded.

"I like to follow my own rules. The trails I leave are those that every house cat will remember." She gave him a cold look after she finished speaking. "I have no intention of joining any Clan."

Without waiting for any cat to reply, she whirled around and raced towards the exit of camp. Coppershine felt her fur rise as she thought of what the kittypet said. There was something strange about the way Xanadu spoke. It reminded her of the times when she'd spoken to ShadowClan cats at a Gathering. They always acted shady and cautious around other warriors, especially ThunderClan cats. She knew that this was because of what had happened to them during the Battle Of The Stars.

Coppershine shook her head as Xanadu disappeared in the undergrowth. She knew that the tortoiseshell wouldn't join RockClan either. The look that Xanadu had given her told her that she was terrified of warriors, and perhaps the warrior code as well.

"Well that was strange," Streamfur mewed after silence had fallen over them.

"I hope a hawk gets her," Flowertail muttered under her breath.

The small group had dispersed after realizing there was nothing left to say. Coppershine remained by Stormstar's side as she waited for Snowpaw to wake up. She wondered when they would start looking for border markers. Soon the Clan would have to establish them, along with the help of SkyClan.

As if he'd read her mind, Stormstar leaned forward to brush his muzzle against her ears. She looked up at him until she saw the look in his eyes.

"I want you to come with me when the borders are...established," he whispered.

Slowly Coppershine nodded. _We need to do it soon_, she thought as the rest of the Clan woke up.

Snowpaw peered her head out of the makeshift apprentice den that had been built the day before. Her gaze narrowed when she spotted Coppershine, who was now sitting beside Stormstar. The older apprentice lifted her head as she trotted towards them. When Snowpaw had finally joined them, Coppershine glanced down at the apprentice.

"Would you like to come with us?" she asked gently.

Snowpaw didn't answer. Instead she looked away, leaning towards Coppershine until their pelts brushed against one another. Coppershine nearly yowled in surprise when she felt the icy cold touch. It felt worse than touching a body. She'd felt the cold that gripped bodies when a cat was dead. This was a different type of cold, and she guessed that this was Snowpaw's power. A look of amusement spread across Snowpaw's muzzle as she waited for Coppershine's reaction.

_I won't show her anything_, she decided silently. Instead of showing how shocked she was, Coppershine glanced at Stormstar. Quickly and without meaning to, she gave him a playful nudge. Snowpaw didn't look disappointed like she'd hoped. The ginger and white apprentice only lashed her tail in annoyance.

"Crowfeather, shall we go now before the sun sets?" Stormstar had risen to his paws after the two of them began to feel the urge for a hunt.

The dark gray tom had been giving orders to the warriors, acting like nothing had happened. Spottedpaw and Sablepaw sat together as the three of them left the camp. Coppershine decided to leave Snowpaw behind. If her apprentice was going to act like a sour piece of prey, than she could stay with her brother. She wasn't about to let anything dampen her spirits.

All of them seemed to be in a good mood as they explored the territory. A few remarkable places could be seen while they kept along the brook that ran through the small forest. An old looking pine tree towered above them as they crept through the needles that fell from its branches. Its bark was tinged with silver and brown, while the needles themselves never seemed to end. Coppershine gazed up at it, wondering if it would make a suitable training area for the apprentices. They had passed an abandoned Twoleg area as well. Most of the nest that had been built was gone, leaving only a few stones behind.

What they saw next shocked them all. It was Coppershine who'd spotted it first. She was surprised that none of the SkyClan cats laid claim to it.

It was a vast lake, that reminded her of the lake back where she'd come from. Trees and shrubs grew around it, and she could pick up the bitter tang of herbs. The brook ran into the lake, bubbling along as it did. Coppershine leaned forward until her muzzle touched the clear water. She saw minnows swimming along the current. Even former RiverClan warriors could make use of this place.

Crowfeather stood on top of a smooth boulder while Stormstar and Coppershine explored most of the lake's side. She was surprised by the vast amount of prey that also lived here. Traces of a fox could also be picked up, but the stench was stale, much to her relief. Birds hopped along the branches of trees that grew along the lake's shore.

_This place is perfect_, she thought as she stared at the stretch of water. It had everything they needed, and more.

After their exploration of the forest was finished, they decided to find what borders could be made. Coppershine knew that a border between them and SkyClan was necessary. The last thing she wanted was another confrontation with that ginger tabby. Flowertail had told her what happened when she and Stormstar had gone for his nine lives. Her claws slid out as she thought of the many insults that could be thrown at the dangerous warrior. _I'd like to see him pick at a fox_, she thought angrily.

Before long the borders had been marked and tested. The only trouble they ran into was a bird that had called an alarm. It's cry pierced the air as the three of them left it behind. Soon every creature in the area would know of their presence. And Coppershine knew that it was a good sign.


	9. Chapter 7

**A/U: Ah, I think this is my favorite chapter out of all of them. It leads to another fanfiction that I'm thinking of writing about, but that won't get started until after this series is finished. So again, thanks XxPieInYaFacexX for reviewing. This time you get...a Lionclaw plushie! You're welcomed to torture him if you like :P**

**-Chapter 7-**

A pair of amber eyes gleamed through the darkness of night. The new border scent markers that had been established were easily detected by her sharp senses of smell. She could detect traces of a fox as well, but the scent was stale. Something told her it was the same fox that Coppershine had detected.

Flowertail was searching for the herbs that Coppershine had told her about. With such a large territory for them to claim, it seemed like an impossible task. Streamfur was at her side, with Sablepaw close at their heels. She was surprised that Sablepaw didn't argue with his new mentor like Snowpaw did. The young tom didn't act out or mutter under his breath like his sister. She knew that there was a strange sense of determination within him that she'd never seen before.

The three of them scouted the lake that Coppershine had shown them. It was clear enough for Flowertail to see the dark bottom. She couldn't believe that not even Twolegs had touched this lake. Streamfur dropped to a crouch when she saw the flashy bodies of fish move about for shelter. She remained perfectly still until one came towards the surface. Without a second thought her paw flashed out, flicking a fish onto the ground. It struggled a bit until the silver tabby leaped onto it. With a sharp bite, the fish was dead in a heartbeat.

"That was great!" Flowertail purred when Streamfur rose to her paws. She dropped the fish after realizing that it was dead and looked down at her paws in embarrassment.

"I've never been able to hunt like that," she murmured. "My sister always told me to stick to patrolling."

Memories of her brothers quickly flashed back as Streamfur mentioned her sister. She could picture the smirk on Spiderfang's face, or the look of amusement on Vinepelt's face. She'd never been close to her brothers, and she was thankful to have left them behind. She guessed that Streamfur felt the same about leaving her sister behind.

"Nightsong was always going to act like a leader," she meowed. "I didn't want her to treat me like a kit, and after overhearing Stormstar...I felt I _had_ to leave."

"At least you were treated like a kit." Flowertail's eyes narrowed when Sablepaw muttered under his breath. He was glowering at his paws as the two she-cats spoke to one another.

Again she wondered what went on in his mind. She had a feeling that they would soon find out. A shudder coursed through her as she led the way towards the abandoned nest. Blue Lake was the name that Stormstar had chosen for the lake that had been found. The abandoned Twoleg nest, which was nothing more than a pile of stones, was a good place for herb searching. She could already pick up traces of thyme and marigold. Lavender would be essential for coughs, along with any sickness curing herbs that could be found. Her powers only worked on wounds, not sickness.

She tried to go over the list of herbs that Hawkflash had drilled into her over moons of training. Flowertail knew that there were so many kinds, and this place could hold different herbs. Their bitter tang told her that there would be more to find than she originally thought.

The tortoiseshell flicked her dappled tail as she caught a whiff of lavender. She spotted the strong smelling plant growing beside a slab of stones that were somehow connected to the Twoleg nest. Streamfur was showing Sablepaw a hunting technique that only RiverClan cats knew about. Flowertail pulled at the herbs, careful not to pull out the root. When she was finished with that, she searched for other plants. To her surprise, there were old Twoleg objects lying around.

A shiny looking rock was placed near a patch of brambles that had become overgrown. Cautiously she sniffed the object until she realized that it was safe. Flowertail rolled her eyes after organizing the plants she'd finished gathering. There was no end to the strange ways of the Twolegs. She didn't know why they tried to take over everything they could, or why they left such strange things behind. What she did know was that Twolegs were dangerous. They did things on their own terms, and could care less about what others thought about it.

After she was finished gathering her herbs, she decided to watch Streamfur. The silver tabby was coaching Sablepaw on his hunter's crouch. He'd had his muscles bunched together as he prepared to spring forward.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Flowertail meowed out loud. She hated voicing her thoughts when it came to mentoring, but this was important. "We all have different hunting techniques, and I'm sure he's used to SkyClan's hunting tactics."

It took Streamfur a few moments to understand what Flowertail meant. Than she nodded and gave her apprentice an apologetic look.

Soon enough the cats of RockClan would develop their own hunting technique. Flowertail was grateful for their help as they grabbed what herbs could be carried. She could only manage to fit a few bundles under her chin as they returned back to camp.

Camp itself was buzzing with activity. Squirrelflight and Leafpool were working on what must have been the nursery. Both she-cats looked pleased to be working on something. Flowertail gave them a curt nod as she passed them. Snowpaw and Coppershine were gone, along with Stormstar and Spottedpaw. Flowertail guessed that they were training, despite the warning she gave the newly named leader.

Flowertail dropped her bundle of herbs on a patch of bare ground. She needed to find a den for herself before rain began to fall. Her herbs would either wash away or rot under the water's pressure. Streamfur was quick to follow her as she too dropped the herbs, followed by Sablepaw.

The day seemed to drag on as chores were completed by Sablepaw. He didn't argue with Streamfur when she asked him to help her finish the apprentice's den. It looked more like a den now than it ever had. Tendrils of bramble wrapped around the edge of the den, while the inside was warm and hollow. Crowfeather basked in the sunhigh sun while he waited for Stormstar's return.

Before she knew it night had fallen once more. It was the fourth day since RockClan had been formed. Peace had begun to fall upon them as they gathered around each other to eat the prey that Coppershine and Stormstar caught. Spottedpaw turned out to become a skilled hunter, while Snowpaw met her match. The Clan ate in peace, until a new scent began to fill the air. It was a scent that Flowertail had become well aware of after traveling to the Whispering Cave twice.

"SkyClan cats," she growled.

Sablepaw's eyes narrowed dangerously when she whispered the name. Again she felt a shudder run down her spine. There was almost something ominous about the way he acted around the Clan that made her wonder what had happened to him.

Her fur bristled as she joined Streamfur at her side. Flowertail was aware of the threat that lingered in the air.

The ginger tabby that she'd seen many times before emerged from the bushes. Anger gleamed within his eyes when he looked at Sablepaw. The young apprentice glared at him as his fur stood on end with outrage.

"We believe that this camp does not belong here," the ginger tabby growled. His muscles flexed as Stormstar padded out of the newly formed leaders' den. "I don't care what that fool of a leader says. He's too soft to allow any Clan to be formed." The ginger tabby spat out the words as more cats began to gather.

The SkyClan warriors that he'd put together were fierce and powerful looking. Flowertail exchanged a shocked glance with Streamfur. Did he honestly expect them to give up so easily?

A snarl rippled through a black tom's throat. His eyes were dark as night as he glared coldly at the RockClan cats. A mottled ginger tom also stood amongst them, but he did not meet Sablepaw's fierce gaze. Flowertail lashed her tail when she realized that they were related.

Without warning the ginger tabby let out a fierce battle cry. Within a heartbeat the clearing was turned into a battle field. Flowertail dodged to the side as a dark gray she-cat lunged forward with her claws unsheathed. She tried to remember the moves that Hawkflash had taught her during her moons of training.

Stormstar was in the middle of the fray, lashing out at any cat that got too close. The ginger tabby loomed dangerously close towards Sablepaw, whose sharp claws had latched on the throat of the black tom. A cry of pain escaped from the warrior's throat when he was pulled from Sablepaw's grip. It was a brown tabby with darker feet who dragged him away from Sablepaw. Her amber eyes were glowing with outrage, until the gray-furred apprentice lunged after her.

Blood roared in her ears as Flowertail fought claw-to-claw with a skinny looking gray tom. Black stripes etched around his pelt; rippling under a mass of muscles as he fought against her. She utilized his lack of training, realizing that he was just an apprentice. Flowertail gripped his scruff with her teeth and shook him roughly. The apprentice wailed in surprise in pain until she released him, tossing him across the clearing.

_I won't let you harm my Clanmates_, she thought.

Another wail of pain erupted from the mass of cats that writhed on the ground. Flowertail's eyes widened in alarm when she saw the cat that had cried out. It was the brown tabby, whose pelt was now covered in blood. Sablepaw crouched in front of the body. His eyes were dark with horror as he stared at the mangled looking body.

"Cinderfoot!" The ginger tabby limped towards the tabby that had been killed. Grief was evident in his voice as he lowered his muzzle to touch her flank. "She...She's..." His voice broke when another cat padded towards him. It was the mottled ginger warrior, who gave Sablepaw a furious look.

"She died a noble death," he murmured.

"I hardly call this noble." The ginger tabby's fur stood on end when a familiar, yet gruff mew was heard from behind.

Flowertail narrowed her eyes when Sparrowstar emerged from the bushes. His expression was that of a furious queen scolding her kit. She half expected the dark brown tabby to side with the patrol that had attacked them. Much to her surprise, and relief, he glared at the ginger tabby.

"Lionclaw, the ambush you used was unprovoked," the SkyClan leader growled. "Clearly this is the punishment StarClan gave you."

Anger replaced the sorrow in Lionclaw's eyes. He glared coldly at the RockClan cats before disappearing in the fronds of bushes. The rest of the ambush group left with him, earning glares from the SkyClan leader and what must have been his deputy. He looked back at Stormstar and dipped his head apologetically.

"Forgive my warriors for their...insulate behavior," he meowed.

"We're sorry you lost a Clanmate," Stormstar murmured after his warriors gathered around him. Flowertail tried to search for Sablepaw among them, but his pelt had disappeared into the apprentice's den. Snowpaw stared at his tracks, and shuddered violently.

Flowertail couldn't blame the young apprentice. Sablepaw didn't seem to show any emotions towards Lionclaw or the death of his sister.

Sparrowstar met Stormstar's gaze and nodded. "Cinderfoot was a good warrior, but she too followed Lionclaw's orders," he told him. "She would have made a fine leader, if she followed her instincts rather than him."

The two toms leaned forward to grasp her scruff. Slowly but surely they dragged her body back to the gorge, where they would hold vigil. Flowertail felt a sudden wave of sympathy wash over her as she watched. She didn't know what it was like to lose a sibling. She'd never been close to Spiderfang or Vinepelt, and leaving them didn't matter to her. Silently she prayed for Cinderfoot. She prayed that her brother would never share the same fate she had.

**A/U: Yeah, as you can see, Lionclaw's sister (Who was somehow changed into a tom in my alliance list O.O) is now dead. This whole event leads into a different...well, you'll see later on. Anyways, please remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/U: Double update! Thanks XxPieInYaFacexX and WildCroconaw for reviewing! You guys get...a Meadowlark plushie! And for those who don't know who she is...well, you'll find out soon enough :D**

**-Chapter 8-**

It took the Clan two days to rebuild what had been ruined by the SkyClan warriors. Stormstar worked alongside Spottedpaw to build a better nursery for future queens that might move in. While they worked on twining brambles and branches of trees, he helped his apprentice learn future battle moves. Spottedpaw turned out to be a true warrior. Despite the carnage they faced after the battle, he never fled. Instead, the mottled tabby tan straight into the fray without a second thought.

The Clan was getting stronger as a fresh-kill pile was formed. Crowfeather organized hunting patrols and border patrols while he could. More cat scents had been picked up by the dawn patrol, which was led by Coppershine. Stormstar had a feeling that it was Xanadu, the strange kittypet that had been seen before.

He found it strange that she tried to hide her presence. She didn't do a very good job of it, despite her efforts. Stormstar himself picked up faint traces on an old badger trail. He had a feeling that she wanted to join the Clan, but was too proud to admit it. Why else would she go to the trouble of sending a patrol in a frantic search?

Now he and Spottedpaw were heading towards a smaller clearing where the ground was softest. Coppershine and Snowpaw had discovered it while they were hunting. Stormstar knew that the soft ground underpaw would provide a good training area for the younger apprentices. He glanced back at Spottedpaw, who walked confidently at his side. The mottled tabby was quiet as he glanced at bushes or trees that could be hiding predators.

"I want you to tell me what you can smell," Stormstar meowed when they reached the clearing. A single pine grew near the edge. It appeared to be only a sapling, but already the needles dangled from its branches.

Spottedpaw opened his jaws to taste the air._ I'll use this as his assessment_, Stormstar thought as the older apprentice continued his test. He didn't want to scare Spottedpaw into doing something reckless. There was still much to learn, but Spottedpaw was almost as old as him and Streamfur.

The only reason he'd decided to make Spottedpaw an apprentice was to make it fair. A leader couldn't become one unless they had an apprentice to train, and Stormstar hardly had the experience required. He was still shocked that Flowertail recommended him as the leader of RockClan. But he tried to take on the responsibility that any other leader would. He couldn't make himself seem weak, especially against cats like Lionclaw.

"I smell a squirrel, but I think it's gone," Spottedpaw told him after finishing his air tasting. "That fox scent is finally gone, thank StarClan." He glanced around cautiously, as if expecting one to leap out of the bushes with its fangs bared. "I can smell the moisture from the lake too," he added.

Stormstar nodded in agreement when he tasted the air himself. Spottedpaw was right about the fox, and the squirrel. His sense of smell and taste didn't travel as far as the lake, despite his RiverClan heritage. For the next few heartbeats he coached Spottedpaw into practicing his fighting skills after the mottled tabby passed the first test. Spottedpaw moved with the grace and speed of a WindClan warrior, much to Stormstar's surprise. He was quick to dodge Stormstar's paw swipe attempt, and whirled around to slap his tail across the leader's muzzle. It was a move that would have frustrated a larger cat, but Stormstar found it to be very effective.

After his first attempt at stunning the apprentice failed, Stormstar twitched his tail against a few leaves that had fallen during leaffall before. Spottedpaw's eyes narrowed for a heartbeat before he leaped forward. Stormstar saw this move coming and dodged neatly to the side, causing Spottedpaw to land gruffly on the ground beside him. Spottedpaw was quick to recover though, and had already made his next move apparent.

The was was beginning to set by the time they were finished battle training. Stormstar gave a huff of approval when Spottedpaw landed neatly on his back. The apprentice let out a yowl of triumph before leaping off and joining his mentor. Stormstar tried to shake his embarrassment off before looking down at Spottedpaw.

Spottedpaw was small, compared to him. The tabby only came up to his shoulders, even when he stood.

_He makes up for his size by using speed_, Stormstar reminded himself. Now he wanted to see how Spottedpaw would do in night hunting, as the sun began to disappear behind the mountain they'd once climbed. ShadowClan cats were known for hunting at night. He wanted to see if all the apprentices could do the same, or if they would have to learn an entirely knew technique. Spottedpaw began his hunt the moment Stormstar mentioned it.

He stayed hidden in fronds of bracken as the tabby began to stalk a mouse that had crept out. The mouse must have figured that they were gone, from the way it was relaxed and searching for food. Spottedpaw moved carefully, calculating where branches and twigs would have snapped had he touched them with his paws. His target tensed when he stepped on a pile of needles. Spottedpaw stopped moving when the mouse looked up in alarm. He didn't move again until it relaxed. With an explosive attack, Spottedpaw surged forward until his claws scraped the mouse, sending it across the ground. It was too stunned to run away as he leaped forward with his teeth bared. The mouse was dead in the next heartbeat.

Stormstar blinked when Spottedpaw turned with the prey dangling from his jaw. A look of pride gleamed within his eyes. But he was not finished. He had one more task to complete before his assessment could be completed.

The tabby suddenly sprang forward after burying his mouse. Stormstar waited until he could hear nothing but the sounds of night. He knew his Clanmates would be wondering where he was, but he hardly cared. All that mattered to him was making sure his apprentice succeeded.

The gray and white mottled leader stealthily moved forward, using the shadows to his advantage. He didn't want Spottedpaw to know he was watching him. This was part two of the hunting assessment. He needed to make sure that Spottedpaw could tell when an enemy was approaching. What he didn't know was that he was being stalked himself.

Leaves rustled from behind, and Stormstar looked over his shoulder. Nothing could be seen in the blackness of night. A shiver went through him as he felt his muscles relax. He couldn't pick up traces of the fox that had left the territory. His paws moved quickly across the undergrowth as he crept after Spottedpaw's scent. A strange feeling began to take over him as he moved faster than ever. It felt as though something was watching him, waiting for him to relax.

Stormstar whirled around when the grass began to sway under the weight of a creature. Anger began to take over the fear he felt. No creature would hurt him or his apprentice, and he wasn't about to let it get away with stalking him. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw a pair of green eyes gleam within the darkness of night.

"C-Coppershine?" he asked warily.

The cat didn't move from its hiding place. Instead it let out a small mewl, acting like a defenseless kit. Stormstar felt his fur bristle along the nape of his neck.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "We don't take kindly to trespassers!"

"Stormstar?" The gray and white leader whirled around, only to stare into the eyes of Spottedpaw. "I heard you yowling, but...What's going on?" He tilted his head on confusion when Stormstar looked back at the shadowy undergrowth. The cat was gone, replaced by darkness once more.

"Nothing," he muttered with a lash of his tail. "I thought there was a cat there, but..." His voice broke off when he heard a cry of pain split through the air.

"What in the name of the sta-" Spottedpaw's question was cut off when another wail of pain shattered their hearing.

Stormstar exchanged a surprised look with his apprentice before bounding forward back to camp. The sound was coming from that direction. He'd never heard such a horrified sound before. It was one that sent a shudder down his spine.

The moon was beginning to rise as they returned to camp at full speed. Stormstar skidded to a halt when he saw who made the sound.

It was a tortoiseshell she-cat, whose belly was convulsing. Her eyes were livid with pain when she looked up at Stormstar. A sudden feeling of pity took over him as the rest of the Clan gathered around her. Flowertail's paws worked fast to help her, while Coppershine paced around the edge of the clearing.

"Her kits are coming." It was Leafpool who spoke up. Her expression was unreadable as she remembered her own kitting.

Stormstar could remember the stories of how Leafpool and Crowfeather had had kits, many moons ago. A medicine cat was forbidden to have kits, and her punishment was severe after Bramblestar became the leader. He didn't allow any cat to break the warrior code, or the medicine cat code for that matter. Stormstar was well aware of how strict the ThunderClan leader had been.

"Is she..." Crowfeather stared at her while the tortoiseshell let out another piercing wail.

"They're coming!" Flowertail screeched. "Fetch me some moss, and borage," she ordered Leafpool.

The light brown tabby moved as quickly as she could. Now it was a race against time as the first kits came. The tortoiseshell wailed in pain once more as the first began to reveal itself. Stormstar tried to look away. He wasn't disgusted by the sight. In fact, he was fascinated by it. He just didn't want to see more cats suffer.

Suddenly there was a loud mewling sound. Stormstar leaned forward to see that the first kit had emerged. Flowertail nearly jumped on it to keep it from freezing in the cold night air. She lapped its fur the wrong way, until it was dried. After she was finished cleaning its fur, she placed the kit at the queen's belly. Stormstar glanced at the other two apprentices that had come to watch.

A look of recognition lit within Snowpaw's eyes, while Sablepaw only stared. Both seemed to know this cat, but they remained silent during the birthing process. Stormstar reminded himself silently to ask them who she was later on, if she wasn't willing to tell the Clan.

Leafpool returned with a bundle of herbs in her jaw that had been collected over the past couple of days. Her eyes were stretched wide when she saw the tiny kit that wriggled at its mother's belly. She dropped the herbs beside Flowertail, who helped the queen deliver a second kit. Her tortoiseshell fur had become matter while she tried to work as fast as she could without bringing more pain. The queen was already in enough trouble for sneaking into their territory.

"There's one more coming," Flowertail mewed after the second kit had been licked dry.

By now the queen was exhausted, if she hadn't been already. Her head was lolled to one side as she tried desperately to let the third kit come into the world. Moonhigh had come and gone by the time the third kit came. Most of the Clan had gone to their dens, despite the wailing she produced. Stormstar remained by Flowertail's side as she worked tirelessly to help the queen. He was determined to make sure that she was safe, just like the rest of his Clanmates.

Finally, the third kit had arrived, and just in time. The queen was about to lose the battle, but her kits had survived. All were now suckling after Flowertail gave the third one to Stormstar to work on. It was a tiny dark brown tabby.

"Three kits," Flowertail sighed with relief. "But...there's something unsettling about this. I think they may be premature." She glanced at Stormstar, but he couldn't answer her question. He didn't know the differences between a regular kit and a premature kit. "I'll ask Leafpool in the morning," she added after the queen had fallen asleep. "For now...I'll stay with her. I don't want anything to happen while I'm gone."

Stormstar nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like to feel helpless. He'd felt that way while watching Rockfall die.

He brushed his tail against her flank before padding back to his den. Dawn would soon approach, and a ceremony was needed for Spottedpaw. But this news about the queen was unsettling. Something told him that she wasn't supposed to leave where she'd come from. And he had a feeling that he would soon find out why she left.


	11. Chapter 9

**A/U: I've decided to switch from Snowpaw to a different character for this story. This is because Sablepaw will be difficult to write about. Since he's going to...Well, I won't spill the beans just yet, but if I wrote about him, it would give away future chapters. Anyways, thanks everyone for your reviews. Thanks WildCroconaw for the name suggestion, you get a special edition Spottedpaw plushie ^^**

**-Chapter 9-**

Pale rays of sunlight filtered through the apprentice's den, illuminating Spottedpaw's pelt. He opened his eyes slightly, aware that something had happened the night before. A queen had given birth, but she wasn't from the Clan that Coppershine had brought him to. He recognized her scent; it clung to her pelt like honey would to a fascinated kit. He was almost afraid to point it out though. The look on the other apprentices told him they too knew who she was.

Spottedpaw shook his pelt gruffly before emerging from the den. It's building had been finished soon after the Clan recovered from Lionclaw's ambush. The nursery was finished as well, thanks to him and Stormstar. He glanced around the clearing, searching for signs of the queen.

She'd given birth near the edge of the clearing. He picked up traces of her scent, and decided to follow it.

Tracking was the one skill that he'd always been good at. His mother, Lila, had taught him everything she knew. When it had been his time to leave her nest, he made sure that her memory lived on. Lila had been one of the greatest trackers he knew. His sister, Hickory, went on to live as a kittypet, despite what Lila had warned them. Hickory had never enjoyed living as a rogue. Spottedpaw knew from his memories that she would have preferred being pampered by Twolegs.

His tabby pelt blended in with his surroundings as he crept forward. With his ears flattened against his skull, he moved like a snake in the undergrowth. He could see the outline of another cat laying beside a she-cat. Kits wriggled around her belly as they suckled.

"Tracking are we?" Spottedpaw's eyes widened in alarm when he heard Stormstar's voice.

He whirled around to see the gray and white mottled leader staring down at him. "I-I." He looked down at his paws in embarrassment, and a purr rumbled in Stormstar's throat.

"I understand," he murmured. "Flowertail is looking after the queen. She hasn't woken up yet, and I doubt she won't until sunhigh."

Spottedpaw's whiskers twitched in understanding. He didn't know what it was like for a queen to give birth. He'd never been so lucky to find a she-cat who was willing to spend time with him. Even when he lived as a rogue near the Twoleg dump he'd spent most of his time alone. A few cats had passed by on occasion, but that was to feed themselves in between journeys of their own. He was used to acting like a loner. Living in the Clan helped bring out the most in his abilities as a hunter and fighter.

The apprentice turned around after Stormstar joined Flowertail. He knew that the leader would want to know the physical health of the queen.

_Maybe I can ask those two apprentices where she came from_, Spottedpaw thought as he returned to their den. Snowpaw was awake, eyes bright and alert as she gazed into the ferns that surrounded the clearing. Her ginger and white fur was sleek from a good grooming. He could see Sablepaw rising from his nest as the sun woke him up as well.

It surprised Spottedpaw that these two were related. Snowpaw was outgoing, in her own way. Sablepaw remained silent as he waited for his mentor to fetch him. He never said a word to any of the cats unless they asked him a question. Snowpaw would at least reply, if not gruffly. The two were complete opposites, despite their bloodlines.

"You two wouldn't know who that queen is, would you?" he asked as he approached.

"She's a SkyClan queen." Sablepaw's reply caught Spottedpaw off guard. "I think her mate's Lionclaw, but...she never confirmed it." The gray and ginger dappled apprentice met Spottedpaw's gaze, and a shiver went down his spine.

He watched as the younger cat rose to his paws and padded away. Snowpaw's fur bristled slightly while she listened for her brother's pawsteps to fade.

"He should never have said that," she murmured.

"What do you mean?" Spottedpaw stared at her in surprise.

"There's something...different about Sablepaw," she replied with a flick of her tail tip. "I can't decide what it is, but." She suddenly shook her head and glared at her paws. Spottedpaw nearly yowled in shock when he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. "He's not the brother I once knew. Something changed in him, and I wish it would go away."

The bitterness in her voice rose like bile. Spottedpaw stepped forward when he suddenly felt sympathy for her.

He knew what it was like to watch siblings change. Hickory had left around the same time he left. When she told him where she was going, he was too stunned to reply. His sister left without another word, leaving him behind.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's not your fault." It sounded like she was trying to swallow her pride. "Feathernose was only trying to protect us. If anything it's my fault for acting so stubborn."

Spottedpaw stared at her for a few heartbeats. He didn't know how good he had it until he left his mother behind. He wondered if Hickory felt the same way.

He wanted to reassure her in the best way he could. But no words of comfort could heal a wound that had formed over time. Only time itself could heal her heart.

"She's waking up!" Streamfur's yowl of alarm alerted every cat in the clearing.

Crowfeather had stopped giving orders by this point, and was looking at her through icy blue eyes. Squirrelflight and Leafpool emerged from the warriors' den, while Sablepaw only looked up from the prey he'd picked out. Spottedpaw exchanged a glance with Snowpaw before leading the way towards the center of the clearing.

The tortoiseshell queen staggered into the clearing, with one of her kits in her jaw. Another was held by Stormstar, while the third was carried by Flowertail. When the queen managed to reach the clearing, her shoulders slumped.

"Would you care to tell why you are here?" Stormstar asked in a gentle voice.

"I...I didn't want my kits to be raised by their father." She sounded distraught as she spoke. Her gaze was wary as she looked around at the gathered cats. "So I fled. But...my kits came prematurely."

A shudder ran down her spine. Stormstar nodded in understanding. He glanced at Crowfeather, who only lashed his tail. Coppershine stood beside Streamfur as the two she-cats glanced at each other. Only Sablepaw had a knowing look in his eyes. Even Snowpaw seemed to shrink back when the queen looked at the two apprentices.

"What makes you think we are willing to accept you and your kits?" Stormstar demanded.

"I'm sorry if we became a burden," she mewed quietly. "We'll leave if that is what you wish."

"We would never send a queen and her kits to their deaths," Flowertail suddenly meowed. "Would we, Stormstar?" She looked Stormstar straight in the eyes, and he finally nodded in agreement. "Your kits will be taken care of here, no matter what bloodline they carry."

Relief seemed to wash over the queen as the Clan accepted her. Spottedpaw understood her fear of not being accepted. He had wondered how the Clan could have accepted him so easily. Or how he could have accepted their way of life so easily.

_Coppershine was good to me_, he reminded himself. She reminded him of his mother, the way she acted around apprentices. Her attitude towards Stormstar told Spottedpaw that there was more than friendship between them. Yet he knew that it was a good thing. In reality he'd allowed himself to join the Clan, despite his fears of never living the life of a rogue. He knew that the life of a rogue could be difficult, especially during leafbare.

"Have you named them yet?" Coppershine asked when the queen was given a proper greeting from the Clan.

She nodded and began to point them out with her tail as they were placed at her belly. "This one is Brindlekit," she murmured. It was a little ginger she-cat, with white paws and a white-tipped tail. "The tom is going to be called Reedkit," she added. The tom was a black kit, with brown patches surrounding his back. He mewled the loudest out of all of them. "The last tom is Littlekit." She pointed her tail to the smallest of the litter, a tiny brown tabby.

"Brindlekit, Reedkit, and Littlekit." A purr rose in Coppershine's throat as she watched them move around at their mother's belly. "Good Clan names."

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Sandpile for a Clan meeting!" Stormstar had reached the Sandpile, and stood to greet his Clanmates.

Most cats had already emerged from their dens when Streamfur yowled the alarm. Spottedpaw remained where he was, unsure of what was happening. He wasn't used to the customs that Clans had. All he knew was that something important was about to happen.

"First off, I would like to welcome our newest members to RockClan," Stormstar began. He glanced down warmly at the tortoiseshell queen, whose tail was wrapped around her day-old kits. "Her kits will be treated like any other kit. I don't expect any cat to show disrespect towards them."

Murmurs of agreement rose from the gathered cats. Spottedpaw noted to himself that he himself had only just become an apprentice. He was still surprised that the Clan had accepted him so easily, especially since he had been a rogue at one point in his life.

"There is also something else that must be finished as well," Stormstar continued to speak after the Clan began to settle down. "An apprentice has past his training assessment the day before this queen was found. His ceremony was postponed until today." A look of pride lit within Stormstar's eyes when he looked at a shocked Spottedpaw. Embarrassment flooded through the young tabby as all eyes turned towards him. "I, Stormstar, leader of RockClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Spottedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even with your life?"

Spottedpaw hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure how to answer, but when Coppershine and Flowertail gave him nods of encouragement, he understood what Stormstar meant. "I do," he meowed confidently.

"Then by the powers of LightClan, I give you your warrior name. Spottedpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Spottedfur. LightClan honors you for your courage and stamina, and we welcome you as a full member of RockClan."

Stormstar padded down from the Sandpile and rested his muzzle on the newly named warrior's forehead. For a moment he didn't know what to do, until a sudden thought occurred to him. Spottedfur gave his former mentor a lick on the shoulder, feeling a strange sense of wonder as the leader backed down. The gray and white mottled leader looked down at his former apprentice, and pride swelled within Spottedfur's chest.

It was the first time he'd ever felt like he belonged. Even in the dump he'd never really belonged there. The rats had become more of a nuisance than prey for him. He wanted to learn more about the ways of a warrior, and where Stormstar and the others had come from. All of that knowledge would soon come to him, as he grew older.

"Spottedfur! Spottedfur!" The Clan, though it was small, chanted his name. Spottedfur's ears flattened in embarrassment when the Clan seemed to observe his every move.

The tabby lifted his head when the Clan dispersed from the meeting. The sun had set by the time they were finished with ceremonies and announcing new arrivals. By now Spottedfur felt exhausted, but he knew from the stories he'd heard that there was one more thing to do.

_I'm a new warrior_, he thought. _Warriors have to sit vigil_. He glanced over towards the ferns that surrounded the clearing.

Just as he'd thought, Stormstar came up to him after most congratulated him. "Now you must sit vigil," he murmured.

Spottedfur nodded and trotted off towards an area with soft padding underpaw. He stared into the ferns, determined to prove that he was best suited for the job.

He was a warrior now, and one that even his mother could be proud of.


	12. Chapter 10

**A/U: Chapter Ten is officially posted! Which means there's only nine or ten chapters left. Can't believe I've gotten this far, can you? Anyways, I posted the RockClan allegiance as a request for Shmancy-Fancy-Kitteh, I hope this helps! Thanks to those who have reviewed, you all get...Littlekit plushies! *Tosses out plushies* Enjoy, and remember to review! Oh, and I almost forgot to mention that there's a poll on my profile, so don't forget to check that out as well.**

**-Chapter 10-**

A warm breeze ruffled Coppershine's pelt as she slithered through the undergrowth. Snowpaw was at her heels. She glanced back at the ginger and white apprentice. There was something different about the way Snowpaw acted.

She'd changed over the past moon since RockClan was formed. Her pawsteps were quick and graceful as she followed Coppershine towards the lake. Even her attitude had changed. She spent more time with Spottedfur, who seemed to have feelings towards the now older apprentice. Unlike her brother, Sablepaw, she was trying to make a living in RockClan.

Her brother had changed as well over the past moon. He acted cold and reserved when he was greeted by Streamfur. When she asked him to fetch moss for Meadowlark, the queen who had given birth a moon ago, he often did it without a word. Yet there was a strange look of remorse within his eyes as he fulfilled the tasks given to him. She often felt a shudder run down her spine when she looked at him.

"Today we'll do some tracking," Coppershine meowed when they reached a muddy bank.

Snowpaw's tracking skills were getting better. Coppershine knew that it was Spottedfur who helped improve her training. The tabby would make a fine mentor when the time came, but for now, she wished he would let her train Snowpaw on her own. The older apprentice was hers to mentor, not Spottedfur.

The dark ginger she-cat tried to shake the thoughts away as Snowpaw began to search the ground for tracks or scents.

She picked up traces of a badger, something that every cat feared. Badgers were clumsy, and often attacked a cat when they saw one. She felt a shiver run along her flank as she remembered the tales that Cloudtail told her. He'd seen the badgers himself when they tried to take back the hollow for themselves. The attack had left her Clan devastated for moons. Cinderpelt, the medicine cat, had died defending Sorreltail when she was giving birth.

"I said there's a mouse nearby." Snowpaw's diligent mew made Coppershine look back at the apprentice. Embarrassment flooded over her when she realized she'd spaced out again. "It's under one of those bushes," she added, pointing her tail towards a holly bush.

"Well done," Coppershine purred. "Now let's see you put that tracking to use," she added cautiously.

Snowpaw dropped to a crouch without replying. Her tail flicked from side to side as she surveyed the bush. Coppershine could hear the mouse. It was searching for seeds. Mice often came after seeds or insects that got too close. She'd seen many nibbling on the seeds of plants or trees.

She tried to shake off the thoughts as Snowpaw stalked towards the mouse. It was still concentrating on a seed it had found. Snowpaw only stopped when the mouse stopped. Her ears were pricked forward as she listened for the sounds it made. When the mouse relaxed once more, Snowpaw suddenly lunged forward. Her timing couldn't have been better. The ginger and white apprentice surged forward, until her claws extended after the startled mouse.

The squeal of surprise it made was followed by a flurry of claw scrapes at it raced away from her claws. Coppershine's ears flattened when she realized that it was getting away. Snowpaw hissed in annoyance as she watched the mouse scurry to safety. Her tail lashed angrily when she turned around to face Coppershine.

"I'm never going to be useful," she muttered crossly. "Feathernose was right to send me away…" Her voice broke off when Coppershine glared at her.

"No kit, or apprentice, deserves to be sent away, unless they deserved it," the older she-cat growled. "You and your brother are apprentices of RockClan, and you will never share the same fate you did in SkyClan."

Snowpaw stared at Coppershine in shock. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she realized that the older warrior was right.

The two of them remained silent as they returned to camp. Coppershine sensed irritating rolling off of her apprentice. She knew that the ginger and white apprentice was still suffering from the loss of her Clan. When Feathernose had given up, it must have felt terrible. She couldn't imagine what it was like for any cat to lose their mother, all because they were different.

"Why don't you check if Meadowlark needs her nest cleaned," Coppershine suggested when they reached the clearing.

When Snowpaw nodded stiffly, the apprentice bounded off towards the hollowed tree that had become the nursery. Coppershine stared after her. Amusement lit within her eyes when she saw Spottedfur staring at her as well.

_Maybe Meadowlark won't be the only queen_, she thought.

The thought sent another urge through her. She couldn't help but think of the future she could hold; the future that she and her kits could hold. When the thoughts came, she often thought of Stormstar and the way he'd taken over as a leader. His actions had helped the Clan move on, even after the battle they faced with Lionclaw.

Camp was buzzing with activity when she padded into the clearing. Crowfeather was leading the next patrol as the last returned. Squirrelflight, Streamfur and Sablepaw were part of the sunhigh patrol that he led. Leafpool and Stormstar had gone off on their own, patrolling the border between RockClan and SkyClan.

A purr rose in Spottedfur's throat when Snowpaw bounded towards him. Her fluffy kit-soft fur was no longer evident as she nuzzled him affectionately. Coppershine gazed after them as the day went on.

"Did you find anything unusual?" Stormstar's mew made Coppershine jump in surprise.

She glanced at him, suddenly feeling guilty when she remembered the badger she'd scented earlier. "There may be a badger wandering around the lake," she admitted. "I'm not sure though; it's scent seemed so far away."

"A patrol should scout the lake just in case," Stormstar murmured. His muzzle brushed against her, sending a shiver down her spine. "How is Snowpaw doing with her training?" he asked more gently.

"She's a fast learner, and I'm sure she'll make a fine hunter when she's strong enough," Coppershine replied. Her pelt grew hot in embarrassment when she remembered her own first times of hunting. She'd done nothing more than make a fool of herself, and her father, Lionblaze. "There's something odd about Sablepaw though," she whispered when Stormstar nodded in approval.

His eyes narrowed slightly, and she felt her fur bristle. "I've noticed a change in him as well," he muttered crossly. "But that could be from the way he was treated by his former Clanmates."

Coppershine stared at him for a few heartbeats. She had her doubts whether or not the apprentice was loyal to the warrior code. Sablepaw had grown cold and calculating over the past moon, unlike his sister. Snowpaw at least tried to fit in with the newly formed Clan.

Her tail lashed in annoyance when she realized that Stormstar was speaking to Flowertail.

_I shouldn't be getting jealous_, she thought with a guilty shake of her head. He was a leader now, who held responsibility over all of his Clanmates. More or less he would not have the time to spend with her, like he used to. She let out a sigh and returned to the warriors' den, where she spent the rest of her evening. Nothing could change the fact that she had feelings for him. She longed to know if he felt the same way towards her. Or if he felt anything at all.

Her green eyes opened slightly when she realized that she must have fallen asleep. Coppershine blinked rapidly for a few heartbeats to leave the wariness behind. She wasn't used to sleeping so well, or falling asleep so quickly. In the moment when she realized she had fallen asleep, she realized once more that she was no longer in the warriors' den.

Trees towered above her, forming a shadow that seemed to envelop over her own shadow. Blood roared in her ears when she caught the scents of unfamiliar cats drifting in the air. She tried to take in everything at once as voices began to surround her. It was like a bee that got angry when a kit played with it. The buzzing grew louder and louder, until it felt overwhelming. She tried to block the noise, but found the task impossible. Just when she was about to run at full speed, the noise stopped.

Coppershine lifted her muzzle slightly, surprised to see that a cat was standing in front of her. And not just any cat. It was a black and brown tabby, with fur that had been flattened by the wind he raced against. His amber eyes were bright and welcoming when he gazed into her own green eyes.

"R-Rockfall?" she stuttered.

The former WindClan warrior nodded, though his eyes gleamed with sorrow when she spoke his name. "I've waited a long time to speak with you, on your own," he told her.

"Why me?" she asked when she realized that this was more than just a dream. Any cat who came in a dream only came for a good reason, as far as she was concerned. She wondered why he didn't visit Stormstar or Flowertail, or even Leafpool.

"This message was meant for your ears, and your ears only," he replied without hesitating. "You must not tell any cat, not even Stormstar."

She felt her mind reeling as he took a step forward. There was something oddly suspicious about the way he spoke. She didn't like keeping secrets from her friends, especially from Stormstar or Flowertail. Yet the urgency in his voice told her that this was important.

"_Peace will come, but at a price. Blood will be spilled, by the claws of a warrior. Beware the silent assassin, for he is near_." Her fur stood on end when his voice faded into the darkness of the trees.

"What does that mean?" she called out. But Rockfall had already faded into the mist that covered the area. She could only stare as the forest faded, until her own dreams took over.

_Was that a prophecy_? she wondered as the wariness left her. It must have been, from the way Rockfall had spoken. His voice had sounded distant and quiet compared to the last time she'd heard him speak. Of course, that had been before he died.

**. . .**

Morning had arrived by the time Coppershine woke up. She felt the warmth of Streamfur's pelt as the silver tabby curled up beside her. Squirrelflight and Leafpool were gone from their nests, and so was Spottedfur. The den felt strangely empty as she rose to her paws. Patrols were needed to make sure no cats left the border, or entered it without permission. After Lionclaw's ambush, every warrior was on the edge.

She slowly but surely left her denmate behind. Streamfur was a good cat, and one that would provide the Clan with many hunting parties. The two had become good friends during their journey, despite their different backgrounds. Streamfur wasn't Marked like her, but she'd proven herself worthy over the past moon. Coppershine began to lap her tongue over her chest as she lost herself to the thoughts that swamped her mind.

The dream she had was real. Rockfall had come to her, and given her a prophecy. What she didn't know was what the prophecy foretold. Her instincts told her that Flowertail would understand the meaning of his prophecy. Yet she'd promised him that she would not tell a soul.

She felt overwhelmed already by the secret. Why couldn't the prophecy have been given to Stormstar? He would have known what to do. Who to consult with. The powerless feeling began to creep over her as she padded towards the fresh-kill pile. It was hidden under a pine tree, where the bodies of mice and voles were dropped. Their warm, rich scent made her mouth water with hunger. She had yet to eat since last morning. Carefully she selected a scrawny looking mouse for herself.

_It's not even dawn_, she thought as she sank her teeth into the flesh. Birds were still sleeping in their nests. Even the insects had yet to rise from the ground or nests that they formed. _I should be thinking of what to teach Snowpaw_. The thoughts began to take over, hiding the memories of her dream. She wanted to focus on Snowpaw's training more than anything. The ginger and white apprentice really would make a fine warrior, if she had the right training.

As the dawn became morning, she soon found herself planning ahead. The prophecy was kept at the back of her mind. She knew that it would come back to haunt her.

Coppershine's whiskers twitched as she buried the remains of her fresh-kill. Something told her that the prophecy would come back at full swing, whether she wanted it or not.

* * *

><p><em>R O C K C L A N<em>

LEADER: Stormstar - gray and white mottled tom

DEPUTY: Crowfeather - dark gray tom with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Flowertail - tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled tail

WARRIORS:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Coppershine - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice, Snowpaw<strong>

Streamfur - silver tabby she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice, Sablepaw<strong>

Spottedfur - brown tabby tom with flecks around his back

APPRENTICES:

Snowpaw - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Sablepaw - gray and ginger dappled tom with unusually long front claws

QUEENS:

Meadowlark - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Lionclaw's kits; Brindlekit (small ginger she-kit with white paws, white-tipped tail), Reedkit (golden brown tabby tom), and Littlekit (tiny brown tabby tom)

ELDERS:

None


	13. Chapter 11

**A/U: Two chapters in a row! I'm officially trying to type the rest of this on MW so that it doesn't look choppy in places. Hopefully that will also fix any grammar issues I've been facing over the past months since I've started this series. It's hard to believe that I'm almost finished with this, but I really am. Soon this story will be yet another completed one, and I can start working on Rockfall's story. Most of you probably just ignore profiles, but I've posted that Rockfall will have a five part story that explains what happened when he joined LightClan. Basically, it describes their journey to the new camp.**

**Anyways, thanks to those who might have viewed the last chapter. I know I didn't get any reviews, but at this point, I really don't care. I just like writing for the fun of it, which is why I joined this site. Although getting reviews does make my day :D**

**-Chapter 11-**

Flowertail cocked her head to one side when she saw the look of worry within Coppershine's eyes. It was a look that should have made even Stormstar worried. Yet he was too busy worrying about Meadowlark and her kits to notice Coppershine. The tortoiseshell began to swipe her paw over her muzzle as the day drew by.

Work around the camp never seemed to end. Crowfeather kept every cat busy by organizing patrols or building stronger dens. Now Squirrelflight was working on the nursery, which was patched up by brambles and lichen. The older she-cat twined branches together to make it warmer for Meadowlark, who was busy suckling her kits. The three were healthy as could be, much to Flowertail's relief.

"Is the draft still there?" Squirrelflight asked after patching a hole in the wall.

"Its fine," Meadowlark called. "In fact, it may get too warm for my kits." Flowertail flicked her ear at the purr that rose in the queen's throat.

Meadowlark was a good mother to her kits. Flowertail had noticed that she spent as much time with her kits as she could, and growled at any tom that entered the nursery. The tortoiseshell's attitude had surprised her from the start. She didn't seem bothered by the fact that she was among cats that were different.

_We're no different from the warriors of SkyClan_, she reminded herself. _We just have powers that are used only as a last resort_.

Flowertail padded across the clearing towards her own den. It was a small cave that had been formed by the stream that ran through the trees around camp. She kept her herb supply near one side of the cave, where water wouldn't touch it. On the other side was her nest, which was surrounded by other nests, in case a warrior or apprentice got sick or injured.

She was grateful that there weren't cats that needed her herbs. The battle that had been won left many injured, but they recovered quickly. She only had to use a few herbs on those who were left with wounds.

After she finished grooming herself, Flowertail began to go over what herbs would need to be collected for the upcoming leafbare. Greenleaf was slowly coming to an end, and the leaves were changing from green to golden brown. The air was getting colder at night. Winds that blew from the mountain signaled an early, yet brutal leafbare that would strike the Clan. She wanted to prepare herself for the worse.

When that was done, she padded back out of the den. Coppershine was pacing around the clearing, as if searching for someone in particular. Flowertail tilted her head to one side when the dark ginger she-cat trotted towards her.

"We need to talk," she meowed when she reached the medicine cat.

"Is something wrong?" She already knew the answer to that question, but she felt like it was needed. Clearly something was bothering Coppershine, from the way she moved around. Her tail lashed agitatedly as she met Flowertail's gaze. "I need to collect herbs out in the forest, we'll talk when we get there," she told her friend.

Coppershine followed her reluctantly, dipping her head to Stormstar before leaving the clearing. He gave her a look of confusion, one that told Flowertail he didn't know what was happening. The medicine cat let out an irritated sigh as she led Coppershine towards a patch of comfrey. To her surprise, it was still in good shape, despite the lack of rain that had yet to fall.

"What's on your mind?" Flowertail asked as she began to pull the chutes were good.

"I've been having…A strange dream." Even when she spoke Coppershine sounded distant.

Flowertail looked up at her in surprise. She was gazing at the trunk of a birch that bent forward due to old age.

"Dreams usually have a meaning if you can remember them," Flowertail murmured. She managed to dig out the comfrey that was good, and placed it in a pile to her left.

"That's the thing." Coppershine snapped back into reality. "These dreams…Sometimes they break off, but then they come back. I can see faint images, but that's it. I know that LightClan is trying to tell me something, but…"

Her voice broke off when Flowertail stared at her in the eyes. Flowertail was well aware of dreams. She'd seen dreams and images that felt like dreams. She could easily tell the difference between their meanings. Hawkflash had taught her all she knew, and she had the help of Littlecloud as well.

"What exactly do you see in these dreams?" she whispered.

"I can see…Spirits that are from LightClan." Coppershine spoke slowly, as if she was reluctant to actually explain what she really saw. "They always say one thing, and then I wake up before they can continue."

Flowertail lashed her tail in frustration. This wasn't getting them anywhere. She could go on all day trying to explain something that could mean life or death. She began to pick up the herbs when she suddenly felt a wave of panic wash over her friend. Her eyes widened in dismay when she realized that Coppershine was changing into a different creature.

"Coppershine, wait!" she gasped when Coppershine's body changed into the form of a bird. It wasn't like the hawk she'd seen either. Instead, it was a swallow.

The swallow unfurled its wings and began to take off, without glancing back at Flowertail or the camp she once knew. Flowertail tried to race after her, but found her paws sinking into the ground rather than skimming across it. She felt panic rise in her chest as the swallow disappeared into the trees. Other birds sang louder when the swallow joined them.

_I thought she was terrified of changing_, Flowertail thought when she gazed up helplessly. She wondered if Coppershine was terrified of something far worse than forgetting herself.

There was no point in standing around the trees. She knew that if Coppershine tried hard enough, she would remember who she was. The tortoiseshell picked up the herbs that had been collected and returned to camp without a second glance.

Stormstar was quietly sharing a word with Spottedfur, who must have returned from his patrol when she got back to camp. The two acted like old denmates, often chuckling at one another's comments. Flowertail rolled her eyes when she passed them. They didn't even seem to notice that Coppershine wasn't with her.

When she dropped her herbs on the pile that had formed, she heard a startled mewl from near the entrance of camp. She peered out of her den, only to see that Stormstar's eyes were wide in shock.

"You've seen the badger?" he asked.

"It was definitely sleeping in one of the smaller caves we've passed." It was Squirrelflight who spoke. "We heard cubs mewling as well." Her voice was filled with worry when she finished speaking. She glanced around as Streamfur and Sablepaw returned from training.

Flowertail felt a shudder run down her spine when she saw the cold look in Sablepaw's eyes. He ignored the gathered cats and returned to the apprentices' den, where Snowpaw sat. His sister looked more concerned than he did that the threat of a badger attack was near.

"Where's Coppershine?" Stormstar's question suddenly caught Flowertail off guard. He was staring at her, as if expecting a direct answer.

"She…decided to go hunting," Flowertail replied.

_Please let her be okay, LightClan_, she prayed silently. The badger couldn't have come at a worse time as the Clan began to panic. Stormstar and Crowfeather worked together to calm them down. Streamfur kept glancing anxiously at the nursery, where Meadowlark was guarded by Leafpool.

"We'll have to go together," he meowed after padding towards her. His voice was raspy, as if he'd been worried all along. "Snowpaw, Sablepaw, you should come as well," he added to the only apprentices.

Snowpaw's eyes widened in shock when he called her over. Sablepaw rose to his paws and immediately joined them, despite the sense of urgency they all felt. He moved confidently as Stormstar ordered Crowfeather and Streamfur to guard the camp. This was a job the Marked could do, no matter how dangerous it was.

The four of them raced into the forest as they thought of battle tactics to use. Flowertail's mind was on Coppershine, who could be anywhere at this point. She looked up at the trees, hoping to spot a swallow hopping along the branches. To her dismay, there was no sign of any bird. The atmosphere itself had grown incredibly tense as they began to slow down.

"Flowertail, you look for Coppershine while we take care of the badger," Stormstar ordered when they reached a series of smaller caves that dotted the undergrowth.

She didn't need a second telling as they searched for the den. The area reeked of badger scent, telling her that it was nearby. She didn't want to think if the innocent cubs that would either be sent away or killed if necessary. What mattered to her was finding Coppershine, who was still missing from the branches she'd been looking at. She knew that finding Coppershine wouldn't be easy, especially since she wasn't in her normal state. She tried to concentrate on finding her friend, while her thoughts kept turning back towards the cubs that would inevitably be forced out of the territory. They would grow into larger badgers, who would feed on cats if they had the chance.

The tortoiseshell she-cat skidded to a halt when she heard the cry of a swallow. She looked up to see one sitting on the lowest branch of a pine. It gazed down at her through beady black eyes. Understanding lit within its gaze when it noticed the urgency she felt. The swallow unfurled its wings like it had before and landed easily beside her. Within the next heartbeat its feathers molded into the dark ginger fur that covered Coppershine's body. The warrior shook her head and grinned at Flowertail, who rolled her eyes once more.

"I'm getting better at remembering," Coppershine meowed. "At first I couldn't think of who you were, but when you looked me in the eye, that was when I remembered."

"A cat has to be with you when you change," Flowertail murmured thoughtfully. "You know why I'm here, don't you?" she asked after Coppershine gave her chest an embarrassed lick.

"I saw the badger with my own eyes," she replied. "You'd be surprised how well a swallow can see, and hear for that matter. I could hear the grub in the barks of trees!" Her voice was filled with excitement, despite the obvious threat that lingered over them.

When Flowertail stared at her for a few heartbeats, Coppershine's eyes widened in realization. "We have to help them!" she gasped.

Flowertail nodded in agreement, though her thoughts were now focused on the badger cubs. The two of them bounded after the stench that filled their lungs. It grew heavier until they heard the screech of Stormstar. Coppershine's pace quickened until she was racing forward. Flowertail was surprised that she didn't trip over fallen trees or their roots.

She quickly spotted the three cats that had ambushed the mother badger. It let out a ferocious bellow that echoed off of the trees. She could see the terrified cubs cowering in the den they hid themselves in. The mother was larger than she imagined it to be. Large fangs could be seen as it bore them defiantly at Stormstar and the two apprentices.

Electricity crackled around Stormstar's pelt as he allowed his powers to erupt from within. The badger shrank back in terror when it saw the strength in him. Snowpaw suddenly lunged forward so that her fur brushed against its large paw. It cried out in fear from the icy touch her pelt produced. Within the next heartbeat Sablepaw sprang after it as it fled from the den.

Flowertail closed her eyes when she heard the badger scream in pain. It ripped through the air as Sablepaw slashed its belly open. The cubs let out terrified wails when they watched their mother die at the claws of a smaller creature. The cries left the forest in an eerie silence as she opened her eyes once more. The badger was dead.

Blood pooled from the wound that Sablepaw had given it. He nodded in satisfaction as he returned to Stormstar's side. The gray and white mottled leader's jaw gaped in shock at the sight. He shook his head as Snowpaw gave her brother a wary glance. Even she seemed to notice the hate that emanated off of him in waves. The three of them gathered around Flowertail and Coppershine, who looked down at her paws. Flowertail glanced at her friend, and noticed the grief she felt for the cubs.

"What should we do about them?" she asked in a low whisper.

"They will die without their mother's protection," Stormstar murmured. "It's best to leave them be."

"We can't let them die like that!" Coppershine growled. "They're only cubs!"

"And they will try to harm us when they get older, if they get that chance," Stormstar snapped. "I'm not going to let something that could kill us live."

Coppershine's fur bristled with rage when he padded past her. Flowertail stared after him, too stunned to speak. She was shocked by the ferocity in Coppershine's tone, and dismayed that Stormstar would abandon her like that.

_I'm sorry, little ones_, Flowertail thought as she followed her Clanmates back to camp. The badger cubs would die, only because their mother had chosen the wrong den to live in.


	14. Chapter 12

**A/U: Erm, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't advertise in reviews. As much as they help other authors, it does annoy me ^^" So please refrain from advertising when you leave a review. Anyways, thanks everyone for your reviews, they always help me decide what I'm doing right and what needs to be taken care of. So now there are only...eight or so chapters left? Yep, that's about right. Hard to believe I've gone this far.**

**To those of you who don't know, there is a poll on my profile. Don't forget to submit your vote, they tell me what should or shouldn't be done. I'm not giving anything away, but it's about writing a special addition for my Marked series.**

**-Chapter 12-**

He didn't feel anything as he watched the badger die at the claws of an apprentice. All that mattered to him was that his Clan was safe from her powerful teeth. He didn't feel pity for the cubs that would die without their mother's protection. If he'd allowed her to flee, they would most likely return to the lake and hunt the cats that drove her out. All in all, he really could care less about what fate had in store for those cubs.

A day had passed since the badger was killed by Sablepaw. The older apprentice was pacing around the clearing, clearly wishing for something to happen. Stormstar watched him cautiously from his den, which was hidden in the roots of a tree. He could not find Coppershine or Snowpaw for that matter. Flowertail was tending to one of Meadowlark's kits. Littlekit had developed a cough overnight, and Meadowlark's worry had grown since then. Flowertail's power could only heal wounds, not coughs. She would have to use the knowledge that her mentor had taught her during her apprentice training.

Stormstar glanced around as Crowfeather returned from a hunting trip. The dark gray deputy had caught a wren, and dropped it on the fresh-kill pile. Leafpool had taught him the hunting techniques that a ThunderClan cat would know, and his muscles grew from it. He no longer had the lean build of a WindClan cat, which was where he'd come from.

"Have you seen Coppershine or Snowpaw?" he asked when Crowfeather passed him.

The RockClan deputy blinked in surprise, and shook his head. "Leafpool and I were hunting near the brambles," he admitted. "We didn't see her or Snowpaw."

Worry began to seep through Stormstar's belly as Crowfeather joined his Clanmates. Something told him that there was more to Coppershine's sudden disappearance.

Flowertail emerged from the nursery, carrying a tiny kit in her jaws. Littlekit's mew was raspy as he tried to free himself from her grasp. The brown tabby wriggled desperately as she padded towards her den, ignoring Stormstar's concerned look.

_She's hiding something_, he thought. _And I want to know what that something is_.

He rose to his paws after her tail was swallowed by her den. Stormstar nodded to Leafpool, who was sharing tongues with her sister. Streamfur and Spottedfur had left for a border patrol, and would not return until the sun sank behind the mountain. Flowertail herself muttered something that Stormstar didn't catch when he reached her den. Littlekit had calmed down, and was now being placed on a nest made up of moss that had been collected by Snowpaw and Sablepaw.

The medicine cat's fur bristled when she realized that Stormstar was watching her. She whirled around to face him, eyes brimming with fear.

"You haven't seen Coppershine, have you?" he asked when he caught the scent of fear rolling off of her in waves.

"I've been busy working on Meadowlark's kits," she replied. "Littlekit may have whitecough," she added in a worried tone.

She glanced at the tiny kit, who was now sleeping restlessly on the nest. Stormstar listened to his breathing, and found that it was raspy and unsettled. A sudden pang of unease coursed through his belly. He wondered if there was a risk for Meadowlark's other kits. Reedkit seemed to be the strongest out of all of them, but even he could suffer from whitecough.

"Do you think he'll pull through?" He tried to make his voice sound worried, but he was more concerned for Coppershine's safety. She'd been gone since dawn, and he knew that something must have gone wrong.

"I'm sure he will," she murmured. "Meadowlark has strong Clan blood, and so do her kits."

Stormstar blinked at the tiny kit sympathetically before leaving the den. Flowertail was definitely hiding something, but he didn't know what to say. Instead he thought of searching for Coppershine himself. If she didn't return by sunhigh, he would go out into the forest on his own.

**. . .**

Pale rays of moonlight filtered through the trees. The stars glittered coldly in the sky as Stormstar padded through the undergrowth. He was careful not to alert any creature of his presence. Coppershine hadn't returned from her training with Snowpaw. Now he was getting worried about Snowpaw as well. Her scent was strong as he followed it on an invisible trail. It led towards the area where the badger had been killed.

The gray and white mottled cat shook out his already ruffled fur. He knew that she was doing something behind his back. Otherwise she wouldn't have spent so much time out in the forest.

Stormstar lifted his muzzle when her scent was suddenly gone. He could still pick up Snowpaw's scent, but that was faint as well. Coppershine's scent just seemed to vanish. Stormstar tried to pick up the scent again, but found that it was impossible detect it among the others that surrounded his lungs.

"Snowpaw!" He managed to pick out her white pelt amongst the undergrowth that surrounded her. She suddenly whirled around when her name was called. Her eyes widened in dismay when she realized that it was Stormstar. "Where's Coppershine?" he demanded when he approached her.

"I-She…" Snowpaw looked down at her paws, suddenly looking embarrassed to be speaking with him. "She's over by the lake," she whispered when she managed to meet his gaze.

Stormstar lashed his tail when Snowpaw kneaded the ground with her paws. He stared down at her until she lifted her own muzzle. "Stay here while I find her," he ordered.

He raced off before she could complain. Ferns and brambles whipped his face as he bounded through them to reach the lake. He already knew why Coppershine was there. The horrified look on her face when their mother died told him that she would be there. She was going behind his back, and doing something that could risk her life.

When he finally reached the lake, he spotted the den where the mother had been. The rank stench of her carcass could be scented even from this distance. Stormstar's nose wrinkled in disgust as he padded towards the den. He could hear the cubs mewling in fear. Another creature was among them, moving about in an angry way.

"Coppershine?" he asked warily.

No response came. Stormstar took a cautious step towards the den and peered inside. To his shock, a large badger stood beside two cubs that mewled at her. Her beady eyes blinked in recognition when she saw him stare at her. Coppershine nuzzled the cubs with her massive nose. Stormstar only shook his head. She didn't know what she was getting herself into.

Without a second thought she changed back into the form of a cat. Coppershine met his gaze, looking rather guilty as her fur changed from black and white to dark ginger.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't let them die from starvation, or from lack of protection."

Stormstar wasn't angry with her. Instead he wished he could share the compassion she felt for these cubs. He didn't know what it was like to care for a kit, let alone a badger cub.

"How can you produce milk for them?" he asked.

"They're old enough to eat insects and roots," she explained. "Maybe if they're raised by me, they won't view us as a threat or prey." Her voice sounded hopeful, but there was doubt in her eyes.

"They are badgers," he reminded her. "How can we trust something that could kill us in the future?"

"Are you saying you don't trust my instincts?" she growled.

His eyes flashed with anger. He knew that there was no point in arguing with her. With a frustrated lash of his tail, he began to pad away, leaving her behind with the cubs. Stormstar flattened his ears when he heard her gasp in shock. He wasn't about to let her get away with something that could put the Clan in danger. Not even if it meant severing the friendship they'd formed over the past moons.

_I have to put my Clan first_, he thought determinedly.

Coppershine bounded after him as he headed towards Snowpaw, who crouched in a patch of long grass. The apprentice looked at him in surprise when he passed her without s word.

When he reached the clearing, it was Crowfeather who met him. The dark gray cat stood beside a mortified Flowertail, who bowed her head towards Coppershine. Stormstar ignored both and bounded after the Sandpile, where he would warn the Clan of her plan. The touch of a tail tip was what made him stop. He whirled around to face the cat that stopped him, only to stare into the gentle eyes of Flowertail.

"I was the one who asked her to take care of them," she murmured softly. "She only agreed when she realized you were spending your time with Meadowlark."

Stormstar stared at her in surprise. He barely noticed the time he spent with the tortoiseshell queen. The only reason he would have been with Meadowlark was to make sure that she was fitting in with the newly formed Clan. Perhaps spending time with Meadowlark had made Coppershine jealous, something he'd never expected.

He didn't know what to tell Flowertail, or the Clan that had gathered around him. He glanced at Crowfeather, whose tail lashed in annoyance.

"I'd like to make an announcement to the Clan," he meowed when he reached the Sandpile. Worry gleamed within Coppershine's eyes as he looked at her. She seemed to think the worse would happen. "No cat is to go near the lake. The cubs are still out there, and could harm a warrior or apprentice."

Crowfeather's eyes gleamed after Stormstar held his breath. He could see a look of hate within Sablepaw's eyes. It was a look that sent chills down his spine. Stormstar shook his head and tried to keep the thoughts away as a yowl sounded from Squirrelflight.

"The lake is a perfect place for us to hunt, why not use it?" she demanded haughtily.

Stormstar closed his eyes as he tried to focus on the issue at paw. His Clan needed the lake for hunting grounds. Yet he was worried about the way Coppershine would react if he allowed the badger cubs to die. He already saw her reaction first-paw, and it wasn't a pretty one.

"For now, we will avoid the lake," he told her. "If I catch any cat trying to hunt there, they _will_ be punished."

He stared pointedly at Squirrelflight, who was the most likely to break that rule. She only glared at him after he was finished addressing the Clan.

The gray and white mottled tom joined Flowertail, who kept casting glances at her den. Littlekit would most likely wake soon, and he knew that she wanted to make sure the kit was comfortable. His suffering would hopefully not last long. Stormstar didn't want any cats to catch whitecough, especially so early in the season. He could hear the raspy breath that came from the medicine cat's den, and he felt a prickle of worry bubble within him once more.

"You'd better apologize." Flowertail's statement made him freeze, and he met her amber gaze. "Honestly, you're as dense as the toms in ShadowClan!" she sighed with a shake of her head. "Don't you get it? She _loves_ you, more then you realize!"

_I know that_, Stormstar thought with a twitch of his tail. Yet when it came from Flowertail's tongue, it sounded alien to him. He wasn't sure how to react to a simple thing like love. He'd loved his Clanmates back in RiverClan, but it wasn't that kind of love.

He shook his head after Flowertail left him to check on her patient. Much of him longed to see Coppershine and apologize, like she recommended. Another part of him told his mind that it was only an illusion. That her affection was just an illusion.

When he finally did manage to find the strength within him, Stormstar padded towards her. She was speaking quietly to Leafpool, who seemed quite at peace sitting beside her. The light brown tabby nodded occasionally, and often flicked her tail tip in agreement to something she said. She didn't talk back or argue with Coppershine like another cat would have. Instead she was a good listener, who gave advice when it was needed. Leafpool, of all cats, seemed to know what heartache felt like more than anyone.

"Coppershine," he murmured when he approached them. Leafpool gave him a wary look before slipping away. Coppershine stared after her, than looked back at Stormstar. "I'm sorry." The words felt stuck in his throat when he spoke, but he was able to say them calmly and quietly.

The dark ginger she-cat tilted her head to one side, and amusement lit within her eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about," she meowed.

"Yes, I do." Stormstar sat down in front of her and tried to clear his throat. He gazed into her eyes. It felt as though he might lose himself in those gentle green orbs. "I'm sorry I've been spending less time with you," he whispered. "When Meadowlark gave birth, I wanted to make sure she fit in with us. I focused on Spottedfur's training because I wanted him to become a fine warrior, who would follow the warrior code. I was wrong to ignore you, when you mean the world to me."

Coppershine stared at him for a few heartbeats, too stunned to speak. Then she let out a low purr, that vibrated from her throat. Stormstar opened his eyes after he'd closed them, expecting the worse. He was surprised to see a look of happiness within her gaze.

"I forgive you," she purred.


	15. Chapter 13

**A/U: Sorry for the major time jumps in the story. There were Gatherings, you just missed them. So this one is a rather important chapter, so I hope everyone actually reads it, and leaves a review ^^ Anyways, thanks to those who have reviewed!**

**-Chapter 13-**

Snowpaw's whiskers twitched in anticipation as she watched the sparrow hop from grass to grass. Her tail remained still while she waited for her quarry to settle down. All of Spottedfur's tips had come in handy during the last two moons since she'd joined RockClan. Now she was putting them to use as her assessment took place. This was the biggest test of her life, and she wanted it to end perfectly. Nothing could distract her from the prey that flitted in her face.

Her white and ginger fur melted into the undergrowth that had rapidly changed color. Leaffall had arrived, bringing with it the cold winds that pierced her coat.

The sparrow was searching for seeds that were leftover from greenleaf's bounty. She knew that it would be difficult to find once the nuts and seeds were gone. Feathernose had once told her that they would sometimes leave the gorge if the weather got too bad. It didn't notice that a cat was crouched behind it. Or else it would have taken off in the heartbeat that she sprang.

Feathers flew all over as her claws managed to pull it down. The sparrow landed in a dazed heap, allowing her to give it a quick bite to the neck. With the body dangling from her jaws, she began to search for a place to bury it. When that task was finished, she searched for more unfortunate prey that lurked in the undergrowth.

In the end she managed to find a mouse and a squirrel, which just froze in place when she caught it. Her pelt brimmed with satisfaction as she retraced the steps she took. The place where her sparrow had been buried was still there, much to her relief. Anything could have happened to it. Those badger cubs that Coppershine secretly took care of were getting bigger, and soon would be able to fend for themselves. Any one of those cubs could have dug out her catch.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts away. Coppershine took good care of the cubs, and they seemed to stay in one place. She knew that her mentor was with them right now. Flowertail had left after making sure Littlekit was asleep to join her.

Snowpaw decided now would be a good time to go back to where they were meeting. It was at the base of an oak tree, where Streamfur waited for Sablepaw.

_He isn't my brother anymore_, Snowpaw thought as she picked up the prey she managed to find. She hardly spent time with him like she used to. Instead he kept a distance from her, and was often seen glaring at the entrance of camp. She knew that he was hurting from the moment Feathernose abandoned them. Yet she managed to recover from the shock. Spottedfur helped bring her back from the shadows.

When she reached the oak, Streamfur sat underneath it. Her silver tabby fur was sleek and well groomed. She nodded in a friendly way to Snowpaw as the apprentice dropped her catch beside her. The warrior blinked in surprise when she saw the squirrel that Snowpaw had caught. It was plump enough to feed Meadowlark and her kits, as well as another cat if they were willing to share.

"You did well," Streamfur purred.

"The squirrel was easy to catch," Snowpaw admitted. She felt embarrassed when cats looked at her. It reminded her of the times when a SkyClan cat would glare at her for being different. For having a pelt that felt like ice.

Streamfur nodded slowly, than looked out into the undergrowth. The grass rustled until a gray-ginger dappled pelt emerged. Sablepaw's eyes were narrowed dangerously as he carried his catch. He only managed to kill a mouse and a small shrew. Snowpaw gazed down at the catch as he dropped it by her own pile. Soon after Sablepaw returned, Flowertail and Coppershine joined them. The three she-cats murmured to one another, than they looked at the two apprentices. Snowpaw's paws kneaded the ground in anticipation; without their approval, she would never earn her warrior name. Finally all three of them nodded at once.

"You both did well, and deserve to earn your warrior names tonight," Coppershine meowed. "Especially after what you have gone through over the past seasons."

Snowpaw felt her fur bristle slightly. Why did they have to bring back those memories? She didn't want to relive the days when she'd been an apprentice in SkyClan. In RockClan she felt accepted. Here she could put her powers to good use, like she did when that mother badger had made a home near the lake.

The six of them left the oak behind, each carrying a piece of fresh-kill with them. When Flowertail had dropped her catch on the fresh-kill pile, she immediately bounded into the medicine cat's den to check on Littlekit. He was still suffering from whitecough, and some of the warriors thought he wasn't going to make it. Flowertail was determined to prove them wrong.

When Snowpaw dropped her own squirrel on the fresh-kill pile, Spottedfur padded over to join her. Sablepaw had left them after an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

_I wish he would give Spottedfur a chance_, Snowpaw thought sadly. Instead he just turned his nose up at them. Snowpaw shook her head as she watched him leave. Nothing could bring him back from the darkness.

"How did it go?" Spottedfur's question brought her back to reality. Snowpaw looked at him and closed her eyes for a moment.

"They seemed happy," she replied.

"That's usually a good sign," Spottedfur mewed.

Coppershine and Streamfur had gone to Stormstar to explain what had happened. Snowpaw had a feeling that Coppershine would tell Stormstar about how the badger cubs were doing. She was the only one besides Flowertail who knew that Coppershine was taking care of them.

"Have you seen anything to report?" Crowfeather had met with Streamfur, who was finished speaking to Stormstar.

"Nothing dangerous," she replied with a shake of her head.

Crowfeather nodded in approval as he padded past her. He joined Leafpool, who was chewing on the remains of a vole. The pair seemed to get along more now that they had the chance to stay together. Snowpaw had noticed how tense they were back when she was an apprentice of SkyClan. Leafpool had always stayed away from the dark gray tom, while his fur would stand on end when their pelts touched.

_They deserve the peace_, she told herself. After all they went through to get this far, it was what they needed. Leafpool had been banished from her Clan because of love, something that Snowpaw herself now felt. Squirrelflight had left the Clan when Leafpool returned. The older she-cat discovered that there was life beyond her own Clan. Snowpaw had discovered that herself when she met Spottedfur.

A shadow fell upon them as Stormstar emerged from his den. Coppershine followed, eyes gleaming with excitement as she joined Streamfur by the fresh-kill pile. Squirrelflight paced outside the warriors' den as the RockClan leader stood on the Sandpile.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Sandpile for a Clan meeting!" His voice rang around the clearing, alerting every cat that a meeting was about to take place. Snowpaw lifted her muzzle to look at him. She spotted Meadowlark peering from the nursery; her kits must have fallen asleep. "Snowpaw, Sablepaw, come forward." The two siblings glanced at one another. Coppershine and Streamfur had come to meet them, and were prepared to lead them towards the center of the clearing. "Coppershine, Streamfur, do you believe that your apprentices are ready to earn their warrior names?" He met the she-cats' gazes as he waited for their replies.

"I do," Coppershine replied without hesitating.

Streamfur looked rather reluctant to answer. She glanced cautiously at Sablepaw, who was now glaring at her. Snowpaw felt a shudder run down her spine when she saw the cold look in her brother's eyes. She had no doubt in the back of her mind that he would kill his mentor if he had the chance.

"I do," she finally murmured.

Stormstar nodded, though his gaze flashed with surprise at her hesitation. "I, Stormstar, leader of RockClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Snowpaw, Sablepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even with your life?"

Snowpaw lifted her muzzle once more; pride gleamed within her eyes as she spoke. "I do," she meowed confidently.

"I do." Sablepaw spoke stiffly, as if he didn't know how to answer his question.

"Then by the powers of LightClan, I give you your warrior names. Sablepaw, from now on you will be known as Sableheart. LightClan honors you for your bravery and battling skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RockClan."

He took a step forward to rest his muzzle on Sableheart's forehead. The newly named warrior licked his shoulder like any other would. Snowpaw narrowed her eyes when he stepped back. She knew that he was hiding something when he dipped his head. She could sense the agitation within him when he joined her at her side. She tried to ignore it when Stormstar returned to the Sandpile.

"Snowpaw, from now on you will be known as Snowfire. LightClan honors you for your compassion and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RockClan."

When Stormstar rested his muzzle on her forehead, he didn't shiver from her icy touch like she expected. Instead he stood firm and strong. She gratefully licked his shoulder like her brother had, only this was out of respect. For the first time since she'd become an apprentice, she didn't feel like an outsider. Stormstar took a step back and nodded to his Clanmates.

"Sableheart! Snowfire! Sableheart! Snowfire!" The Clan chanted their names, and Snowfire allowed her chest to puff out in pride. Spottedfur's cheer echoed above the others though, and that was what made her heart soar.

The meeting had drawn to an end, and the warriors gathered around them. Snowfire couldn't help but purr when was nuzzled by Spottedfur. His mottled tabby fur felt warm and welcoming as she brushed hers against his own. Even Meadowlark emerged from the nursery, if not for a few heartbeats to congratulate them. Her eyes were brimming with happiness as she flicked her tail across Snowfire's pelt.

"Hard to believe you were kits," she murmured softly.

"I would have never gotten so far without RockClan," Snowfire admitted. Her ears flattened when she remembered the bitter memories of leaving her mother and former Clanmates behind. That was all in the past, and she wanted to focus on the future of RockClan. The future that she and Spottedfur could hold.

"Now you must sit vigil, like your friend did," Coppershine purred when she nuzzled her former apprentice. Amusement gleamed within her eyes when Spottedfur's ears flattened in embarrassment. Snowfire shook her head as the dark ginger she-cat chuckled lightly.

Snowfire padded towards the entrance of camp, where Sableheart already sat. He stared off into the distance while she sat beside him. Snowfire didn't bother opening her mouth. She knew that he would just ignore her like he did when they first came to RockClan. Now they'd overcome everything that their mother thought impossible. Even Flamespeckle would have been proud, if he gave them a chance. Her heart began to race as she imagined her first days as an apprentice of SkyClan. Nothing could change the fact that she was a RockClan warrior now. And her loyalties belonged to RockClan, no matter how much her parents would apologize.


	16. Chapter 14

**A/U: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I've been sick for the past couple of days, and my writing muse has gone with my breathing. But I'll get over it, and soon finish the first arch in my series. Anyways, thanks to those who have reviewed. You all get...The plushies based off of the cubs Coppershine took care of!**

**-Chapter 14-**

She was careful not to let any warrior know what she was doing. Motherly instincts had taken over when she changed into the form of a badger. The cubs had discovered that she was willing to take care of them, despite the fact that their own mother had been killed. She even learned their names after spending so much time with them. One of the cubs, a she-cub, was known as Berg. The stripe on her snout was longer than her brothers, who had a thin stripe that ran all the way down. The male cub was known as Shade. She'd grown close to them since she started to take care of them. Coppershine knew that their relationship would only grow stronger, and she prayed that they would not view cats as prey.

Now she was patrolling the lake with Flowertail, who often came with her to check on the cubs. Flowertail and Stormstar were the only ones who knew about them, aside from Snowfire. Her former apprentice kept quiet, despite the natural fear she felt towards them.

Coppershine flicked her tail when she caught their scents. Berg and Shade would be happy with what she brought them. She'd found beetles inside the bark of a tree, which had fallen during a storm. The taste they left made her tongue curl in disgust. She wondered how badgers could stand eating bugs or roots. They feasted on the bodies of smaller prey as well, but most of their diet consisted of the beetles she carried.

"Wait." Flowertail suddenly stopped near the edge of an ash tree. Her whiskers trembled when she caught the scent of something that made her fur stand on end. Coppershine lifted her muzzle to taste the air as well. Blood roared in her ears when she recognized the scent. "There's someone there," Flowertail added when Coppershine took a step forward.

_I know that, but what about Shade_? Coppershine thought desperately. Shade and Berg had a different scent, one that only she could pick up. Flowertail must have caught something that was different from Shade's scent. She didn't know that badgers had individual scents that could be told apart.

"I recognize that scent," Coppershine murmured when she caught the familiar scent of a cat. She was almost afraid to say the name out loud. It was as if the prophecy she'd received so long ago was coming true. Flowertail nodded in understanding when Coppershine remained silent. The two were like sisters, and seemed to read each others thoughts. Coppershine lowered her muzzle when she crept forward. The den where the cubs stayed had remained hidden until now. She had a horrible feeling that something terrible would happen to one of her cubs.

When they finally reached the den, her speculations were right. Coppershine's eyes widened in horror when she saw the body of a cub. It was Shade. His belly had been sliced open by the claws of a killer. The stench of blood filled her lungs as she opened her jaws. Another scent filled the air, and it was one that made her fur stand on end with rage. Coppershine felt grief and anger surge through her as she stared at the broken body of a cub that she'd taken care of for over a moon.

Flowertail took a step forward and nuzzled the lifeless body. Her amber eyes were dark with sorrow when she looked at it. Not even her powers could bring him back. Yet Coppershine knew what she would do next. Berg was still alive, and she would need the tentative care of a mother since her brother was now gone. Sableheart would pay for what he did to her cubs. She now felt the wrath of a mother who'd lost her kits. Even Flowertail seemed to share her outrage. The tortoiseshell lashed her dappled tail and glared at the ground. Pawprints could be seen, and they weren't the pawprints of a badger cub. Blood speckled the ground where the prints could be seen.

"I knew there was something dangerous about him," Coppershine growled. Memories of her dreams filled her thoughts, breaking the thoughts of Berg. Those eyes that always seemed to glare at her were glaring back right now. "We have to find Berg," she added when she shook the thoughts away.

The medicine cat nodded in agreement. Coppershine knew that burying Shade's body would only make matters worse. She _had_ to find Berg. Worry had begun to prickle at her belly as she peered into the den where the cubs had stayed hidden. To her dismay, not even their scent could be found. The den itself felt cold and empty. Coppershine's ears flattened when she realized that it was over. Berg was gone, and it was all her fault. She knew now that she would never become the mother she longed to be.

"Coppershine, I'm sorry," Flowertail whispered when she reached the den.

The dark ginger she-cat could only lash her tail in sorrow. She failed as a mother, and now she was paying the price.

She suddenly sprang into the deeper undergrowth. Flowertail's cry of alarm sounded from behind her, but Coppershine's mind focused on the path ahead. Her grief had turned into rage. Coppershine was desperate to get away from the place that she'd spent so much time in. The bitter memories would haunt her forever.

Coppershine skidded to a halt when she reached an area surrounded by birch trees. Her muscles felt as though they were heavier than usual. Coppershine let out a sigh and slumped to the ground. She knew that running from Flowertail was foolish, especially since there was a killer on the loose. Her heart was bent on finding Berg. The young cub wouldn't know what to do on her own.

Night had fallen quickly when Coppershine finally returned to camp. Berg's scent had faded near the edge of the lake. Something told her that she would never find Berg again. With Shade dead, his sister would have no reason to stay at the den. Coppershine herself felt more than just grief over the loss of her cubs. She felt pure rage towards Sableheart, who was the obvious target to blame. He was the one behind Shade's sudden death.

"Where were you?" Stormstar's worried mew made her jump in surprise. He stood close to the entrance of camp, and was staring at her in concern. She wondered if Stormstar knew what had happened."I saw Flowertail return, but...did something happen?"

"I'll explain later," Coppershine growled.

Now she wanted to find Sableheart. Punishment was necessary for a cat who killed an innocent cub. She looked around for him, only to find that he wasn't around. Snowfire sat with Spottedfur, who shared tongues with her. She didn't look concerned that her brother was missing from camp. Even the patrols that came back didn't know where he was, or what had happened to him.

"Is everything alright?" Stormstar had joined her once more, and his voice was filled with concern once more.

Coppershine turned around to face him. She knew that Flowertail did not tell him what happened. Stormstar wouldn't know what to do if something had happened because of his warriors. Sableheart still didn't return, and something told her that he wouldn't. The rest of the Clan didn't seem to miss him. In fact, no cat seemed to notice that he didn't return yet. Coppershine flicked her ears from side to side as she listened for sounds of the newer warrior's return.

"Something happened to the cubs," she whispered.

Stormstar's eyes widened in horror when she explained what had happened. When she told him who committed the crime, he shook his head furiously. She wondered if he believed her. Her story sounded rather unbelievable, especially since Sableheart had acted loyal for the past few moons since he'd become a RockClan apprentice. Coppershine could only wait and see if he believed her, and the anticipation clawed at her belly.

"I believe you." Stormstar's reply made her eyes widen in surprise. "Not listening to your stories has become a downside to me," he explained when he noticed her confusion. "I've noticed that Sableheart has been acting strange lately."

A feeling of apathy began to overwhelm her as he padded past her to speak with Crowfeather. The RockClan deputy seemed shocked when he whispered something to him. Crowfeather nodded after Stormstar finished talking, and joined Leafpool by the fresh-kill pile. Stormstar turned around once he was finished speaking to Crowfeather. His eyes were brimming with excitement, something that startled her.

Coppershine shook her head when he led her towards the group of warriors that had gathered around the fresh-kill pile. She was somewhat grateful that Sableheart did not return. Yet he was still on the loose, and provided a threat for both RockClan and SkyClan.

"Cats of RockClan, I have terrible news," Stormstar meowed when they gave him curious looks. "Sableheart has vanished from the Clan, and I doubt that he will return." He waited for this news to sink in. Snowfire didn't look surprised, just hurt that her brother would abandon her like Feathernose had. Coppershine couldn't help but look away when the ginger and white she-cat stared at her. "We must keep an eye out for him."

"Why should we be on the lookout for a cat who doesn't pose us as a threat?" Squirrelflight challenged.

"Sableheart has already killed the mother badger single-pawed, who doesn't believe that he could harm us without a second thought?" Stormstar growled.

Squirrelflight couldn't find anything to argue with that. Coppershine's ears flattened as she pictured the dark, unemotional look in Sableheart's eyes. She knew that he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He chose the path of darkness, unlike his sister. Sableheart couldn't recover from the fact that Feathernose had abandoned him.

When the semi-meeting drew to an end, the group began to feast upon the fresh-kill that had been caught.

Coppershine reflected on the times when she'd been an apprentice herself. Memories of training often came to her while she thought about her former Clanmates. She could picture herself training alongside Mallownose, who would have been more than happy to spend his time with her. The two of them had always been closer than most siblings. Their father had been Lionblaze, grandson of Firestar. That meant the Clan had expected more out of them. Coppershine had never fully enjoyed her training because of that expectation. When she decided to leave her Clan behind, she often wondered what they felt.

_Do they miss me_? she asked herself as she chewed into the meet of a vole. After all, she had been a loyal apprentice to her Clanmates. Only a few cats had been afraid of the powers she possessed.

"I wish he'd never changed," Snowfire murmured when she sat beside Coppershine. "He didn't give the Clan a chance."

"Sableheart chose this path," Coppershine replied under her breath. She didn't know what the others would think of her reply.

"At least you're loyal," Spottedfur purred when he joined them. "I'd be lost without you."

The two nuzzled each other affectionately. Coppershine was surprised how far her former apprentice had gone. Spottedfur had helped open Snowfire's heart while she recovered from the shock that she felt when Feathernose abandoned them. She truly wished that Sableheart could have felt the same way.

**A/U: Yeah, as you can see, this chapter was rather short and disappointing in my opinion. So I may need help forming personalities for future characters in the next archive. I've already got most of their personalities put together, but they need flaws. No character is perfect, as far as I'm concerned. *SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO DON'T WANT TO READ!***

**Burntkit - Very loyal to his Clan and the warrior code. He doesn't put up with any crap from others who oppose him. He is a strong fighter who challenges those that come up with ideas he might not deem good.**

**Marshkit - Compassionate and devoting to taking care of her Clanmates. She has a hard time concentrating on tasks in front of her. She can often be seen following older cats who she deems worthy.**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/U: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'm planning on writing another chapter later today though. Surprisingly, this story will be finished in a much faster pace than my others. I know that these updates can be rather overwhelming, but don't worry. The next book will come very soon after this one is finished, and I'm excited to write it ^^ Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews, they always make my day :D**

**-Chapter 15-**

Flowertail felt sympathy towards Coppershine. She knew how much the badger cubs meant to her friend. Coppershine had done everything she could to care for them. In the end though, she also knew that it would never work out. They were too different. Badgers often came after cats because they were clumsy and sought meat from time to time. Flowertail had known this because of what ShadowClan had gone through the days before she became an apprentice.

A male badger had almost killed Owlclaw, and Scorchfur had been forced to stay in the medicine cat's den for over a moon. They were lucky to have survived the brutal attack. She shuddered at the memories when she imagined them limping into ShadowClan camp. That was the first time she'd learned what she wanted to become. Hawkflash had been there to help her with that decision.

She plucked at the remains of a mouse that Snowfire had caught. Inside her den it was warm and musky, despite the cool evening air that breezed through the clearing of camp. Patches of bramble and reeds had been placed inside. Warriors came in to collect them when the dens needed to be worked on. The herbs that she kept were hidden in the lowest end of her den. She could still smell their bitter scent as she opened her jaws.

After she was finished eating the mouse, she buried its bones near the entrance of her den. Never did she eat the marrow of the bones. The thought disgusted her as she wrinkled her nose. She never understood why ShadowClan cats did such a thing. The sound hurt her ears when their teeth ground against the bones.

Flowertail shook her head at the thoughts. She'd never been like her Clanmates, who hunted at night and patrolled their borders in the darkness. Her eye-sight wasn't meant for night-hunting.

"Are you sure you're fine?" She could hear Stormstar's voice from his den, which was fairly close to her own.

_He must be speaking with Coppershine_, she thought with a flick of her tail. A grin spread across her face as she imagined what Stormstar must have thought when she told him the truth. In reality she was shocked that he didn't understand how Coppershine really thought. She rolled her eyes when she pictured the dumb look on his face. _Toms are more narrow-minded than we give them credit for_.

She curled up in her nest and tried to block out the sounds of her friends. All she really wanted and needed was a good night's sleep. That was something that rarely came to her. For the past couple of days she'd been worried about what would happen to her Clanmates. Sableheart was now on the loose, and he would stop at nothing to get his revenge on the cats of SkyClan. She was worried about them as well. The warriors of SkyClan didn't deserve to share the same fate that Shade had. The cub had been killed almost instantly by Sableheart's long claws. A shudder went down her spine as she imagined the pain the cub must have felt. It was a short, endless pain that she could feel as her own. When sleep finally did come, all she could dream about was a badger cub who was being sliced by the claws of a fierce looking warrior.

**. . .**

A dull drumming woke Flowertail from her restless sleep. She opened one eye to view her surroundings; rain had arrived in the middle of the night. Thunderstorms had tormented her while she ran as a badger cub. She could imagine the fierce fangs of a warrior as a loomed over her.

Flowertail groaned as she rose to her paws. Why did she keep having those vivid dreams? The fierce looking warrior was Sableheart - That much she knew. His gray and ginger dappled pelt stank of blood when she opened her jaws. Her sleep had been restless for the past couple of moons.

"Is everything alright?" Flowertail's fur stood on end when she heard a familiar voice ring in her ears. She lifted her muzzle to see that it was Stormstar who stood near the entrance of her den. His gaze was dark with concern as he looked down at her. "I heard you mewling when I passed your den," he explained when her ears flattened in embarrassment.

"I'm fine," she muttered when she shook her ruffled pelt. "How is the Clan?" she asked after he entered her den.

"Coping with the rain," he replied. "There were thunderstorms in the middle of the night."

Her ears rose when he mentioned them. She wondered if any trees had fallen from the strong winds that would follow.

"I haven't heart reports of trees falling yet." As if he'd read her thoughts, Stormstar explained the current situation.

Flowertail followed him out of her den when he left. Sure enough rain was falling heavily. The fresh-kill pile had been moved in the middle of the night under the branches of a pine tree. Some of it had to be taken away because the rain had caused it to rot. Her nose wrinkled at the thought of eating prey that had been rotting away. That would cause an upset in her belly, and she certainly wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"Keep the dens dry!" Crowfeather was giving orders as he raced around the clearing. "Repair any holes that have been formed!"

"What's wrong?" she asked as Coppershine raced past her.

"The nursery started flooding," she explained over her shoulder.

Horror crept through Flowertail. Littlekit had only just recovered from his cough; the last thing she wanted was for another patient to come. She had a hard time coping with what herbs were needed. Hawkflash had always been the one to use herbs that were needed for coughs or belly aches.

She spotted Meadowlark crouching inside Stormstar's den. The tortoiseshell queen had her tail wrapped around her kits. Their mewls of confusion reached Flowertail's keen hearing. She knew that they didn't know what was happening. They were only three moons old, after all. Flowertail decided to join them to make sure that nothing was needed. If any of the kits had a hard time breathing, she wanted to know.

"How are they?" she asked in a gentle voice when she reached Meadowlark.

"Littlekit is fine now, thanks to your herbs," Meadowlark replied. "But I'm not sure about Brindlekit." She gave the small ginger she-kit a gentle lick. Brindlekit mewled in a raspy breath from the feeling of her mother's tongue.

Flowertail pressed her paw gently against Brindlekit's forehead. It didn't feel warm, like she expected. The tiny kit looked up at her through a pair of amber eyes. Flowertail purred at the look Brindlekit gave her.

"She'll be fine, as long as you keep her out of the rain," Flowertail told her mother.

Meadowlark nodded; she suddenly looked more confident now that her kits had recovered. Flowertail was surprised that she didn't show any signs of aggression towards Snowfire when the ginger and white warrior went to give her fresh-kill. The former SkyClan queen gave Snowfire a warm look as she dug into the sparrow that Snowfire gave her. Her kits mewled in excitement when they looked at the young warrior.

When she was finished checking on Meadowlark, Flowertail padded over to where Coppershine now sat. The dark ginger she-cat had finished working on the den, while another warrior took her place. Crowfeather was still busy giving orders while he worked on patches of the warriors' den that had opened up.

"How are you coping?" she asked when she sat down beside her friend.

Coppershine gave her a stern look before letting out a sigh. "I'm starting to think that I'll never make a good mother," she murmured. "All I can think about is Berg. I wonder where she went."

"You would make a fine mother," Flowertail purred. "It's because of that sense of feeling that you would make a good mother. A queen needs to feel protective over her kits, and you've proven that you are."

Flowertail could imagine Coppershine nursing kits of her own in the future. They would be perfect little kits, who held the future of the Clan in their paws. It reminded her of the time when she'd been a kit herself. She could picture herself playing with Spiderfang and Vinepelt in the way they used to as kits. Spiderfang would always act as the leader, while Vinepelt would be his deputy. Flowertail would always end up as the medicine cat, despite her wishes to become a warrior back in her early days as a kit.

"Do you really think that?" Coppershine's question broke her thoughts, and Flowertail met her gaze.

"Of course I do," she replied.

The two she-cats purred in amusement at each others comments. Flowertail wished that every day was like this. Where they could just relax and act like nothing had happened. Yet the nagging thought that there was a killer in their territory would always haunt her. She couldn't put Sableheart in the back of her mind. He wasn't just a minor threat anymore.

She shook her head after Coppershine left her to join Leafpool in working on the apprentice's den.

Flowertail stared after her before returning to her own den. Her tail dragged against the soggy ground as she padded towards the medicine cat's den. There was nothing she could do to make her nightmares go away. All she could hope for was that Sableheart would be stopped. But to do that, he would need to be killed. And she wasn't sure if Snowfire could manage to do such a task.


	18. Chapter 16

**A/U: This story will probably be finished by today, since I have so much time on my hands. Plus I've been bitten by the writing bug, which means more updates will be on their way. I'm not sure if I will write about Rockfall just yet, but I probably will. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter like the last one! Thanks to those who may have reviewed!**

**-Chapter 16-**

_He's a traitor to our Clan_, Stormstar thought as he sat in his den.

The rain had finally ended, but the den repairs were still in full swing. Stormstar had managed to get away from it all. He needed the relaxation. For the past couple of days he'd been thinking of where Sableheart would flee. The gray and ginger dappled warrior had fled from his Clan, and killed one of Coppershine's cubs. Stormstar knew that Coppershine was right to accuse the young warrior of treachery. He believed her for more reasons than because they were friends. Coppershine was normally right when it came to trusting others.

Stormstar let out a sigh before he peered out of his den. There was a yowl of alarm, and he wanted to know what was wrong.

To his surprise, he saw Coppershine and Spottedfur glaring at the ferns that shielded the clearing. Stormstar bounded ahead to join them. He was curious about what could be hiding in the ferns. It could be Sableheart, or Xanadu, the strange cat that had been found in their territory. Stormstar felt his fur stand on end when he remembered Xanadu's bizarre accent. She made him feel uncomfortable even when she wasn't around.

The gray and white mottled leader stepped in beside Coppershine, whose hackles rose in anger. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"There's a kittypet slinking around the ferns," Coppershine explained. "We don't know where he is exactly."

Stormstar narrowed his eyes on a particular looking patch of ferns. They moved faster than the ones the wind brushed against. He caught the familiar stench of Twolegs lingering in the air. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the stench. That was when he spotted the tuft of fur that stuck to a branch. It was long and shaggy looking, and gray speckled the patch of fur. Stormstar blinked in surprise when he sniffed it cautiously. He could pick up traces of the kittypet as it tried to run away. There was also another scent that boggled his mind. It was the scent of fear, one that he knew all too well.

When he spotted the kittypet, horror crept through him. Bones stuck out on its sides, and its amber eyes were filled with terror when it looked at the Clan cats. The kittypet crouched under a bush that was covered in thorns. Stormstar was aware of Coppershine standing beside him. Her fur stood on end with disbelief when she saw the kittypet's condition. It was in no state to run away from them. He looked up at Stormstar through pleading eyes as he realized that he wouldn't be harmed. Spottedfur had crept forward to Stormstar's other side, and looked just as appalled by the sight that fell upon them.

"Why are you here?" Stormstar asked when the kittypet began to relax. His muscles were still tense, and his eyes kept flashing back towards what he thought was an escape. Coppershine or Spottedfur would have easily caught him if he tried to flee again. Stormstar was surprised that the kittypet would even think of running away when he realized that they wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm sorry," the kittypet mewled. "The Twolegs that own me tried to catch me, but I fled here. I heard that there was a safe place where a cat could hide, but I didn't think there were other cats here." He looked hunted as he stared at Stormstar.

"Why were you running from your Twolegs?" Coppershine demanded.

The kittypet only stared down at his paws. Stormstar exchanged a glance with Coppershine before he decided that Flowertail was needed to look at the kittypet. Something was definitely bothering him. Stormstar wasn't sure what could have happened that the kittypet needed to escape his Twolegs. For now he would find Flowertail so that she could find a cure what had happened to the kittypet.

Stormstar left his warriors to keep an eye on the kittypet while he searched for the medicine cat. Sure enough, she was inside her den sorting through her collected herbs. Her whiskers twitched each time she touched a different pile. Stormstar waited until she was finished before letting his entrance become known. He was worried that the kittypet would flee once more by the time she reached him.

"Is something wrong?" Flowertail asked when she realized that he was standing behind her. When Stormstar explained the situation her eyes widened in shock. Than she looked at an herb that had grayish leaves and a strange aroma. The scent soothed Stormstar to the point where he almost forgot why he was with her. "This will help him," she explained. "Lavender is good for soothing shock, and it sounds like he might be in a state of panic."

After gathering the plants needed for curing his sickness, Flowertail and Stormstar raced to where Coppershine and Spottedfur stood. He could see the kittypet struggling to get away, but Coppershine kept a firm paw on his tail. He barely put up a fight, though his hissing was enough to make Stormstar angry. They were trying to help the kittypet, not kill it! He wished there was a way to tell the kittypet this, but there was no reasoning for it. Flowertail stopped when she reached Coppershine, whose gaze was filled with worry when she stared at the struggling kittypet.

"Here, eat this," Flowertail murmured when she placed the lavender in front of him.

The kittypet spat at the plants and glared at her. His struggles became more urgent as he tried to claw himself free. "They're poisoned!" he gasped.

"They are not poisoned," Flowertail soothed. "They will help you."

After a few more heartbeats of struggling and lashing out at Coppershine, the kittypet finally decided that they were good. He quickly lapped up the herbs after Coppershine released his tail. His eyes widened in shock when he recognized the strong scent. Stormstar was surprised that he continued to chew them even after he recognized them. His muscles finally relaxed after he finished chewing the herbs that helped sooth shock. When he was fully relaxed, Flowertail looked him over. She moved as quickly as she could before the herb's effectiveness faded.

"He's very thin, for a kittypet," she murmured after she was finished looking him over. "I can barely feel any muscles, despite what we see."

"You mean those were his bones?" Spottedfur's jaw gaped open in shock.

When Flowertail nodded, his lips curled in disgust. Stormstar could only shake his head. What Twoleg would let their kittypet starve like this? He'd known for a long time that Twolegs were different individually. Some were friendly and kind, while others could be cruel and full of hatred. He hoped that he never saw a Twoleg like that, but he knew that sometime he would be forced to meet one.

"What's your name, kittypet?" Stormstar asked when he opened his eyes.

"Zephyr." The kittypet sounded exhausted. He met Stormstar's gaze before warily seeing the other cats that had gathered around him. Stormstar had barely noticed that the rest of the Clan had come to see what was happening.

"Strange name, for a kittypet," Crowfeather muttered.

"Would you mind telling me why you fled from your Twolegs, again?" Stormstar demanded after he glared at his deputy. Zephyr had only just recovered from his shock, he didn't want the kittypet to suffer any longer.

"They would always beat me," Zephyr explained. "Even when I was a kit they would beat me. They rarely gave me food, and when they did, it was usually half empty. I fled when they were fighting. The female was throwing something that broke the glass." The kittypet shuddered at the memory, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Stormstar's eyes widened when he collapsed to the ground.

The Clan had been able to drag his body towards a sheltered area away from the warriors' den and nursery. Stormstar stayed with Crowfeather and Squirrelflight, who were arguing over whether or not the Clan should get rid of him. Stormstar could sense unease flowing through Crowfeather as he talked about the kittypet. The RockClan leader wondered if he was fighting with his WindClan instincts that had stirred within him for moons upon moons. Leafpool remained silent while she kept glancing at the kittypet, who was kept under the pine tree by the fresh-kill pile.

"His Twolegs might come looking for him," Crowfeather growled. "If that happens, we'll all be in danger."

"He's suffered because of his Twolegs!" Squirrelflight challenged. "Why should we allow him to suffer further? I'm sure his Twolegs would be too stupid to follow his scent anyways."

Crowfeather lashed his tail furiously and glared at the senior warrior. Stormstar was about to intervene when Leafpool spoke up. "We should allow him to make his own decision," she meowed. The two of them stared at her in surprise, and her ears flattened in embarrassment. Leafpool rarely spoke up during conversations, and when she did, she usually trembled over sentences. Her amber eyes were bright though as she met their stares. Stormstar gave her a nod to let her continue before they could argue again. "He may not want to join the Clan," she continued. "He may just as well go back to his Twolegs."

"That's mousebrained," Squirrelflight scoffed. "I doubt he would want to go back."

Stormstar shook his head and sighed as the two of them continued to argue. He was tired of Crowfeather disagreeing with Squirrelflight all of the time. They acted like an old couple; in fact, they were like an old couple. All he wanted was for them to relax so that they could make their decision. Only Leafpool seemed to have the right idea. Yet he could see her shrinking into her pelt once more as their quarrels grew louder.

After heartbeats seemed to pass, Stormstar finally grew tired of it and snapped. He cuffed both of them over the ears and glared at them when they finally stopped. Their eyes were bright with anger when they managed to stay quiet.

"I've about had it with your arguing," he snarled. "This is supposed to be about _helping_ him. If you two don't get along, you both will get punished."

Squirrelflight opened her jaws to object, than thought better of it. She only lashed her tail and glared at the ground as Stormstar's shoulder heaved in relief. At least it would be quiet while they decided what to do for Zephyr. He was worried that the Twolegs would come after him, like Crowfeather had mentioned. Yet he knew that Zephyr was terrified of his Twolegs. The kittypet had shaken terribly when he spoke of his Twolegs. Stormstar wondered once again what had caused him to act so terrified around cats, or shake when he spoke of his Twolegs. He hoped to learn more when the kittypet woke up.

"We'll let him decide his own future," Stormstar meowed after none of them could make up their minds.

The three senior warriors finally nodded in agreement, though Crowfeather still looked uncertain as he joined Leafpool under the pine tree. The two of them continued to watch Zephyr as time passed on. Stormstar blinked when he realized that they were waiting for him to make up his own mind.

He growled and shook his head once more as he padded over to Coppershine, whose pelt had become sleek thanks to a good grooming. She met his gaze and purred softly before rubbing her pelt against his. Stormstar felt a shiver of happiness for the first time in days at the feeling. They rarely had the chance to spend time together now that he was a leader. Yet moments like these were cherished by him. It reminded Stormstar that they would always have each other.

Nothing could ruin the feelings they both shared. Stormstar knew that their relationship would last even beyond their time in LightClan.


	19. Chapter 17

**A/U: Don't you just love long chapters? I've been excited about writing this one. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Anyways, thanks for those who reviewed!**

**-Chapter 17-**

Dawn came far too quickly for Snowfire. She opened her eyes slowly when she realized that it was time to wake up. Her heart tightened when she couldn't find her brother's pelt mingled with the pelts of other warriors. She knew that she would never again see his gray and ginger dappled fur. Grief had made her throat feel dry as she imagined the mornings they spent together as kits. They had always gotten along better than most siblings. That was because the Clan treated them differently.

The ginger and white she-cat stretched out her back and opened her jaws in a massive yawn. Snowfire glanced around as she wondered what would happen today. A full moon would rise tonight, and it would be the first Gathering she'd ever gone to. She wasn't sure what to expect, since they were going to meet with the cats of SkyClan. She wondered if they knew what had happened to Meadowlark. Or if any of them would remember her. She didn't go during the last three Gatherings that had taken place. Stormstar had been afraid of what the opposing Clan would think when they saw their former apprentices.

She tried to shake the thoughts away as she padded out of the den. Sableheart was in the past now, and she needed to focus on her future. The Clan's future was important as well. When she glanced around, she thought of the many things that could get finished today. Hunting was a necessary must, but she wanted to patrol the borders. Her heart felt more secure now that she could spend time with Spottedfur. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like without him. Spottedfur had made everything easy for her.

"Snowfire, good to see that you're awake," Crowfeather meowed when he spotted her sitting outside the warriors' den. Her ears flattened when she nodded to the deputy. Crowfeather always seemed to place her on hunting patrols. She longed to join the border patrols. "Why don't you join Spottedfur and Leafpool on a border patrol." His suggestion caught Snowfire off guard. She stared at him in surprise, but he continued grooming his fur as if nothing had happened.

The young warrior spotted Leafpool sitting by the kittypet that had been found the day before. Snowfire blinked when she saw that he still didn't move from his spot. She knew from what Spottedfur had said that the kittypet was in a sorry looking state. Stormstar had told the warriors that the kittypet had fled from his Twolegs when they beat him. They rarely gave him food, and when they did, it was usually less than what he should be eating. She felt sorry for him as she joined Leafpool. Spottedfur hadn't woken up yet, but she knew that it wouldn't be long before he woke up.

"He has suffered more than any of us," Leafpool murmured when her muzzle left the kittypet's fur. Her gaze was filled with sorrow as she stared at him. His fur rose and fell slowly as he slept peacefully. "I wish him moons of peace after what he has gone through."

Snowfire tilted her head to one side as Leafpool gazed at the pine tree. She knew that Leafpool didn't have powers like the Marked, yet it often seemed like the light brown tabby could actually read minds. Or at least view thoughts and feelings that the others felt. Snowfire shook her head at the thought. Leafpool wasn't Marked like she was, and she doubted that the former medicine cat would know what it was like to be Marked.

"Sorry I'm late." Spottedfur's voice broke the silence as he joined the two she-cats. Snowfire let out a purr and rubbed his muzzle with her own when he met her. "I was worried about him too," he added when he looked at the kittypet.

"We all are," Snowfire whispered when Leafpool rose to her paws.

As usual it was the older warriors who led the patrols. Snowfire padded beside Spottedfur as he followed the light brown tabby. There was a step of eagerness as they checked the border that marked along SkyClan's rank. Snowfire could pick up familiar traces of her former Clanmates as she sniffed at the border. Her heart tightened once more when she looked beyond the border. It made her wonder if Feathernose and Flamespeckle knew what happened to Sableheart. Or if they knew that it was their fault he ended up running away.

She nearly leaped out of her fur when she felt Spottedfur's tail brush against her pelt. Snowfire glanced at him to see sympathy in his gaze. Spottedfur only shook his head and reminded her not to dwell in the past. It would only bring back the pain that she had once felt. She let out a sigh before following Leafpool back to camp.

When they did reach the camp, it was buzzing with activity. Zephyr, the kittypet, had finally woken up. Sunhigh had arrived by the time he did, but that didn't seem to stop him from chewing off any remains that were left on a squirrel. She was appalled by the fact that his bones stuck out from every angle. Even Clan cats who lived in the wild didn't end up that thin. Snowfire dipped her head to him before she joined Coppershine and Flowertail by the warriors' den.

Meadowlark's kits were playing for the first time since their eyes opened. Snowfire was surprised to see how excited they were as they pranced around the nursery entrance. She let out a purr of amusement when Brindlekit pounced on Zephyr's tail. What she wasn't expecting was his yowl of surprise when he felt the grasp of her paws clamp on it. He whirled around to snarl at her. Brindlekit's eyes widened in horror and she let out a terrified shriek. Her mother let out a fierce growl when she coward behind her tortoiseshell fur. Meadowlark glared coldly at Zephyr when he turned around once more.

Snowfire stared at the kittypet in shock. She'd never seen such anger from anyone for being touched by a kit. Even rogues didn't get this angry. Yet she could see that Zephyr's gaze was filled with anxiety as he looked around while eating. His expression was less than happy after he was finished with the squirrel.

"What was that about?" Flowertail asked when she stood beside Snowfire.

"He just snapped." Snowfire's voice was filled with shock as she stared at the kittypet. He was busy grooming his fur now that the squirrel had been stripped clean.

Flowertail's head was cocked to one side. Snowfire wondered what she could be thinking about. She thought that she'd seen just about everything, but Zephyr's sudden attitude made her wonder what was really wrong with her. The tortoiseshell suddenly went to Meadowlark's side and whispered something to the queen. Meadowlark looked anything but eager when she finally nodded after a few whispers of encouragement.

The medicine cat suddenly turned around and picked up Reedkit by the scruff. The stronger of the three kits struggled under her grasp as she carried him towards Zephyr. When he saw the bigger kit mewling and struggling from her firm grip. Zephyr's eyes widened in utter horror when he stared into the eyes of Reedkit, who'd calmed down. The kit let out a mewl of alarm when his fangs exposed.

When Flowertail pulled Reedkit away, Zephyr relaxed almost instantly. Her eyes were dark as she gave Reedkit to Meadowlark, who gave him a gentle lick between the ears. Snowfire tilted her head in confusion when she watched the scene unfold. Flowertail quietly spoke to Meadowlark, who's eyes widened in disbelief. The queen gave her a stiff nod and once again passed on another kit. Once again Zephyr bore his fangs at Littlekit, the smallest of Flowertail's litter. Flowertail let out a sigh when she gave Littlekit to Meadowlark. After Zephyr had calmed down, Flowertail sat down beside him.

"Have you had any socialization?" she asked when he gave her a cautious look.

"Only when I was with my mother," Zephyr replied. "I was taken at a young age, before I started eating food."

Sorrow darkened in Flowertail's eyes. Snowfire couldn't imagine anything worse than losing her mother at such a young age. Yet she did lose her mother. Sometimes she wondered if it would have been better to leave the Clan at an earlier age.

"You have a fear of kits," Flowertail meowed. She gave Zephyr a concerned look, but he only shrugged. "Are you still willing to live a life as a loner? You barely know how to hunt for yourself."

The kittypet lowered his gaze and remained silent for a few heartbeats. Then he met her gaze and slowly nodded. "Living as a loner would be better than living with kits," he admitted. "But...I want to live here for a while, at least until I become a better hunter."

Flowertail gave him a small nod of approval before returning to Snowfire's side. The ginger and white she-cat stared at her in surprise. She'd never seen a cat who was afraid of kits. Even when she was in SkyClan none of the elders showed fear. Flowertail sighed as she stood beside Snowfire.

"When I was in ShadowClan, the elders used to say that Brokenstar was terrified of kits," she explained. "They said that it was because of his fear that he used them in battle as decoys."

Snowfire's eyes widened when she heard the story that Flowertail told her. She'd never heard of a cat so evil that he would use kits to battle. Her heart felt heavy with sorrow as she imagined a tiny kit surging into battle, only to find that it was about to die at the claws of a powerful warrior. She shuddered at the images. They were dark and unnecessary.

When she managed to shake them away, she realized that the sun had gone away. The Gathering would begin soon, and she wanted to make sure that she was ready. Snowfire joined Spottedfur when he listened to Stormstar. The gray and white mottled leader was explaining what would happen during the Gathering. He didn't mention anything about Zephyr, and Snowfire could understand why. She knew that SkyClan would not be happy knowing that yet another cat had come to join the new Clan. She also wondered if anyone would mention Meadowlark.

After they were finished discussing what would be said at the Gathering, Stormstar began to leave the camp. Leafpool and Coppershine stayed behind to keep an eye on Zephyr. Flowertail had warned Stormstar about the kittypet's fear of kits. When that all happened, Stormstar ordered that he not be left behind with Meadowlark and her kits.

Snowfire followed the patrol eagerly. She was excited to see the Gathering, despite the moons when she'd seen it as a kit. When SkyClan had been the only Clan, they shared tongues under a rock where the moon gleamed brightest. She and her brother had been allowed to go until Feathernose noticed their unusual abilities.

The moon had risen to its full height by the time they reached the Gathering place. It was a grove of trees that opened into a smaller clearing. Snowfire looked at the sight in awe. Silver rays of moonlight gleamed down upon the clearing. She could already see pelts shifting in the darkness of the clearing as she followed the group. Familiar scents flared within her lungs as she opened her jaws.

Her eyes widened when she spotted Feathernose sitting beside Flamespeckle. The two were bickering like Crowfeather and Squirrelflight, only she could hear her father swearing to StarClan. He looked furious, angrier than she'd ever seen him. She ducked her head as she was spotted by Talonpelt. The pale tabby looked mildly surprised to see her standing beside Spottedfur, who didn't look comfortable around so many cats. Instead he looked excited to meet the cats of SkyClan.

"Snowpaw?" Talonpelt asked when he padded towards them. "I haven't seen you in moons!"

"Actually it's Snowfire," she replied. Her head ducked in embarrassment when Blackpaw bounded forward to meet them.

"You're a warrior now!" he meowed excitedly.

"It's good to see you again," she purred.

Without thinking about it she rubbed their muzzles with her own. Surprise flared within her when she realized that her pelt no longer felt icy cold. Instead it felt warm, normal like most cats would feel. Snowfire blinked when Blackpaw shifted uncomfortably at her sudden pause.

"I earned my name too," he said when she stared at him for a few heartbeats. "I'm now called Blackstripe."

Snowfire purred along with him. Blackstripe deserved to earn his warrior name. He was one of the few cats who appreciated her for what she really was, and not for her powers. The four of them trotted into the clearing, where the rest of the two Clans mingled. Snowfire shifted from paw to paw when cats stared at her in surprise. She recognized all of them, and most of them recognized her.

She exchanged glances with Spottedfur, who nuzzled her soothingly. Snowfire sighed when she felt him sooth her. She knew that she would always belong in RockClan so long as he was with her. Even warriors that had ignored her when she was an apprentice in SkyClan seemed to show her new respect. Tinycloud's eyes were dark as she stared at her former apprentice. Snowfire's ears flattened when she realized that Tinycloud must have thought that she abandoned her.

"You've grown since I last saw you," the small she-cat murmured.

The young warrior stared at Tinycloud in surprise. She never expected to see Tinycloud look so old. Her muscles looked stiff as she stood on her paws. She tilted her head to one side when Snowfire stared at her. Tinycloud let out an amused purr when she realized what Snowfire was thinking.

"I'm older now, yes, but I still have the spirit of a warrior," she purred.

Snowfire ducked her head in embarrassment as Tinycloud cuffed her around the ears. Spottedfur gave her a friendly nudge when Feathernose stopped arguing with Flamespeckle. The lean warrior stared at Snowfire for a few heartbeats. Than she bent forward, as if she felt guilty for what she had done to her kits.

She followed Spottedfur into the center of the clearing, where most cats had gathered after sharing tongues. Snowfire stared up at the large rock that overlooked the clearing. Her ginger and white pelt gleamed silver in the moonlight as she waited for the leaders to begin. Sparrowstar looked older than ever when he stood on the rock. His muzzle had changed from gray to silver within the past few moons since she and Sableheart left the Clan.

"Cats of SkyClan and RockClan, it is an honor to begin the fourth Gathering that includes a new Clan!" Sparrowstar's voice sounded normal as he spoke. Snowfire was surprised that he didn't sound raspy or sharp from old age. Cats looked up at him in interest as he spoke. "It is the night of a full moon; Gatherings have always taken place, even when we were a single Clan. Yet RockClan has come, not to take away our territory, but to help us relive the days as ancient SkyClan."

Yowls of approval surrounded Snowfire. She wanted to yowl along with them, but her ears flattened in embarrassment. Stories had always been told by Rockshade and Tinycloud about the ancient SkyClan. She knew along with the rest of the Clan that Sparrowstar wanted to live like his ancestors had.

"SkyClan has been thriving since the ambush that Lionclaw led," Sparrowstar meowed after the cries died down. "Although Meadowlark has disappeared, and we were wondering if you have seen her." He looked at Stormstar, who reluctantly shook his head. The SkyClan leader sighed as he lowered his gaze.

For the first time in moons Snowfire felt sorry for her former Clan. They thought that Meadowlark was gone. They also thought that her brother wasn't a traitor. She had a feeling that they would discover everything in time.

"All is well in RockClan," Stormstar announced as the SkyClan leader sat down. "We have a new warrior, Snowfire." His eyes met Snowfire's, and she felt a purr rise in her throat as yowls of encouragement and congratulations filled the air.

When the yowls died down, Stormstar finished up. His amber eyes gleamed when the moon was suddenly hidden by clouds. Snowfire glanced up at them. Horror crept along her spine when the clearing suddenly shifted into darkness. She suddenly felt very vulnerable sitting beside former Clanmates and her own. She looked around as panic began to grip her. She didn't know what was happening.

A snarl rippled in the air, sending a chill down Snowfire's spine. Her ginger and white pelt stood on end when she saw a pair of amber eyes gleaming through the darkness. They were the eyes of a cat that Snowfire had grown to fear. She knew who the cat was. Sableheart had returned, and he was back for revenge.

**A/U: Ah don't you just love cliffies? Okay, there's one more chapter left and than the prologue. The next chapter will be in a mystery point of view, but I'm sure you will know who it is ^^**


	20. Chapter 18

**A/U: Terribly sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I hope no one can guess the character I've chosen. You'll find out more about them when you read the end of the chapter. If you can guess right away, than that means you have been paying attention to the series :D**

**I'd also like to point out that Across The Skies has been started. ATS is a short story about Rockfall and his journey to SkyClan. He gets to follow the ancestors of the Marked to their new territory, so don't forget to check it out.**

**Thanks to my only reviewer, Shmancy-Fancy-Kitteh**

**-Chapter 18-**

Panic began to spread among the cats that coward in the clearing. The light had dimmed when the moon was covered by clouds. They knew that a threat was near. Their sharp senses could pick up traces of another presence. The cats shifted uneasily as they waited for the threat to emerge. The she-cat felt strangely uncomfortable as she waited for what fate had in store for her and her Clanmates. The cats of RockClan looked around as well, but they were not as afraid. She knew that they could defend themselves against an enemy. Unless it was one of their own kind.

Suddenly a shadow moved through the darkness. Her ears pricked forward in alarm when she saw the shadow moving swiftly towards an unsuspecting Sparrowstar. He was trying to keep the younger warriors under control. The old cat didn't notice the shadow as it flung itself at him. A yowl of shock answered her unfortunate question as she wondered what the shadow was doing. Her ears flattened when she heard a cry of pain slice through the wailing cats. A stunned silence quickly followed.

The SkyClan leader's wail was cut off by a gurgling shriek as fangs bore down on his throat. The she-cats eyes widened in pain when she realized what had happened. Sparrowstar barely put up a struggle because of his old age. Her heart twisted when the clouds drifted away. Moonlight revealed what had happened.

"Sparrowstar is dead!" One cat let out a horrified shriek when he saw the body of his leader. She recognized the voice as Flamespeckle's among the countless cries that followed. "Who could have done such a thing?"

Her heart felt heavy when she exchanged a glance with Umberfur, a black tom with amber eyes. He looked as though his own life had been taken away. The two siblings could only step forward as they searched for Sparrowstar's body among the jostling cats. Her eyes widened even further when she saw the wounds around his neck. Long gashes stretched on either side. Blood pooled from the open wound, and her nose wrinkled in disgust when she caught the scent of infection.

"Where's Bouncefire?" she asked after a shiver coursed down her spine.

Another yowl split through the silence that had followed. Her heartbeat quickened when she recognized the yowl as well. It was Bouncefire, and his voice was filled with terror as another attack was launched. His cry was cut off just like Sparrowstar's had been. The she-cat could only watch in horror as yet another cat fell at the claws of the shadow.

"Sableheart!" The she-cat recognized Snowfire's cry above the others. Her eyes narrowed when she recognized the ginger dapples that marked his pelt. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice was filled with anguish as she looked at the cat that had once been her brother.

"Mother abandoned us, and father never showed respect because we were _different_." Every word was spat from his mouth. Feathernose flinched, while Flamespeckle could only down at his paws in shame. "They deserve to suffer the way we suffered!"

"Please, don't do this." Stormstar stood on top of the rock and looked at Sableheart pleadingly. "We've done everything we could to make you feel accepted."

"I could never feel accepted in a Clan that I wasn't raised in," Sableheart hissed.

Stormstar suddenly lunged forward, but it was Snowfire who made the first move. The cats in the clearing jostled in shock from the sudden movement. The she-cat could only stare at the scene that took place. Sableheart spat furiously at his sister, who retaliated by leaping after him. He tried to dodge to one side, but got caught by her powerful strides. Snowfire could easily catch up with him, and was stronger than the she-cat remembered.

Sableheart managed to fling her across the clearing when he broke free from her grip. The she-cat watched in disbelief when he stalked forward, towards his unmoving sister. Something told the she-cat that she was only unconscious. Snowfire barely moved when Sableheart approached her. His lips were curled in a snarl when he looked down at her.

"You are a traitor like them," he snarled venomously. "I should have never followed you."

The ginger and white she-cat looked up at him through pleading eyes. Sableheart seemed unnerved by her gaze. He opened his jaws for a death blow, but was suddenly rammed into the side by a brown tabby with spots around his back. The gray and ginger dappled warrior snarled in retaliation when he saw what had happened. The tabby's head was lowered like a snake waiting to strike its prey.

The she-cat watched curiously from the crowd as the battle raged on. Stormstar tried to cut in between them, but managed only to get himself hurt. Sableheart moved like lightning as he dodged the tabby's attacks. Snowfire struggled to her paws when she saw that her Clanmate was struggling to keep Sableheart at bay.

Time seemed to move slowly for the cats who sat in the clearing. It was a constant fight between Sableheart and the two cats as they fought against him. The she-cat tried to close her eyes at the terrible sight of Sableheart's claws scraping the ground. She knew that this was a battle, and that she was trained for battles. But she preferred staying in the nursery, and tending to kits that needed a mother.

Suddenly the sounds of battle ended. The she-cat opened her eyes to see that Snowfire's paw was pressed against her brother's neck. Her tail lashed uncomfortable as Sableheart spat at the young warrior. The she-cat was surprised that Snowfire wasn't using her powers to stop him.

"Enough, brother," she spat. "I don't want to fight you."

Sableheart glared at her until her claws unsheathed. He settled down, but only a little.

"This battle has gone too far," Stormstar meowed when he joined them. "Sparrowstar and Bouncefire are dead because of your treachery. You should suffer the same fate they have suffered, but I am against killing."

"He should die," snarled Blackstripe.

"So many others could have been killed," Cherrytail muttered with a sad shake of her head. "I always thought I would die before my brother."

It always surprised the she-cat that they were related. Cherrytail was also the grandmother of Sableheart and Snowfire. She wondered if the ginger she-cat felt anything towards the cat that had killed her brother. Yet Cherrytail could also look at Snowfire, who became a loyal warrior to RockClan.

The she-cat shook her head as they began to argue amongst themselves. She felt nothing but sorrow for losing a leader and a deputy. No Clan should suffer from such a terrible loss. When she managed to look at their bodies, she realized that something was wrong. She saw that Bouncefire's sides were heaving. He was alive!

More cats began to realize that he was alive as well. Flowertail, the medicine cat, stepped forward until her muzzle touched his flank. A few warriors bore their fangs at her when she pressed his fur with her muzzle. The SkyClan cats watched in shock as the wounds around his neck began to gleam. A bright light illuminated, until suddenly, the light faded into darkness. The she-cat's jaw gaped in disbelief when she saw that the wounds were gone.

"He will live," Flowertail murmured after she lifted her muzzle. "But he must rest before he is moved from this spot."

After realizing that their deputy was alive, the cats of SkyClan began to gather around him. His fur rose and fell heavily when he regained his composure. A sense of relief flowed through the she-cat as she watched him recover.

"Are you okay, Shadepool?" The dark gray she-cat suddenly whirled around to face Umberfur, her brother. His gaze was filled with both concern and sorrow when he met her stare.

"I'll be fine," she murmured.

Shadepool tried to swallow the grief she felt as she looked away. Umberfur had cared for as as best as he could. Mintleaf, their mother, had been severely injured just when their eyes had opened. When Mintleaf had spent four moons in the medicine cat's den, it was Umberfur who made sure they got what they needed.

It took her a few heartbeats to realize that something was wrong. Shadepool looked around as she heard more murmurs of surprise.

Sableheart was gone; freed from Snowfire's grip. Her heart felt heavy once more when she looked at the tracks that were swallowed by darkness. No cat was safe as long as he was around.

**A/U: Big surprise right? Shadepool was actually fun to write about. I like her character, despite the fact that she's only minor. She receives a gold star for at least having some personality, unlike some characters I can unfortunately point out. Anyways, please remember to review, and don't forget to check out Across The Skies!**


	21. Chapter 19

**A/U: This chapter continues from the last. I cut it off because it would have made the last chapter longer than ever. As usual the main is Shadepool. She was going to be a side character, but I decided to give her a little credit for future references.**

**Anyways, thanks to my two reviewers; Nightkill and Shmancy-Fancy-Kitteh for reviewing!**

**-Chapter 19-**

The night seemed to drag on for the cats of SkyClan. They stayed in the clearing, and to Shadepool's surprise, the cats of RockClan stayed as well. A scout had been sent to warn their Clanmates of what had happened. Stormstar didn't look surprised that Sableheart had fled when the news was released. He only warned his Clanmate to stay on the lookout, and use their power if something went wrong.

Shadepool closed her eyes. Everything happened so quickly. Sparrowstar's death, and Bouncefire's healing. Every cat would need something for the shock that would quickly settle in. The medicine cat, Ravenwing, looked especially worried for Bouncefire. Shadepool wondered if he was worried about Bouncefire, or the fact that it was Flowertail who brought him back to life. She shook her head and opened her eyes once more.

The moon had faded by the time the cats were mourning. Bouncefire hardly had time to announce the new deputy, and for once, Shadepool was thankful. She wasn't sure if the Clan was ready for such a drastic change.

"Are you okay?" Shadepool nearly leaped out of her fur once more when she heard an unfamiliar voice. Or a voice she'd never heard since the voice left. She turned to see Snowfire looking at her in concern. "I miss him too," she murmured. "Sparrowstar was the only one who believed in us. And my brother betrayed that belief."

Guilt suddenly began to overwhelm Shadepool when she saw sorrow gleam within Snowfire's eyes. She could remember the many names that she and her brother would call them when they were apprentices. She wondered if avoiding that would have changed anything. Feathernose may not have lost it if Sableheart wasn't made fun of by his own Clanmates. "I'm sorry." The words slipped from her mouth, and her eyes widened in surprise. Snowfire stared at her in surprise, but than slowly nodded.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," she said. "I know where my destiny is now. Go and find your destiny."

Without waiting for Shadepool's reply, Snowfire bounded after the tabby that she'd seen earlier. Neither of them said a word. The tabby only looked at Shadepool, as if saying thanks for giving RockClan such a fine warrior. Shadepool snorted and glared at the ground as she felt pride surge within her. She wasn't typically a proud cat. In fact, her father had been one of the best warriors to go hunting or patrolling with. Rockshade never let pride go to his head. Neither did Mintleaf.

She looked at her parents, who were touching Sparrowstar's flank with their noses for one last time. For a moment, she wondered what they thought of her and Umberfur. She wondered if they were proud of their kits. Or if they thought that their kits were a disaster to the Clan. It wasn't the first time she wondered this. Shadepool looked down at her paws at the thought of her parents. If only she could be like them. A warrior the Clan could be proud of.

By the time she managed to fall asleep, the SkyClan warriors were gathering around Bouncefire. His ginger fur gleamed despite the carnage he'd faced. He stared at his Clan for the first time as their leader. Shadepool opened her eyes when she heard that Sparrowstar's body would be buried here.

It was the senior warriors who helped bury Sparrowstar's body. A grave had already been dug during the night. Dawn had arrived by the time they were finished with the burial ceremony. Shadepool yawned and stretched out her back as she followed her Clanmates out of the clearing. Sableheart's scent had faded, along with the treachery that he'd caused. Her ears flattened when she felt the fur of another cat brush against her. It took her a few moment to register that Mintleaf was at her side. She glanced at her mother, whose gaze was filled with sorrow as she walked on.

"I can remember Sparrowstar's warrior ceremony," her mother murmured. "He was always full of spirit and energy, even when his sister moved to the elders' den. Cherrytail would always catch us a warm mouse when we were kits in the nursery." She chuckled in amusement at the memories as they swarmed past her.

"He was a great leader," Shadepool mewed.

"Just like Leafstar." Mintleaf's nest reply made Shadepool freeze in shock. She'd never heard Leafstar's story. Yet she could vaguely remember seeing an ill brown and cream tabby crouching before the Clan as she announced her last life was on its way. That was when Shadepool had been a kit. "You remind me of her," Mintleaf said when she glanced at her daughter. "She never knew what she wanted either. She was unsure of how the daylight warriors would do in the Clan. Sparrowstar knew that they would only bring sorrow if they left the Clan suddenly."

Shadepool was surprised to hear such a thing. She knew that the decisions she made were based on what her parents wanted. Never did she make a choice that _she_ wanted. Her heart twisted when Mintleaf licked her across the cheek. The gray tabby was aware of the decisions she'd made in the past.

"It is time for you to choose your own destiny, Shadepool," Mintleaf whispered.

_Snowfire said the same thing_, Shadepool thought as her mother joined Umberfur. She glanced at Bouncefire, who kept a firm pace. _I know where my destiny lies now_, she told herself.

For the first time in moons since they'd reached the gorge, Shadepool felt at peace. Her mother would approve her choice. Rockshade wouldn't get angry, despite what the price could be. Shadepool took a deep breath as she followed Talonpelt and Crimsonrise towards the clearing where the warriors shared tongues. She glanced at her own apprentice, Ivorypaw. He and her sibling could act as her guide.

Bouncefire had already leaped onto the Rockpile as the Clan gathered around it. There was no need to call for a ceremony. Shadepool felt her paws kneading the ground in anticipation as they waited for him to name the Clan's deputy.

_Even if I don't get named_, I still stand a good chance, she thought as she gazed up at the ginger tom.

Another thought suddenly occurred to her, one that seemed to echo through the others. Bouncefire didn't receive his nine lives like Sparrowstar had. She wondered if he would do such a thing once his deputy was named, or if he would get them first.

"I know that a deputy is not normally named before a leader receives their nine lives," he meowed expectantly. "But under these circumstances, I believe it is necessary."

Silence fell upon the gathered Clan. Pelts brushed against one another as they waited for his announcement. Shadepool almost felt strained against the anticipation that followed. She wasn't used to such pressure. Every other cat seemed to compete against her.

Bouncefire suddenly lifted his muzzle and looked up to the sky. The sun had yet to rise to its full height, but that didn't seem to bother him.

"I say these words before the spirit of Sparrowstar, so that he may here and approve them. Tinycloud will be my deputy."

Shadepool felt her heart skip a beat when the small white warrior stared at Bouncefire in shock. Tinycloud was a good choice, but she was as old as him. She was a senior warrior, and was due to retire soon. Shadepool's ears flattened when the Clan cheered Tinycloud on. The older cat was a popular candidate for deputy.

"You are too young." Shadepool looked around when she heard the voice. It came as a whisper, but she knew that it was near. When she stopped, she realized that a cat stood in front of her. "Learn some experience from Tinycloud, and you too will make a fine deputy."

Sparrowstar stared at her through gleaming eyes. Shadepool could only nod as he began to fade away.

_I must learn_, she reminded herself as the Clan gathered around Tinycloud. _Someday I will make my voice heard_.

**A/U: Ah don't you just love final chapters? Yes, this is the last chapter. Epilogue will be posted later today, and than I can focus on Across The Skies. Now I know that Tinycloud and Bouncefire are the same age, but by standards they are older than most of the cats in SkyClan. Clovertail is the oldest, but meh. I've never really cared for her. Anyways, please remember to review. Those who do get super-sized special edition Shadepool plushies!**


	22. Epilogue

**A/U: Alright, here's the epilogue. I know I've updated this story faster than any before, but I just had the writer's bug for over a month. Hopefully everyone will follow the next story when it is posted. Just to warn you though, it won't get started until I'm finished with Across The Skies.**

**Anyways, thanks to my only reviewer, Nightkill**

**-Epilogue-**

Sunlight filtered through the trees that surrounded a vast clearing. Dens dotted the edge, and a fresh-kill pile could be seen as well. A cat sat in the center of the clearing. His ears were flattened as he listened to the sounds of a wail cutting through the silence. He felt helpless as his mate gave birth to his kits. He knew that she would hate him for the pain she felt. The gray and white mottled tom felt his fur stand on end as the wail continued to rattle his ears.

"Stormstar, stop worrying." He glared at the cat who spoke. It was Spottedfur, the tabby that had joined RockClan several moons ago. "Every queen feels pain when their kits come, but it's a good kind of pain."

The RockClan leader shook his head as Spottedfur joined a light brown tabby. Stormstar stared at her for a few moments and wondered why she wasn't helping Flowertail. The medicine cat of RockClan did not accept Leafpool as her apprentice. Instead, she told Stormstar that she would wait for the right kit to come.

Suddenly another wail raked his ears, and Stormstar felt like this would be the last straw. But what happened next made his heartbeat quicken. Flowertail emerged from the nursery and grinned. Snowfire's kits bounced around excitedly at the medicine cat's paws until they were reprimanded by their mother. She'd given birth a moon ago, and had a litter of three kits. Her gaze was filled with pride as her kits sat still.

"They have come," Flowertail murmured.

The gray and white mottled leader rose to his paws. It was strange that she made them sound like an omen. At least he knew that there was more than one kit. Stormstar let his tail drag as he followed Flowertail into the nursery. His heartbeat seemed to go even faster as he saw the dark ginger fur of his mate.

She looked tired as she laid down on a bed of moss and feathers collected by the apprentices. Stormstar glanced over his shoulder to see Brindlepaw staring at the nursery. Her gaze was filled with excitement as she waited for him to see his kits. Without another word he nuzzled his mate affectionately, and she purred in response. Their fur rose and fell together as she waited for him to say something.

"They're beautiful," he whispered when he looked down at the wriggling kits. One was dark ginger, like her. Only he had a single strip of gray running down his muzzle. Stormstar wondered if that was for Berg, the badger cub that had run away. The other was dark brown tabby colored. The tabby was a she-kit, and she looked bigger than her brother. "Have you thought of names for them?"

The dark ginger she-cat purred softly and pointed her tail at the dark ginger kit. "I'll call this one Burntkit, in honor of Firestar," she told him. "And this one will be called Amberkit."

Stormstar felt pride burn within him when he stared at the tiny kits. They were _his_ kits, and that was what made it feel better. Yet they weren't just _his_ kits; they were _their_ kits. As if she'd read his thoughts, her tail brushed against his flank.

"Squirrelflight would have been proud," she murmured.

A sudden feeling of sorrow began to take over as he thought of the cat that had been a warrior of RockClan. Squirrelflight had lost her battle to greencough, the same sickness that took Littlepaw's life. Meadowlark had taken a moon to recover from the loss of her second son, but now she moved on. In fact, she'd become one of the best fighters in the Clan. Stormstar wondered if she tried to bring out the best in herself in honor of Littlepaw.

The dark ginger she-cat looked at her kits as she waited for her mate to say something. Stormstar struggled to come up with the right words to comfort her. He cared for her deeply, and was devoted to making sure that she was always happy. When it came to moments like this, he had the hardest time fulfilling that need.

"She _and_ Firestar would have been proud," he reminded her.

He still found it hard to believe that Firestar was related to his mate. She was nothing like the kittypet that had joined ThunderClan seasons upon seasons ago. She was brave and loyal, and never backed down from a challenge, no matter how difficult the task.

"Stormstar, may I have a word with you?" Flowertail's question caught Stormstar off guard. She sat on the farthest end of the den, and was gazing at him in concern. Stormstar exchanged a look with his mate before he led the medicine cat out of his den. When he sat down near the edge of the clearing, Flowertail joined him. She didn't look comfortable as she met his confused gaze. "I've been having these strange dreams," she murmured after he relaxed a little.

"What kind of dreams?" he asked curiously.

"They're always the same," she replied with a shake of her head. "I always see the moon, and it is full. But a shadow covers the moon, and...cats begin to die. Do you have an idea what it could mean?"

Stormstar stared at her in surprise. He'd never heard of something like that. Yet he could remember the battle that elders talked about. It was a battle that involved the four Clans at the lake. For hours it seemed to take place, and several cats had either died or been severely injured during the fight. When the battle finally seemed to never end, the moon was covered by a dark shadow. Many believe that it was an omen sent down by StarClan.

Flowertail stared down at her paws as she waited for his reply. Stormstar gazed up at the sky as he searched for answers. Nothing could make sense of what she described. In fact, it was the sun that had been covered by a dark shadow. His ears pricked forward at the sudden realization. It wasn't the moon that had been covered after all. Yet he couldn't figure out what this omen meant.

The medicine cat rose to her paws, startling Stormstar from her thoughts. She turned towards the place where Zephyr had stayed for the last moon. The kittypet had recovered enough that he could find a place for himself out in the forest. Stormstar knew that they would see Zephyr again. He just didn't know when that time would come.

"The moon will fall to shadows," Flowertail whispered. "The sun will fall to light." A shudder ran down Stormstar's spine when she met his gaze.

"What does that all mean?" he asked.

"What does what mean?" Flowertail tilted her head in confusion.

"You just said..." Stormstar's voice cut off when he saw the shadow of a cat standing in the clearing. His gaze narrowed when he recognized the faint outline of Rockfall. The tabby only shook his head, as if telling him that this was to be kept a secret. "Never mind," he muttered with a lash of his tail.

Flowertail padded away, shaking her head as if he'd gone nuts. Stormstar tried to grasp what had happened.

_A prophecy_, he realized._ Rockfall doesn't want me to tell any cat_. And something told Stormstar that this prophecy would change the fate of RockClan forever.


End file.
